Coming Home
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Jolene moves to Forks wanting nothing more than to exscape her past. When she meets Seth, and he opens the door to her screwed up past, will she let him in or push him away? M for mention of rape
1. Meeting

**Hope you like this story! It's my third one, and hope you enjoy. It's a Seth imprint story cuz he needs love too. He's a cutie and I love him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with Twilight.**

**Seth POV**

I was lonely. I would never admit it...but I was. All around me, the guys were imprinting. All of them finding the loves of their lives and I was stuck alone. I dated a couple girls, and they were nice and I liked them...but I knew from the others minds, that it was so much more than liking. It was more than even love. I saw it through their eyes what it looked like, what if felt like. I didn't want to settle for anything else below my imprint. Half because I didn't want to end up with a situation like Sam, Emily and Leah, and then because I just wanted that complete feeling. Even Collin had imprinted, a year within coming into this life. And now 3 years after I had become a werewolf I was one of 3 people that hadn't imprinted. Brady didn't really care like I did, he liked being a player. And Leah just thought her life was never supposed to work out.

It didn't help that they all waved there imprints in front of me. Every where I turned someone had there love. Even when I went over to the Cullens. There was Alice and Jasper, who weren't as PDA about their relationship, but would still give each other goo goo eyes. Rosalie and Emmett who _were _PDA all over the place, and Bella and Edward who were a mix of both. Jake and Nessie were there too, and after listening in his mind about how amazing she was, I didn't want to look at the blatant love on his face.

My life sucked.

Sometimes I would think about going and running away, taking off like Jake did, and trying to find her. I would do anything by now. It was odd, all the werewolves who had imprinted yearned for the girls that they had imprinted on, and I hadn't even found her yet and I yearned for her just as bad. And I didn't even know who she was.

I remembered after I had transformed and found _why _Sam had done what he had, I had hated the thought of imprinting. I never tried to understand, and I just wanted to be mad at Sam for what he did to Leah. How bitter he had made her. But after more and more of the pack began to imprint my resolve wore down when I saw how happy each of them were. I wanted to leave, go out and seek her out, but I knew that was a big mission. My imprint could be across the US, some where up in New York, or something like Pauls imprint Callie. He had met her on a class trip up to New York. Most had found their imprints around La Push and Forks. Paul's imprint was the furthest away. So most everyone had got lucky and found their imprint around here, why couldn't I?

I sighed, heaving myself up off the couch, bored with TV. I was bored, everyone else was out, except me and Leah. My mom was out shopping for some party she was having. Apparently one of her friends had some neices coming by and she was bringing them to come visit. My mother had instructed us to be nice to them, make them feel welcome.

_"They've been through a lot_." Was all she had said. I just shrugged and nodded. Leah had just rolled her eyes and headed up to her room. My mom didn't say anything, that was Leah's normal reaction now...that was her being nice. She'd become ten times worse in her bitter harpy crap since she had found out Emily was going to have a baby. You'd think she would be over this crap by now. Seeing into Sam's mind over and over again how much he hated what he did to her, you would think she would have forgiven him but no, she needed to hold onto it. She still after all these years thought of Sam as her's.

My had ordered me to clean up while she was gone, which for me ment going and shoving things under my bed or throwing it in drawers. Mom got kinda pissed...but I was a messy teenage guy, what could you do? So I waited around the kitchen until mom got back, bored out of my mind.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

"Jojo sweetie, come help please." My mother cooed, smiling her tight smile at me. She was frustrated with my lack of happiness. I growled under my breath, and took in a deep gulp of air.

I stood up, looking over at my mother. As usual she was in one of her fancy little dresses, something that was way to young for her. She seemed to always want to dress like she was still twenty instead of 45. This was a perfect time to show off her new dress, even though my aunt had told her over and over that it was just a little get together in the back of her friends yard. My mother refused to take off the dress though, saying that she wanted to make a nice impression. I guess she was trying to make the people of this town like her, since everyone in our old town had gave a silent hatred for her...for keeping my father around.

I just sighed, staying where I was and acting as though I hadn't heard her. She ignored me, so why would I pay any attention to her? She gave a frustrated sigh, her pleasant polite face becoming stone. "Jolene, I asked you to come help your aunt." She said, her voice still smooth but now had a hard edge to it.

"It's fine Natalie, I got it." My Aunt Ty mumbled, grabbing the last dish. I looked over at the pile she had, feeling bad. I stood, going to help her, not because of my mother, because I actually like my aunt. Even if I barely knew her, she was ten times a better person than my mother.

"Here, let me take a couple." I said, grabbing one of the dishes. My aunt gave a smile as I took one.

"Thanks hon." she smiled, her white teeth a bright contrast to her dark skin. My aunt was my mother's half sister, half Quiluete, the local Native American tribe in this area. My grandfather had left grandma back when my mom was about 16 and found a new extremely young wife here. Her mother was at least 14 years younger than him. A year later they had had my Aunt Tylee, making her about 17 years younger than my mother...something my mother hated.

"No problem." I mumbled, heading out toward the car. She followed me, my mother calling for my little sister inside the house. "So...why all the food?" I asked, glancing at the 6 dishes she had. She gave a laugh.

"The boys that are gonna be there eat like no tomorrow." She smiled, leaning down and setting the dishes in the trunk. I gave a nod. I wasn't really excited about this as she was. One thing I loved about Aunt Ty was that she was trying so hard to get us a normal life. Or me at least. She had chatted animatedly about how the kids here were so great, I would love school, I would love Seth and Leah, Sue's kids, they were great. I didn't want to go at first, but after how excited she had gotten I sucked it up and told her I would go with the best smile I could give. She had nodded, trying to hide how happy she was.

I owed a lot to my Aunt. My mother had slowly and surely become a pariah in our old town. She tried to put on a smile and ignore it, throwing herself into anything and everything that involved the town. But no one welcomed her. That's what you get when you stay married to a pedophile, even if he was still in jail. The whole town still knew my mothers status with my father thanks to the fact that the biggest gossiper in town was sister to one of the police that worked my fathers jail. She had no problem spreading what wasn't her business. But it's not like I blamed the town. I slowly shut out my mother too.

My mother had got so fed up when a private elementary school had refused my little sister. She had thrown a huge fit, and decided to move to the small town that held her little sister she barely knew or cared for and her father. She had called crying to grandpa, who had immediatly taken her in. I assumed he felt guilty for all the years of absence, so he took her in to make up for it. He found her a house and helped her get a job here. My mother had played her cards expertly.

My aunt Tylee put up with my mothers whining and crying for the last few weeks we had been here. I didn't know whether she wanted to get to know her sister (a action that I would put as stupid and idiotic) or if she was doing it for grandpa. But as she had helped my mother, she had gotten to know us as well. She was fun and nice, and treated me and my sister like we actually meant something. She had done more to help us here than my mother had, who just spent her time throwing herself into this town, determined to be liked here. My mother always thrived on being needed, and loved. One of the reasons she had stayed with my father even after all he had done to me.

"Jolene, where is your sister's doll?" My mother huffed, peeking her head out of the door. "She's being ridiculous and not coming till she finds it."

I sighed, moving toward the door. "She's 6, she likes her doll." I snapped, moving past her and heading up the stairs. My sister was in her room, looking through the many boxes that still crowded her room. She looked up her eyes filled with tears.

"Boppy is gone. Mom lost her." She cried, her little lip quivering. I moved forward, running a finger over her little blonde curls.

"We'll find her, gotta keep looking. She's just playing hide and seek." I smiled, as Alisa sniffed lightly.

"She's hiding?" She asked her eyes brightening slightly. Making a game always helped with Alisa. I nodded.

"We gotta find her fast. Aunt Tylee's friends are waiting." I moved toward her bed, glancing under it as Alisa made a mad dash for her half filled closet. She began sorting through everything calling Boppy's name. I smiled. Unlike most little kids Alisa was a sweetie. I love my little sister. I began sorting through her sheets, as a loud thunk and a flash of brown fell to the ground.

"Boppy!" Alisa cried, scooping up her little doll. She hugged her to her chest, smiling up at me. "You found her. Now you gotta hide!"

I laughed, kissing the top of her head. "We gotta go, we'll pause the game and play when we get back." Alisa nodded, moving toward the door and down the stairs. I sighed, running a finger through my hair and headed down with her. This was going to be interesting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

Emily arrived about a half hour ago, her hands full of dishes, Sam just behind her. Jake and Nessie followed, Nessie now looking about 15. Callie and Paul arrived after and then Jared and Kim. The others were patrolling, there had been a few vampires in the area, and even though the Cullens had told them to stay off this land, we were being extra cautious.

The guest's of the hour hadn't arrived yet though, they were due any minute though. I wasn't really that excited, it was going to be pretty boring. My mother was going to be watching to make sure I played nice with the new girl, make her feel welcome and all that.

I sighed hoping they got here soon as my stomach made a loud grumble. Leah glared at me as though I was doing it just to annoy her. I shrugged back, grabbing at a chip. Emily swatted at my hand, giving me a playful glare. I stuck out my lower lip in a pout, looking up at her. "Come on Em, please. I'm starving." I begged, making my lip quiver. She laughed, shaking her head.

"You can wait like everyone else." She said, ruffling my hair. I gave her a over dramatic sigh, huffing.

"Fine, let me die of starvation." I mumbled. Leah rolled her eyes, standing up and moving toward the living room. I was surprised she lasted this long in the same room with Emily and Sam. She usually left a second after she gave a forced hello. Even if Emily was only about 2 months along, Leah would still glare over at her stomach like it was disgusting.

Emily watched her go, her face spasming in pain. Emily felt so bad for hurting Leah, and tried not to rub Sam in her face. She made an effort and my sister was still a huge bitch. As much as I loved Leah, I couldn't really feel sorry for her all the time, when people still tried to help.

_Thud, thud, thud. _A knock came on the front door, which I knew meant it was the big Guests. Nobody ever knocked knocked from the pack. They just burst right in. We all practically lived at each other's houses half the time.

My mom gave a smile, moving toward the door. She opened it, revealing Tylee Summers. Tylee smiled, her arms filled with more dishes of food. The smell of her delicous chips and dip drifted making my stomach growl again. I groaned. _Hurry up, get in and eat! _I begged mentally. Tylee moved in, followed by a middle aged women in a tight black dress. She smiled widely at my mom, smoothing her out of place dress. Must be Tylee's sister.

Another younger girl, moved past the women, a couple of dishes in her hands. A little girl of six or seven moved in, bouncing with excitement, a little doll clutched to her chest. She followed the girl who stared at Tylee's sister, her mother, impatiently as she laughed with my mom. Her face was obscured by her dark red hair. I took in the rest of her with slight interest. She was taller for a girl at least 5'6 or 5'7", and skinny with nice curves. I could still admire her form, since I could still look at another girl with interest unlike the others who had imprinted and couldn't see anything but their imprints. She didn't dress like most of the girls here either, with a pair of skinny jeans and black flats, with a dark black shirt. She had black streaks through her pretty red hair. From what I could see she was pretty hot.

Tylee caught sight of her annoyed look, because she interrupted my mother and her's, saying "Sue, where do you want the dishes?"

"Oh," my mom smiled, giving an apologetic look, "just over on the table. Thanks Ty."

Tylee moved toward the kitchen, the red head and the little girl following her. They both set down some of the dishes, opening a could as they did, making the scent drift toward me. My stomach gave a loud grumble, making the little girl look over at me and giggle. I gave her a small smile. She was cute, with light blonde curls and bright blue eyes. As my gaze turned toward her, she blushed, ducking her head down pressing her face into the dolls hair. She moved toward the red head, hiding behind her leg. The red head looked down at her, laying a hand on her curls.

"Alisa...." she laughed, as the little girl, Alisa, grabbed her hand. She followed Alisa's gaze toward me, as I caught sight of her face for the first time. She was beautiful, with pale perfect skin, light freckles running across her nose. She had perfectly full lips, that were upturned in a small smile. She had a cute little upturned nose, and I finally looked up into her eyes.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking me breathless. My mouth fell open, my heart thudding against my ribs. Everything in the room, all the noise of the rest of the pack, melted away as the only thing I could see was her bright, beautiful, perfect green eyes. All that mattered to me in the world, my family, the Cullen's, the pack, moved back in my mind, her replacing them as the most important thing in my life. She was all that mattered, all that was in my life from this moment on.

I watched as her eyes filled with confusion and panic as I continued to stare at her. _What was wrong? What was upsetting her? _I tried to rip my gaze from her, to find what was wrong, but I couldn't. I had waited so long for her, and now here she was. I couldn't even think of looking away.

_Seth._

She looked away first, her cheeks flaming red, as wrapped her arms around herself.

_Seth._

Look back up. I wanted to see those beautiful eyes again.

"Seth!" I blinked furiously as I finally looked away from her toward Nessie. She had a understanding twinkle in her eye, as she glanced over at the beauty that was my imprint, then back at me. "Come with me in here...help out please." she said pointedly. _No, I didn't even know her name! _

"Come on man." Jacob laughed, his eyes filled with understanding. I looked back over at her, my perfect imprint, before I realized I was freaking her out. I sighed, nodding as I followed him. Nessie lay her hand on my arm. _Jolene. _The name, and my imprints face flashed before my eyes as I walked toward the back door with Nessie. I sighed, muttering a thank you under my breath.

_Jolene...what a beautiful name. _

What a beautiful girl.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

The car ride was short, but boring. My mother asked several questions about Sue and who would be at the party. Trying to get a feel about who was there, and how to get them to like her. I snorted, as Alisa glanced up at me from her doll. I shook my head, glancing back out the window. It was sunny, the first time since I had moved here. I was growing used to rain and clowds and then this random burst of sun.

Tylee pulled the car up to a small blue house, with a small poarch in front. I got out the car, grabbing some dishes from back with Tylee. Alisa followed Tylee up the steps already plastering a fake smile on her makeup cracked face. I sighed rolling my eyes. She knocked, straightening out her perfect dress.

"Your dress is wrinkled in the back." I commented, make her smooth it out frantically. She turned around trying to see the invisible wrinkle as a bright eyed middle aged women opened the door with a smile. She was dark like Tylee, with black hair streaked with grey. She opened the door as her and my Aunt Tylee greeted each other. My mother launched herself into happy new friend mode.

"Hi," she smiled widely, "it's so nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand, shaking Sue's gently. "I'm Natalie Summers."

"Nice to meet you." Sue smiled back, her face welcoming. "Tylee has talked about you a lot."

My mother grinned smugly at that, sure that her sister wouldn't say a bad word about her. "You have such a nice-"

"OHHHHH!" Someone cried from the other room, cutting of my mom, as a woop followed. My mother gave a slightly irritated look as Sue turned and yelled at whoever had interupted her. My mom smoothed back over her face, giving an amused smile.

"Sorry," Sue laughed, shaking her head. "Thats what you get with boys and video games."

"It's fine." My mom smiled. "So-

"Sue," Tylee interupted again, making my mom sigh, "Where do you want the dishes?"

"Oh, just over on the table. Thanks Ty." Sue said, waving her hand over at the table in the kitchen. I followed Ty, Alisa right behind me, as we went and set the dishes down on the table. A young girl with dark hair and dark skin, and three long scars running down her cheek and neck turned and smiled over at Ty. They talked a bit as I glanced around the kitchen. A boy was sitting at the table, his long legs stretched out underneath it. He was obviously tall, with muscles wrapped around his arms and torse. He was lanky though, with shaggy black hair, and bright brown eyes. He was...hot. He almost looked like a model.

His stomach grumbled, making Alisa giggle. He glanced over at her, smiling. She blushed pressing her face into Boppy's hair, and moved to hide behind me. I laughed, pressing my hand on top of her head.

"Alisa..." I giggled, glancing over at the boy. He looked over at me, with that kind smile on his face. He looked over me, as his eyes met mine. His mouth dropped open with a pop, his dark eyes going wide. He full out gapped at me, his eyes filling with something that I couldn't identify.

"Seth." A tinkling voice called. _Was Seth this guy?_

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as he continued staring, his lips coming up in a small loving smile. I looked down, wrapping my arms around me, feeling like I had walked in with my pants off.

"Seth." The voice called again, a slight giggle at the end. The boy continued staring at me.

"Seth!" The girl called again. This time he blinked several times, glancing away from me. I glanced over at the girl too, stunned by her beauty. She was no more than 14 or 15, with redish brown curls that went down her back. She was bone pale, with perfect features. It made me feel ugly in comparison. She smiled at the boy, who was obviously Seth. "Come with me in here...help out please." She gave a pointed look, obviously demanding more than asking. She gave a look at me, before returning her gaze to Seth. He gave a pained look before gazing at me again.

"Come on man." Another giant guy moved forward, pulling Seth away. I didn't watch him go, I was too freaked out.

What was his problem? I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't smell bad I had just showered. I didn't look that bad did I? I did my hair, and put on some semi nice clothes.

I wasn't extraordinarily good looking. I was pale with red hair and freckles.

Something was wrong with Seth. That I was sure.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed and please Review!**


	2. Blind

**Chapter 2! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Seth POV**

I was torn. I followed Nessie, wanting nothing more than to run back and grab up Jolene and hug her close. I wanted to thank her...for moving here, for completing me, for being my imprint. That was the last thing I knew I should do though, she was already freaked out by me. I sighed, sitting down on a lawn chair my mother and Emily had set up earlier, laying my head in my hands. "Goooood." I grumbled as Nessie gave a tinkling laugh.

"Congrats Seth." she smiled, as Jacob gave a gawfing laugh.

"Yeah," Jake said, slapping my shoulder, "Welcome to the club."

"She thinks I'm a freak." I whined, remembering her gorgeous green eyes widen with panic at me. God she was beautiful. Perfect.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stared at her like that. Not a good first impression." Jacob laughed, sitting down next to me. Nessie slapped the back of his head, and unlike a normal human I knew it would hurt. He winced shrugging at her.

"Seth this is good, you've finally found her." Nessie smiled, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"And she thinks I'm insane." I mumbled, rubbing my face.

"Mom was right?" An angry, growl of a voice came, the door slamming with a loud bang. I looked up, to see Leah, her face twisted in anger. She glared at me with coal black eyes, flat and furious. "You _imprinted_?" Her voice made me angry. Like I wasn't aloud to imprint. Like I was doing something wrong and should get in trouble for it. She knew more than anyone how much I wanted to imprint. How lonely and angry I was. And now I had found her, my other half, my sweet Jolene and Leah was going to ruin it for me. She was going to bitch about it just like she did with everything that made someone else happy. Even if she was hurt and angry, I thought she of all people would be happy for me.

"Yeah I did." I snapped, standing and glaring down at her. Even if she was tall for a girl, she was still a good couple inches below my 6' 6". But she glared right back, her whole body shaking with anger.

"Great, now your gonna be just as _pathetic _and _stupid _as all the others. Prancing around with your little _Jolene." _She spat out her name like it was disgusting, making me even angrier. Jolene wasn't disgusting. She was beautiful and innocent. She was perfect. She was what I'd been looking for, for three years. "She's just some other girl, just as_ plain _and_ boring _as any other girl." She spat, folding her quivering arms across her chest. A growl ripped through my chest, as I began to shake just as bad as she was. I felt Nessie's hand on my arm, trying to hold me back but I jerked it away.

"Don't talk about her like that." I growled, my voice low and dangerous. I barely even recognized it. I wasn't usually angry, hardly ever in fact, totally opposite to my constantly angry sister.

"Why? It's true. She's nothing special." Leah taunted, a wicked smile spreading across her face. Even if it was a taunting, mean smile it still looked wrong on her face. She never smiled anymore.

The door creaked open and shut again, as the chatter from inside moved outside. Neither of us moved, except for our constant shaking. I just glared straight at Leah, my anger getting the best of me. "You can fuck off and go to hell." I whispered, as Leah's face spasmed in pain. I smiled triumphantly, although guilt bubbled up in the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck you." She snapped, her body quivering worse than ever as she took off toward the woods. The group looked over at her, the non members of the pack giving confused, odd looks toward where Leah had disappeared. The others were confused on what had bothered her so badly, but didn't seemed perturbed. Anything could have pissed Leah off that badly. She went transforming over anything nowadays.

I immediately felt bad though. But I couldn't help but get defensive. She was deliberately being a bitch about my imprinting, when she should have been happy. I was finally happy after months of misery. Leah had to ruin everyone's happiness didn't she? If she wasn't happy then no one could be.

Fuck her.

I growled, turning and stomping back inside. I noticed Jolene staring after me, her face confused. I wanted to go to her, to stare into those big green eyes but I couldn't right now. I was for to angry, and dangerous. I could hurt her. So I stormed into the house, going to calm down, ignoring my mother calling my name.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

Alisa seemed to notice something was wrong, and how nervous I was because she sat Boppy in my lap gently smiling at me. "You can hold her if you want." I smiled, thanking her. I took Boppy in my arms, smoothing out her dress and playing with her hair. "Your her favorite sister, like you're mine." She said, giving a big dimpled smile. I laughed.

"I'm your _only_ sister." I pointed out, making her smile.

"But even if I did have another one, you would be my favorite." She said, as I handed her back Boppy. She smiled hugging her to her chest. Alisa was so easy to please. I kissed the top of her head.

"You're my favorite sister too." I said, making her give a giant grin.

"Well everybody is here, so we can grab the food and head outside." Sue burst out, smiling widely. She glanced over at me, her grin growing wider, her eyes twinkling. She was just as weird as her son.

I stood, grabbing Alisa's hand, and followed them toward the food. I was starving. We made out way outside, following the giant muscle men outside. They were laughing and punching each other, trying to make the most noise possible. I rolled my eyes. My aunt thought I would like these guys? I wasn't much for obnoxious guys like this. Alisa found them amusing though, giggling and laughing at them as they shoved each other around. How was she comfortable around these giants? I sure wasn't.

"Seth?" Sue's worried voice rang out, as my head snapped up. Was he coming back over to gap at me some more? I saw him, his hands quivering and his face twisted in pure rage as he stalked past everyones confused glaces and his mothers calls. He looked toward me for a minute, his anger crumpling and his eyes filling with sadness, taking my breath away. What was wrong with him? What had turned him from that smiling, cheery guy in the kitchen to his angry, sad, man walking away from me?

It seemed to hurt me too, the look in his eyes. I didn't like that. Why did this boy I barely know have that kind of effect on me? Why was I so drawn to him? Why did he look like he was staring straight into my very depths when he gave that gapping stare earlier? Why, why, why?

I looked away from his pained gaze, down at Alisa who watched him with open curiosity. His mother gave a worried look as she moved back inside after her son. Alisa tugged on my hand, looking up at me. "What's wrong? Why is he so sad?" She asked, her face sad too. Alisa always caring too much.

"I don't know. Something stupid probably." I mumbled, pulling her toward the food. "Let's eat. You hungry?"

Alisa's short attention span held true as she turned toward the piles of delicious looking food. I smiled dragging her toward the tables.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I sat in my room for a long 20 minutes. It was hard not to go and be with my Jolene. But I didn't want to hurt her. So I sat, trying to calm my raging nerves. My mother came and went when she didn't get sufficient answers out of me. I didn't want to tell her just yet, she would be furious with me, and I didn't want her angry with me too.

I knew I should go find Leah, but I couldn't be away from Jolene much longer. A giant ache was pulling my chest apart. Like my heart was being slowly and painfully ripped from my chest. So I got up off my bed, heading down the hall toward the back door. Toward my Jolene.

My stomach grumbled as I hit the kitchen, the smell of the food still lingering. I had forgotten I was hungry. I rubbed my stomach moving toward the door fast.

"Hungry?" A voice made me jump, looking back. She seemed to glow as I looked back at her. My Jolene. The ache in my chest calmed and diminished at the sighe of her. I fought back a giant grin that was forming, trying not to freak her out again. She had a pile of food on the table and a glass. I took me a minute to put together that she was eating in here...all alone. Why was that? Had someone made her angry, hurt her? Had Leah come back to spit in her face?

"Not eating with the others?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly with the excitment of talking with her. I tried to keep my face smooth and calm, despite the well of wild emotions churning in my stomach. She shrugged glancing down at the pile of food, pushing a chip around her plate.

"I'm not a big people person. Big crowds kinda freak me out." She mumbled, her cheeks flaming red. It was adorable. She looked back up at me through a haze of eyelashes. "Kinda get freaked out when guys I barely know sit and stare at me like some freak too."

It was my turn to blush. My cheeks burned red, as I looked down at my giant shuffling feet. "Sorry about that...I thought-"

Thought what? You were the most beautiful thing I had every seen? That you were the most perfect person in the world?

"I thought you were someone I knew. Shocked me." I mumbled, feeling stupid. She was going to see through my lie in a minute. I looked back up, to see if she was going to press any further. She had a curious look on her face, but took my answer with a nod.

"So why are you in here?" She asked, putting a strawberry into her mouth and munching away.

I gave a shrug, feeling bad for the lies I was giving her. But what was I going to say? I was afraid I was going to transform into a giant wolf infront of you, so I just kinda had to get away. No way. "I was just...upset. I needed to cool down." I shrugged, moving toward the table and sitting down. She seemed fine with it, staring over at me from across the table.

"Got a nasty temper?" She said, a small smile twitching at the corner of her perfect mouth. I grinned shaking my head.

"Not usually, my sister kinda pissed me off." I said, shrugging. She didn't press like some people would, just took that answer. I liked that. She wasn't some nosey gossip. Like I wouldn't care for her either way.

"Oh, that sucks." She said, moving her plate forward. "Want some? I'm not real hungry." I smiled. She was getting better by the second. She gave a small shy smile back. It was beautiful. I grabbed a direto, stuffing it in my mouth God it was good. I was starving though, so I would eat anything.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing up some more chips, shoving them into my mouth. She gave a full out laugh at me, shaking her head.

"Hungry much?" She smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling.

"A wittle." I choked out through a mouth full of food. She laughed again, watching me scarf down her food. "Did you want the last of it?"

"No, no you can have it." she said holding her hands up with a smile. "Your mom starve you or something?"

I shrugged, finishing off her plate. "They wouldn't let me touch any of the food before. Freaking child abuse." She giggled a that, making me smile too. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Jolene?" A irritated voice called, as her mother emerged in the kitchen. She was smoothing the sides of her dress, as she stared at Jolene, clearly annoyed. Jolene rolled her eyes, her eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. "What on earth are you doing in here? We came to make friends here and you just sit-" Her gaze fell on me as her face immediately smoothed out and a polite smile replaced her annoyance. "Oh, I'm sorry. Seth right? I was just looking for my daughter." Her voice, so filled with irritation and annoyance a minute before, was suddenly sweet as honey. The sudden change caught me off guard.

"_I _don't like throwing myself out in the middle of people I don't know and making a fool out of myself, _mother." _Jolene snapped, her jaw tight as she clipped each word, staring up at her mother with dark eyes. The anger clear on her face looked so out of place. That made me stagger back too.

"Jolene, please. Not today." Her mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I beg you." She gave me a quick glance, before straightening up. "Come outside, and try to have some fun. God knows you could use it." Her mother huffed, as she gave me a warm smile before turning on her black heel and heading back out the door. "Now Jolene." She called over her shoulder as the door slapped shut after her. Jolene took a deep breath, her eyes closed.

"Your mom is...nice." I put in, not sure what else to say. Her eyes flew open, her eyes sparked with sudden fury. I nearly fell out of my seat in shock.

"Natalie Summers is anything but _nice." _She spat. She stood, and for a minute I thought she was angry with me. But she clenched her fist, and gave a sigh. "Sorry. I'm just so...sick of her."

"What's wrong?" I asked, pained by her pain. She looked over at me, her face suddenly looking years older, and her eyes filled with sudden pain.

"My mother is completely and utterly blind." She hissed, before stalking out of the kitchen, but in the opposite direction of her mother, out the front door, leaving me shocked and speechless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene's POV**

"Now Jolene." My mother's pinched voice rang thoughout the tiny kitchen, making me shake with anger. Who was she to give me orders. I didn't want to make friends here. I didn't want to be here with her. I hated her.

I closed my eyes, taking in a big gulp of air. Calm, stay calm. Don't freak out in front of Seth. He'll think your some kind of spaz.

"You're mother is...nice." Seth mumbled, sounding unsure. _Nice? NICE? _My mother was a lot of things...but nice wasn't one of them. My eyes snapped open as I stared at him in furious anger. Dumbass. My mother was a bitch. He gaped at me again, but this time in pure shock. My anger caught him off guard.

"Natalie Summers," I spat, "Is nothing but nice." I growled, angry at his stupidity.

I calmed myself though. He didn't know. He didn't know what a worthless mother she was, what a worthless _person _she was. How was he to know that my mother was an ignorant fool. How was he to know that she was the worst mother ever, who chose a sick bastard who tore me open and spat me out over her child. Her little baby Jojo that she claimed to love forever and always, but not enough to save me from the monsters at night.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice now calm. "I'm just so...sick of her."

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, his kind brown eyes filled with concern. I felt anger well up again. What was wrong? Where to start? I turned toward him, staring him straight in the eyes.

"My mother is completely and uterly blind." I hissed through clenched teeth. I turned on my heel at that, storming out of the kitchen, away from my mother, away from the party she cared so much about and away from the odd, caring guy in the kitchen.

I wanted to walk away from this life just like I did my mother.

But I learned a long time ago, you don't always get what you want.

**There you go. I made Jolene lighten up with Seth a bit. Seth needs some sweet loving lol**

**Hope you enjoy and have a merry Christmas. **

**Peace. **


	3. Scars

**So here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first two, and please enjoy the third! **

**P.S. This chap is kinda intense at the end. Just warning their is drug stuff and cutting.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything that is Twilight....(sadness descends) **

**Jolene POV**

My mother ignored me the rest of the night after we went home. My punishment for not following her orders like a little lap dog, and going back to the party. I didn't really care. I was used to it. You did what my mother wanted, she loved you, you didn't do what she wanted, she shut down and acted as if you didn't exist. I preferred to not exist in her world. Somehow she still thought I cared that she ignored me, like when I was little.

_"Mommy!" I called, quivering in my bed. The scratching noise came again, making me whimper. "Mommy please!" I called again, scared tears welling up in my eyes. Nothing. Then the scratching again. I bolted from my bed, flying from the room. I searched around for my mother, until I found her on the couch, my fathers arm around her shoulder, as she gave a tinkling laugh. "Mommy." I said again, calling their attention to me. My father gave me an amused look, his dark eyes lightening at the sight of me in my little night gown. My mother though, turned her head slowly toward me, her face bored. She stared at me as though I was nothing more than a ugly piece of furniture, out of place and unwanted. It made my chest hurt. _

_"What did I tell you to do Jolene?" My mother asked bored, but she had a sharp edge in her voice. I flinched away, plucking away at my nightgown. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mumbled under my breath, blushing under her careless gaze. "What did I say?" She asked again, her voice sharper. I flinched again. _

_"Stay in your bed room. But mommy there's a-"_

_"Jolene, I said to do something, go back to your room. You obviously haven't learned you lesson." She snapped, turning back to my father. He watched me, his face calculating. _

_"But mommy please there is a-"_

_"Go back! You can come out when you learned to listen to your parents." She hissed, her eyes full of anger. I sniffed back tears, as I walked slowly back to my room, fearful of the monster awaiting. I didn't know then that the scratching was the imaginary monster, and the real one was lurking in the living room, waiting to pounce. _

"Did you have fun? You and Seth seemed to be getting along." Tylee smiled, following me into the house. I would much rather have her company to my mothers. I shrugged.

"He's okay." I mumbled. Seth, with his dark eyes, and kind smile. It made me shiver. I could picture his face still cleary as I closed my eyes. My aunt smiled excitedly, obviously wishing for Seth to become my new best friend.

"He's a good kid. A total sweetheart." She grinned, following me into the house. I smiled back, trying to please her. She took that as a good sign, as she headed stayed in the kitchen helping my mom with the different dishes. I watched as my mother made herself busy setting the dishes into the sink, her back turned away from me. I glared at her one last time before heading to my bedroom, not giving her the pleasure of ignoring my good night. It was only 8:30 but I didn't want to be around her any longer than I had too. I put on my pajama's moving toward my bed and wrapping myself tightly in the covers. I was half asleep when I heard the door creak open slightly, making me freeze with fear.

_"Jojo, you asleep little girl?"_

I shook under the sheets, suddenly alert as I held the sheets tight around myself.

"Jojo?" Alisa's voice broke through my panic, making me feel foolish. I gave a relieved sigh, looking up to see her, Boppy clutched in her hands.

He was away rotting in jail.

I was here safe.

"Can I sleep with you?" Alisa whispered, her eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong? Grandpa got you that cool new room." I said, reaching out and smoothing her wild curls. She frowned, glancing down at the floor in embarrassment.

"It's scary." She whined, clutching Boppy tighter.

"Monsters?" I whispered dramatically. "Am I gonna have to go slay the evil monsters?" I asked as I opened up the cover, as she crawled in.

Alisa giggled, her cheeks still red with her embarrassment. She snuggled close, looking up at me with her big, innocent blue eyes. "You can get them!" she smiled closing her eyes.

I wished I could have slayed the monsters.

But they picked on little girls, scared and too little to fight back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth POV

Jolene's pain filled eyes haunted me that night as I went patrolling. I couldn't get her out of my head. It was annoying the shit out of the other pack members. They were happy for me earlier when they all had found out. They were glad I was out of my angry, sad funk. They had all got sick of me, taunting me sometimes that I was as bad as Leah at times.

Leah. I gave a sad whine. She wasn't in her wolf form, cuz I couldn't hear her thoughts. I didn't know where she was. She didn't return home after our fight. Mom was worried, but not surprised. Leah tended to run off after fights, sometimes days at a time. But she usually always stayed as a wolf.

Embryshot off after that, heading around the perimeter Jacob and Sam had set up for us to watch. I huffed, following after him.

I had to wait and wait until the next time I might see Jolene. I prayed that would be soon. I wanted this constant aching in her absence gone. This imprint compulsion was ten times worse when it was for real, and not through their eyes. But nothing could stop my happiness of finding her. Not even the others aversion toward my love filled thoughts.

_You're disgusting. _Leah's voice rang in my ears, making me jerk to a stop and howl loudly in surpise.

_LEAH! _I cried mentally, still howling. Where had she been? What she still angry? God I was an asshole.

_Yeah you were. Shut up! _She snapped, as I cut off my loud howl. The others grumbled mentally at me, along the lines of 'stupid' and 'dumbass'. _Jesus. _I could practically picture Leah rolling her eyes.

_Leah I'm sorry. So sorry. I just got so angry. _I whimpered, my ears flattening against my head. Leah came bounding into the clearing I was in, as I whimpered again shrinking beneath her. I took a lot...I was a bit bigger than her even in this form. _You can take a good chunk out of me if you want. _I mumbled, lifting my head to show her my neck. She gave a bark of a laugh, licking my cheek.

_Get up stupid. _She mumbled, as I stood up again, my ears still back against my skull. _It's fine. I was being a bitch. I should...be happy for you. _She sighed, her head hanging.

_Didn't know you could be Leah. _Quil put in, making Leah give a small growl, but she ignored him.

_I guess I'm afraid of losing my little brother. You're about all I got left. _She sighed, her head falling. I whined licking her muzzle lightly.

_I'm still your little brother. _I assured her, flinching at the little part. She gave a laugh at my mental embarrassment. I knew it was okay.

Good. I had my sis back...and now I wanted my imprint.

My Jolene.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jolene POV

My mother continued to ignore me the next day. I didn't really care. I just played with Alisa for a while, before she went off with Tylee to the mall in Seattle. She asked me...well practically begged me to go but I didn't. I lied and said I was tired. I didn't mind going with my aunt, I just didn't want to be around anyone.

I grabbed my mom's keys, glaring at her as I headed out the door and started driving off toward the beach I had seen all those weeks ago. I saw my mom in the rear view mirror, yelling out the front door as I just drove off. I didn't care, that's what she got for not paying attention. I drove, getting lost a few times before I found the beach. I parked, staring down at the gray drab waves as they swished along the beach. I grabbed my sweat shirt shoving it over my head and heading toward the shore. My cell went off, flashing my mothers number, which I quickly shut off. Get a dose of your own medicine Natalie.

I wished I knew where to get some outlets here. I had left my stash of drugs back at home, under my loose floorboard. I had some pills I had brought. I needed something to help me put up with my stupid mother. At least I knew where my mother always kept her alcohol.

God I hated this. I hated this stupid town, and the stupid house, and my stupid worthless mother. She didn't care about anything but her image, and that stupid fucking bastard she called my father. I just wanted to go away. Far away. But I couldn't. I didn't have enough money to take care of me and Alisa, and I couldn't leave her here with my mother. When my father got out, she would take him back, and if she was left alone with that monster...

I couldn't even think of that. Sweet little Alisa, who couldn't hurt a fly, would never go through what I did. I would make sure of that. I was her older sister, and I was going to make sure to be a damn good one and make sure she _never _went through what I did. I would get her out as soon as we both could, and never look back.

Sighing, I sat down on a log, wrapping my arms around myself. I grabbed a stick off the ground, tracing circles and hearts in the ground. I wondered sometimes what I ever did to deserve what had happened to me. I wondered why God, if he was real, would put a little girl thought what He put me through. If god existed, he was a jerk. They say He cared, then why would he do this to me?

"Pondering the meaning of life?"

I gave a small scream of surprise, jumping at the sound of the voice. I turned, seeing Seth's giant form leaning over me, the sun directly behind him like some kind of lighted halo. He had his giant grin on, and I couldn't help but wonder if his face was stuck like that. He gave a laugh, but quite at the sight of my deadly glare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He gave another husky chuckle, sitting down beside me. I glanced at him, as he grinned back down at me. "What you up too?"

"Sitting at the beach." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but his constantly large grin stayed there. "You?"

"I was bored, so I thought I would come to the beach early. I'm waiting for the bon fire." He said, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Bon fire?" I asked curiously. He gave a nod.

"We're all meeting up... me and some of my friends." He said. He glanced at me, his smile fading slightly. "So...the other night. Were you alright?"

I sighed, looking down at the sand. I felt his big brown eyes on me as he awaited my answer. "I was just a little pissed. No big deal." I gave him a winning smile hoping he would just leave it. I was not going to discuss my personal demons with an absolute stranger. He frowned, seeming to guess my lie.

"You sure. You looked pretty upset when you left." He mumbled, his face worried. What the hell did he care?

"I'm fine Seth. So where can you get some joints around here?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. He gave me a shocked look.

"I-what? Like..._drugs_?" He asked, his voice low as though someone would hear us, even though no one was even on the beach but us. I gave him a laugh. He was one of those guys. Mommy's boys.

"Yes, like _drugs. _Marijuana. Hemp. Whatever you wanna call it." I rolled my eyes, rubbing my legs for warmth. He gaped at me, his eyes wide. "You've never done it?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes again.

"No! It's illegal. Why the hell would you want some?" He asked, his voice going an octive higher. I stood. He was of no use to me. He stood with me, watching me. "Why do you want that stuff?"

"Because I left my stash at my old home." I snapped, shoving my hands in my hoddie pocket. "I thought some marijuana would be easier than some other stuff around here. Obviously you were the wrong person to ask." I mumbled, moving back toward my car. I hoped he wouldn't follow me, but he did. I sighed.

"Other stuff? What like coke and stuff? You can't tell me you do that!" Seth gasped, grabbing my arm. I jerked to a stop pulling my arm back.

"Yes, I can say I do that. I do plenty of stuff. I have to, to live with my mother." I gave a harsh laugh, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at him. "Why the hell do you care if I do drugs? Or _anything_ I do for that fact." I snapped, folding my arms. He gave me a pained look, his eyes sad.

"Because I care. That's all you need to know." He sighed, rubbing his face. "You can't go using drugs."

"Yes," I hissed, moving back toward my car, "I can and will."

Seth gave an odd growling noise as he followed me up the hill toward my car. I glared at him over my shoulder clenching my fist. "I'll stop you." He called, his foot steps clapping against the asphalt.

"How you gonna call the police on me? How many does this place have? 2?" I laughed, clicking the car unlock key. The lights flashed as I opened the door. A dark giant hand slammed against it, closing it with a bang. I shoved at him, which was like shoving at a wall. He grabbed my wrists, looking down at me intensely.

"You can't do drugs. You could hurt yourself. You could overdose. It will hurt you." He whispered, his eyes wide. Like he was scared I would hurt myself. Why? Why did he CARE? No one else did? Not my mother, not my father, not the social worker...not anyone. Why did this random boy I talk to once care so god damn much?

"You can fuck off. You don't even know." I snapped, yanking away. "Get the fuck away from my car." I jerked the door open, watching as he stepped back as I started the car up. I didn't look at him until I was turning toward home. His face was twisted in pain and worry, as he shook violently.

Fuck him. Who was he to tell me what to do? He didn't know me, know why I'd lived through.

I would do what I want.

I would have my freedom.

"Where the hell have you been? Taking my keys like that and running off to god know where-" My mother started, yelling as I entered the room. My aunt was there, her face was worried and panicked. I felt a pang of guilt at upsetting her.

"I went out. There was nothing to do." I mumbled, setting the keys on the counter as I went by. She followed of course, getting in her stupid two cents. Like she cared what could have happened to me, as apposed to what happened to her fancy new car.

"You don't go out whenever the hell you want. I'm still your mother and-"

"Mother?!" I cried, my voice high pitched with anger. "You stopped being my mother the day you chose that fucking PEDOPHILE over me." I yelled, whipping around and glaring at her. My mother nearly stumbled back with my anger. Her eyes went wide as she took a deep breath.

"Your father is a good man who was framed. Those lies against him were ridiculous-"

"My lies too mom? Am I ridiculous for telling what he did to me?" I gave a hysterical laugh. "Your ridiculous. You're so blind. Your precious _husband _is a perverted bastard who sneaked into bed with little kids, who _raped _innocent child-"

I felt the sting before I realized what she had done. I tasted bitter copper of blood in my mouth. "Natalie!" Tylee cried, moving forward and stepping between us. I lifted my hand to the cheek she had hit, feeling it sting with my light touch. "Just...just go away from each other." She said, her eyes frantic.

"Never, ever say that about you father again." My mother hissed, before stalking away and slamming her door shut. I sat, staring after her in shock. She had never hit me before. That was a new low for her. Tylee moved forward, lifting her hand. I jerked away, as I saw Alisa, her little eyes filled with tears watching us.

"Jolene?" Tylee whispered, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine." I answered, my voice a blank monotone. "I'm going to bed." I mumbled, moving to the bathroom instead of the bedroom. I stared into the mirror for a moment, looking at the little cut that my mother had given me from her wedding ring. How ironic.

I opened the drawer, searching frantically for the relief. Where was it...where were they?

I found them, lifting them and watching them glint in the light. I smiled slightly at the thought of the release coming next. My hand shook as I ran the scissors along my skin. I watched the blood bubble up as the release from the pain made me shake with happiness. I was okay now. I was fine.

I grabbed a towel, pressing it against the new cut. I looked at my arm, seeing some of the old cuts had healed already. Leaving behind scars. So I was scared inside and out.

But these were scars from my doing.

The ones on the inside were from someone else. They were so much worse.

**Wooo...that was kinda hard to write. You find out a lot in the chap about Jojo's family and such. It was kinda intense like I said. Let me know what you think. No flames please.**


	4. Truth

**Fourth chapter peeps! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jolene POV**

I didn't want to go to school. Which wasn't unusual because school bored the shit out of me. But this wasn't because of being bored, it was because I didn't want to see Seth. After our last little time together I didn't want to see him again. Even if Aunt Tylee was all excited telling me that Seth would be there and he would show me around take care of me. I didn't have the heart to tell her I had ruined the friendship with the first person that had talked with me here. So I just nodded and smiled acting like I was excited to see him again.

"So, Sue said Seth would meet you by the office, and he would show you around." Tylee smiled, pulling into the parking lot. I gapped at her.

"You _called _her?" I gasped, making her glance over at me curiously. Did Seth tell his mommy about our little talk?

"Yeah, she was happy that you and Seth are getting along." Tylee assured me. I calmed. What mom would be happy about her son being friends with a druggie? She obviously didn't know if she was going telling Tylee that. So Seth wasn't as much as a mommys boy as I thought. Still didn't change my view of him.

"Oh," I mumbled. She gave me another curious look, before parking.

"So have a good day. Your mom will probably call you later." She smiled nervously. She didn't know what to think about what had happened the night before. She wasn't used to the craziness that was my mother. She would learn soon enough. I just nodded, grabbing my bag and exiting the car.

"Thanks Tylee." I smiled, waving at her as she drove off. I sighed, looking at the school. A couple of kids that were outside, stared outright at me, their eyes following me as I squared my shoulders and entered the small school. People's eyes followed me as I walked toward the office. I was taking my time, not because I liked the stares, but because I was dreading seeing Seth again. I didn't want any of his shit again. I finally reached the office, glancing around for him. I'm sure he would be easy to spot, with his giant buffness. There couldn't be a lot of kids like that here. I entered as fast as I could, just in case I did miss him and he was coming for me. I looked around the small office to spot a chubby middle aged women at a desk. I went up, giving her a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Jolene Summers. I need my schedule and stuff." I said, giving her a smile. She grinned back, nodding.

"Of course. Tylee's little niece." She said. I flinched at the word little but held my smile. She riffled through some papers, before handing me a couple. "There you go Hun! Have a nice day and if you have any questions just come back."

"Thanks." I smiled heading out the office. I glanced around again, searching for Seth before I began heading down the hallway. I shoved down my sleeve absentmindedly, making sure no one could see my cuts. I had a long sleeve shirt on, so I knew no one could, but I was being paranoid.

I found my locker easily, as I began to shove my stuff in. I organized everything perfectly, before turning around and-

"Jolene!" Seth's husky voice rung throughout the hallway, as I turned to see him pushing through the crowd. I gave a growl, turning back around and trying to be busy with something. He came to my side though, so close I could feel the heat coming off of him. I sighed, leaning up to glare at him.

"What? Wanna give me the D.A.R.E speech?" I hissed, folding my arms in confrontation. He held up his hands up though in surrender.

"I just wanna talk. Show you around and stuff. Tylee called my-" He jerked to a stop, his eyes going wide as he looked at my face. He took my chin gently, his flaming hot fingers burning against my skin. "What happened to your face?" He gasped.

I jerked my face away, glaring at him. "Nothing, I fell. Leave me alone okay?" I snapped, folding my arms.

"I can't." He mumbled. What did that mean? I looked up at him, his eyes wide with something I couldn't identify. He sighed, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair from my face. He left a trail of goosebumps where he touched my face. I felt my breath come out in shaky gasps. How was he doing this to me? Making me freeze with....with I don't know what.

The bell rang shrilly overhead, making me jump. Seth sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "I'll see you later Jolene." He whispered, giving me a smile before he turned and left me shaky and breathless.

Why could he do that?

Why could he make me hate him...and want to kiss him too?

He scared the shit out of me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I wondered what happened to her face. If someone had hurt her. She said she fell though, so I took it. But if someone had hurt her.... I clenched my fists at the thought. I had had a couple of classes with Jolene, watching her. She ignored me, not even glancing my way. Even as she walked past me down the aisle she stared straight ahead as though I wasn't there. It broke my heart every time. She was obviously still mad at me for the other day with the drug thing. But I couldn't let her go do drugs!

I sighed, shoving my backpack over my shoulder. I headed out, walking toward my car. I saw a flash of red, seeing Jolene walking across the parking lot. I ran after her, calling for her. She turned her head, glancing over her shoulder, and came to a stop.

"What?" She snapped furious, shocking me with her anger. "What the hell do you want Seth?"

"I-I just wanted to talk...see if you needed a ride home." I stuttered. She gave me a disbelieving look, rolling her eyes.

"Why so you can tell me off again?"

"No," I said immediately. I wasn't going to bug her about it anymore if it meant having her around me, at least civilized. "I just wanna...hang out with you." I gave her a smile, hoping she would just give me one chance. I needed her. I needed her to be civilized at least.

"No." She said simply, making my heart sink. What did it take to get to this girl? My face fell. "I...can't. Tylee is already coming." She mumbled. She glanced up at me, her eyes confused.

"How about Monday?" I smiled at her, my heart beating faster and faster. It was like this whole thing counted on her answer. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she stared at me for a long moment. She looked down after a while, her red hair falling over her eyes. I wanted to reach out and brush them away, but I contained myself.

"No, I'm getting another ride from Tylee." She said gently, as a honk came from behind her. I felt my breath leave my lungs, like I had been knocked breathless. She gave me a look that I didn't understand before she turned and headed toward Tylee's car, leaving me alone staring after her. It felt like she was taking my heart with her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

When was he gonna give it a break? When was he gonna just get the picture that I _didn't _want anything to do with him? He was so weird. Did he often do this? Start liking girls and wanting to "care" for them. I wondered absentmindedly if he was just trying to get laid. Like that was _ever _going to happen.

I shoved my bag over my shoulder getting in the car and slamming the door shut. Tylee gave me a curious look, before turning the car out of the parking lot. "How was the first day?" She smiled, looking over at me.

"Fine." I said, staring out the window. Well, glaring.

"Did Seth find you?" She smiled. I felt a wave of anger pass over me.

"Yeah, he did. Can you tell him to leave me alone? Seriously, he's annoying. God." I snapped. Tylee looked shocked, her cheeks going red.

"I'm sorry...I just thought you guys got along...and you didn't know anyone." She mumbled, turning into the house. I felt guilt well up.

"Well I don't like him... okay. It's fine. I met some people today so... I'm fine." I said, getting out of the car with her. I glanced over at Tylee who was still red. "Its fine Tylee." I said, hoping she would feel better. She nodded, looking a bit better.

"So your new friends?" She prompted as we entered the kitchen. Alisa was there with grandpa eating a sandwich. She hadn't talked to me much since the incident with mom. I ran a hand over her curls as she glanced over at me with a small nervous smile.

"Hi hun." I smiled, kissing the top of her head. She smiled wider, sitting up straighter. I wondered if she thought I was mad at her too. I turned back too Tylee. "There cool..." I said thinking back to Aiden and Kyra. "They invited me over to hang out with them. Can I go?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You're gonna have to ask your mom." Tylee said, giving me a small smile.

That was a yes.

I sat down with grandpa and Alisa, knowing very well I would go even without my mothers permission. There was going to be alcohol and I _had _to get away from my mother.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I was nervous the last few days. Nervous because of what Jolene had said. What if she did go and do some drugs? What if she overdosed? God what the hell was so bad that she would need to turn to _that? _I knew she couldn't stand her mom, but I didn't know it was that bad. What would that women do to make Jolene so angry? I wished I knew so I could help her. I didn't want her hurting like this. Ever. I wanted to run and protect her from whatever was hurting her. If I knew what it was it would be ten times easier.

"Slow Seth. This Jolene obviously needs some space first." Edward put in suddenly making me look over at him. I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I _have _to be around her. I've waited three freaking years for her, and now she hates me." I growled, clenching my fists. I couldn't take this. I wanted to go running to find her here and now, make sure she was okay. How the hell did the others stand this? How did any of them go a second without their imprint? I knew it wasn't easy, but Jesus!

Edward gave a chuckle at my thoughts. "It's fine Seth, I'm sure she'll be fine." Esme piped up, giving me a motherly smile. I sighed, nodding.

"I _would _tell you if everything was going to be okay, but you and your damn blocking everything out kinda gets in the way." Alice huffed, glaring at me. I laughed, watching as she glared at the chess board she was playing over with Jasper. He grinned, giving me a nod. It was the first time they had played fairly since 1962.

"Sorry Alice."

I stayed for a couple hours, playing with Alice a couple times, winning each time. She would growl at me, her golden eyes frustrated. Jasper would rub her shoulders gently, trying to calm her but even his gift couldn't keep her from getting angry. She eventually gave up, slamming down her hand and sending chess everywhere. Edward and Bella burst into laughter watching her as she through herself into the chair.

I grew tired, and eventually fell asleep on the couch, snoring away... (this next part is a dream just in case you don't understand)

_"Having fun there?" A giggled reached my ears, as two tiny hands slid around my neck, hugging me from behind. I smile, as I felt a kiss against my cheek. "Hey." Jolene smiled. _

_"Hey," I repeated, turning toward her. She immediatly came into my lap, as I wrapped my arms around her. "You alright?" I asked, glancing over her. She laughed. _

_"Fine, werewolf boy." She giggled, laying her head in the crook of my neck. _

_"Jolene." I sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Why can't you really be like this? Why are you so angry?"_

_She glanced up at me then, her eyes sad and worn. _

_"Because he hurt me."_

"SETH!" A booming voice jerked me awake, making me gasp. I glanced around, finding Emmett standing over me, his golden eyes worried. "You're girl is here."

"What?" I asked, still groggy. He just shook his head, walked out of my room and down the stairs. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. My girl. Jolene? I bolted up, following Emmett into the living room. I heard a hysterical giggle, as I turned the corner and saw Jolene, held up by Jacob, her eyes blood shot. I could smell the acohol radiating off of her, making me gag. She glanced over at me her eyes going wide as she laughed again.

"Uh, oh!" She giggled. "It's the D.A.R.E romodel! I'm in trouble now." She burst into a fit of giggles, as my heart broke.

"We found her up at that party Sam made us break up. She's pretty whacked out." Embry mumbled, giving me a sympathetic look. Jacob released her, as she stumbled forward slightly. Esme gasped, reaching out, but I caught her first. She blinked, looking up at me with wide amused eyes.

"You are tall!" She giggled. She swayed a bit, making me grab hold of her waist. "I am seriously fucked up." She laughed. Esme gave me a sad look, almost like she was near tears with worry. That was Esme for you.

"Jolene," I said, my voice weak. She glanced around her head rolling. "Jolene, look at me." I whispered. She glanced up, the goofy smile on her lips.

"Yes mommy's boy!" She said, straightening and trying to look attentive. She bit back some giggles.

"What the hell did you take?" I asked, my hands shaking slightly.

"Um...well I had some vodka...and then I took this pill." She listed, flipping down her fingers with each thing she named off.

"Pill? What kind of pill?" I asked, my voice rising with panic.

"Wow, calm down Sethy! It was just a little pill." She shrugged, pulling back from my hold on her waist. I tightened my grip, holding her close to me. She frowned, shoving at my arms. "Let go." She snapped, hitting my arm. "I wanna go home."

"Seth, she's out of it-" Embry started.

"No." I mumbled, moving her toward the couch. "Just stay here for a minute." I urged.

"No!" She said stubbornly, squirming as I sat her down. "God, get away from me." I grabbed her arm as she began to try to hit me again. I didn't grip it hard, but she gave a cry, yanking away. "Stop!" She cried, tears filling her eyes. I immediately yanked my hand away, feeling worried. Jasper's nostrils flared, as he back away from Jolene. He darted upstairs, Alice following him immediately. Jolene didn't seem to notice, she was to busy glaring at me. I wondered what that was about.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" I stopped, watching as blood spread across her purple sleeve. That was why. "Jo..." I took her hand again, ignoring as she cried out in protest. I lifted her sleeve, revealing several different criss crossed cuts, some healed, some halfway healed and a couple freshly bleeding. I gasped, tears pricking my own eyes. She jerked her hand away from my frozen hand, shoving her sleeve back down. "Carlisle..." I called. He moved forward, glancing over her sleeve. I lifted it again as she struggled against me.

"Fuck off! Leave me alone!" Jolene cried.

"Oh, sweetie." Esme gasped, staring down at her too. Jolene glared at her, and then back at me.

"You did that...didn't you?" I whispered, my voice cracking. She just glared tanking her arm away and cradling her arm to her chest. Carlisle gave a sad look toward her, glancing over at his wife.

"Yes," She spat. The answer was like a dull knife shoved into my heart. "I cut myself. I use scissors and I cut myself and make myself bleed." She gave a little giggle, her face mocking. "You can look at me like I'm all pathetic, but you don't understand."

"Your can't hurt yourself!" I bellowed. Emmett lay a hand down on my down on my shoulder, pulling me back. I jerked away, grabbing Jolene's shoulders. "You can't do that anymore! You can't hurt yourself like that!"

"I can! I do! It's all that helps!" She spat, glaring up at me with angry eyes.

"Why do you hurt so bad that you have to do that? That you have to hurt yourself like this? Why?" I begged, grabbing her face in my hands. She shook her head, looking away from me tears filling her beautiful green eyes.

"He gave me scars on the inside. These are nothing compared to what _he _did." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. I thought back to my dream for a moment. _"Because he hurt me." _

"Who? What did he do?" I asked, my hands shaking. I would kill anyone who hurt her bad enough to make her do _this. _She just glared at me, shaking her head.

"Your father?" Edward put in suddenly, raising his eyebrows. Jolene looked over at him, her eyes wide. "He... " Edward sighed, pinching his nose.

"What?" I said, glancing back at him.

"Shut up." Jolene put in her voice an angry growl.

"He was a pedophile. He's in jail now." Edward sighed, looking at Jolene with sad eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Jolene yelled, standing. I held her back as she lunged at Edward with wobbly feet.

"He hurt you? He did that stuff to you?" I gasped, frozen. She turned, hitting me. It was like a feather slapping against me. She began punching me again and again, and I just let her.

"Shut up!" She moaned, gasping as she gave a choked sob. Esme's face was filled with pain as she stared at Jolene. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her. She struggled a bit, before she finally slumped against me. Rosalie's fist was clenched as she stared at Jolene with a look of anger. I didn't understand what that was about.

"Esme, can she stay-"

"Of course sweetie. You can-"

"She can sleep in our room." Rosalie put in, her fist unclenched. Emmett glanced at her, putting his massive hand on her shoulder, kissing her hair. She leaned into him. I didn't understand Rose's sudden helpfulness...she had never really cared for me or Jake, but I nodded, lifting Jolene. Jolene gave a sniff, her eyes half closed.

"Thank Rose." I whispered, moving her up the stairs. I felt everyone's eyes on me, as I found Rose's room. I had never been in, but I opened it, setting her down on the large lavished bed. Whether she had passed out, or was asleep I wasn't sure. I smoothed back her red hair, kissing her forehead. I felt tears prick my eyes. What had her father done to her?

_He was a pedophile._

_It's all that helps._

_He gave me scars on the inside. _

I closed my eyes, a tear slipping. My shoulders shook with sobs. My poor Jolene...

"I'll _never _let anyone hurt you again." I whispered, kissing her hair.

Never again.

**Another intense chapter. Hope you liked and please show me love!**

**Peace!**


	5. Live

**Chapter five!**

**Here we go!**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**Okay now forreal lol.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight your an idiot.**

**Jolene POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. I'd never had a hangover this bad. I opened my eyes, closing them immediately to the light streaming through the window and groaned. This sucked.

I leaned up, rubbing my face. Jesus. This was the only thing I hated about alcohol.

I opened my eyes this time, letting my head pound as I adjusted to the light. I gasped. Oh god this wasn't my room. Where was I? I had never woken up somewhere I didn't know. This definitely wasn't a part of my house. It was a large room, with light purple walls, and a full length mirror. The bed was huge with a canopy over it and nice soft sheets. A door was open off to the side, revealing a huge walk in closet. I stood, moving toward it. It held several fancy dresses, and brand name girl clothes. Had I woken up in a mansion?

I tried to remember what had happened last night. I remembered getting drunk, partying with Aiden and Krya. I remember taking the pill... and I a fuzy giant taking me somewhere. Was he taking me here? What had he done to me?

Then I remember Seth. Why was Seth in my memories?

And then it clicked. The glass house, the pale beautiful people, Seth's giant pained eyes.

_"You did this didn't you?"_

_"It's nothing compared to what he did to me."_

_"Your father?... He's a pedophile."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

Oh god. Seth knew everything. He knew about my dad, he knew about my cuts, my scars. No...

I lifted my arm, shoving the sleeve up to find white gauze wrapped around my cuts. Blood spotted it slightly.

I had to get out of here. I had to leave. I stood, stumbling slightly as my head spun. I moved out of the beautiful room, down the hall down the stairs. I stopped though as I was met at the bottom of the stairs by the beautiful people from last night. They were fuzzy in my memories from last night but they were all to clear now. There were five of them, each breathtakingly beautiful in their own way.

The first one I noticed was the furthest from me, but he was hugest. He had curly black hair, with golden eyes framed in long black eyelashes. He looked no older than 19 or 20. He had large bands of muscles wrapped around his torso and arms that would give Seth a run for his money. He had a childlike innocence around him, but he was all but too serious staring at me his eyes filled with sadness. So they knew all about my episode.

The next was his opposite, a small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair. Her eyes were the same gold, but they were a bit brighter as she stared at me. She bounced slightly on the balls of her heals, looking like she wanted to run at me. She was so small, with tiny little features that fit her perfectly.

The other was the most beautiful, with long blonde hair, perfectly curled. She had black eyes instead of gold, with perfect features. Her body had curves in all the right places. It was a body that would make any guy drool.

The one next to her was tall and less muscular than the giant one. He had reddish hair that was windswept and sticking in all directions. His eyes were a mixture between black and gold. His face was curious instead of filled with pity like the others.

The last one was the oldest looking, around her mid twenties. She had a gentle heart shaped face that was framed by soft carmel curls. She was shorter than the blonde, but bigger than the pixie one. She looked up at me with a worried almost motherly look. It made my heart ache, because my mother never gave me that look and a total stranger could.

Seth appeared behind the large one suddenly, his face panicked almost as he looked over at me. In a couple massive strides he was in front of me, making me take a step back. "Jolene." He whispered, his voice laced with pain and worry. I flinched away from it, not wanting this. I didn't want pity.

"I'm- I'm going. I wanna leave." I whispered, feeling odd having all of them watching me. I didn't want a big production of my screwed up life. Total strangers already knew how screwed up I was, and I definitely didn't need this.

"Jolene," Seth repeated, but this time it almost sounded scolding. Like I was stupid for wanting to leave. "We...we need to talk." He sighed, glancing down at my bandaged arm. I shoved the sleeve down, folding my arms.

"It's none of your business." I said, holding my head up. I squared my shoulder preparing to fight him to get out. "I'm going." I said again, moving toward the door again. He stepped in front of me his hand shooting out to block my way. I gritted my teeth and turned a glare toward him. "_Move_ Seth."

He grabbed my cut arm, holding it up and shoving back the sleeve. I struggled against his grasp but he was to strong. "This," he said, his voice filled with pain, "this has to stop." He ran his fingers lightly over the bandage, his hand curling around my hand. I felt the goosebumps rise again, making me shiver. I yanked my hand away, and he let me.

"What I do to myself is none of your business." I hissed, shoving the sleeve down. I tried to duck under his arm and get out the door again, but he grabbed my waist, making me gasp as he pulled me back and held me firmly so he could stare down at me. He looked almost mad as he stared at me.

"What you do to yourself _is _my business. If your hurting yourself- I can't have you doing that." He growled, his teeth clenching. I stared up at him in fear for the first time since I'd met him. His hands squeezed my waist harder, making me gasp again. "You _have _to stop." He ordered. Tears rose up in my eyes as his grasp.

"Let me go...please." I begged. I hated that I was begging. I hadn't begged for anything since my father had ripped my legs apart.

_"Stop daddy. It hurts, stop." I begged, shaking as he crawled over me. His dark face loomed over me, as he ran his hand down my little quivering body. _

_"Say the magic word Jojo." He laughed, his dark eyes boring into mine. Tears filled my eyes as the pain went through my center again. His eyes rolled back, his hand shoving my hands down. _

_"Please! Please daddy!"_

I shook with the sudden memory, frozen in Seth's grib. Tears flowed over my cheeks, as I stared up at him in fear. A growl ripped through the room making Seth look up.

"Let her go Seth." A velvet voice, hard with anger, said from behind. _Yes, let her go. _I begged mentally. Seth looked at the owner of the voice in confusion but nodded as he released me. I stumbled back, wrapping my arms around my middle.

"Let me go home." I whispered. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to-

"Face the truth?" The velvet voice said again, making me turn. It was the red haired one, his golden eyes boring into mine. "You don't want to face the fact that you're handling this completely wrong?"

I glared at him through my tears straightening. "You don't know anything." I hissed, wiping the tears from my face.

"I know you cut yourself because you want to make sure it's _you_ hurting yourself, not others. You would rather make yourself bleed than give others the chance to make you bleed." He said, folding his pale arms across his chest.

"Shut up." Who the hell was he to tell me this? He didn't know.

"You will take anything- coke, pills, weed, alcohol- to drown out the pain. You don't care if it kills you, because you've been dead for a long time now." He said, moving closer. I felt tears prick my eyes again, because even if I wouldn't admit it those words were the truth. I had felt like I was dead since I was 11 and my father had made me bleed for his sick pleasures again. The red haired man leaned over me his eyes like hardened topaz. "You're going to kill yourself-"

"Stop." I begged.

"You keep it up and that's how its' gonna be."

"Edward." Seth growled, his eyes frantic as he stared between us.

"You're little sister, Alisa will be left alone and when he gets out he'll do the same to her if you die. She'll end up like you if you go." He hissed, his eyes boring into mine.

"NO!" I yelled, slamming my fists against his chest. That would never happen. I would never let Alisa die under that monsters smiling face. I would protect my sweet little sister. I continued banging on his chest, trying to hurt him. It was like hitting a stone building. My fists ached as I did it but I kept hitting him over and over. "Fuck you! You don't know anything. Fuck you!" A warm arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back as I began sobbing.

I wanted to die. That was true. But I couldn't so I was stuck walking through life like nothing. I couldn't be happy, I couldn't love. There was nothing left to me. My father had broken me away, chipping away all that was good and feeling about me. I was damaged goods. I was a whisper of what I used to be. What use was I to the world?

The arm pulled me close, and hot breath was on my ear. "I want you alive. I need you Jolene." Seth's voice whispered in my ear.

_Why? What was I to you?_

"I want you happy Jolene. I want you to smile and I want you to mean it. I want you to know I care about you. I will always care about you." He whispered gently, holding me so close I could hardly breath.

I broke down then.

Because I did have someone who cared.

Because he was a stranger and he cared more than my mother, who was supposed to love me always.

Because even though I had wanted to die for a long time, as Seth whispered in my ear with such feeling, with such love, I realized I did want to live.

Somewhere deep down I wanted to live.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

Jolene passed out of exhaustion after she sobbed for what seemed like forever. I just held her, trying not to cry too. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. I couldn't stand her being this sad. It hurt me so bad too. She should be smiling, she should be happy but her bastard of a father had hurt her so badly. If I _ever _saw that man I swear to god I would rip him limb from limb. I would tear him into small peices and burn him alive. I would-

"Seth please." Edward sighed, glancing at me in half amusment half exasperation.

"I can't help it." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of Jolene's still form. "She just...I can't take it seeing her like this." I whispered, running a hand over her soft red hair.

"She's going to take a while to heal." Rosalie put in absentmindedly. She was staring at Jolene, her face far away. My eyebrows furrowed trying to understand Rosalie's sympathy for Jolene. She didn't seem to like humans as much as Alice or Emmett. Bella had mentioned a couple of times that Rosalie used to hate her for being human.

Emmett reached out for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her down on his lap. She leaned down into him, closing her eyes against his neck as he murmured something too low for me to hear. I glanced away feeling like I was intruding somehow.

"She.... surrendered to you a bit." Edward said, glancing at Jolene softly. "She found that she didn't want to die as much as she thought."

I felt hope surge up at that, a small smile coming across my face. That's what I wanted. I wanted her to want to live. If she died- I close my eyes at the thought and tried not to think of that. I couldn't even imagine that. I ran a hand over the bandage on her arm, wondering how many scars she had from her doing. She had to stop.

"She'll get better." Alice put in suddenly. "I can't see very many things of her, you seem to be around her a lot. But from what I can see... she gets happy." Alice gave a small smile, staring at Jolene. I closed my eyes, getting happier and happier. She had me around. She was going to be happy.

"Thank you Alice." I murmured.

Edward gave an amused laugh suddenly, glancing over at Alice. She gave a shrug at him, a small smile playing at her lips. "What?" I asked, glancing between the two. They seemed to have some odd conversations that no one else could get in on sometimes. It was annoying.

"Alice likes your imprint." Edward said, and amused grin on his face. Bella gave a small grin as she looked over at Alice.

"We end up friends!" Alice smiled widely, bouncing slightly in her seat. Jasper gave his wife an amused grin, squeezing her shoulder. "_She _goes shopping with me." Alice said, glaring over at Bella. Bella shrugged as Edward twirled a piece of her hair with an grin.

"At least you won't bug me anymore." Bella shrugged.

The Cullen's, my extended family, liked her. She was already cared about by so many. I hoped she saw that. I hoped she understood that we all loved her too.

I hoped she would let me in now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

I didn't remember passing out. I just remembered crying a lot, and then waking up to the sound of a giant woop followed by the sound of television. I groaned, and turned away from the sound, just wanting to continue sleeping. A cold hand lay on my arm followed by a gentle whisper.

"Jolene?" The voice was soft and tinkling, like chiming bells.

"Mmmm." I moaned, my eyes fluttering open. I stared up at the motherly pale women from earlier. She gave me a soft smile, leaning back.

"Hi," She said tentatively. "I'm Esme Cullen. We fixed some dinner for Seth and you, if you want to eat."

My stomach growled, answering for me. A booming laugh sounded from a couple feet away, making me look up. The big guy from earlier was grinning at me, dimples popping up on his pale cheeks. "The human hungry?" He laughed again, turning back to the TV. Human? What did that mean? The blonde goddess looking one slapped him in the back of the head, giving him a glare. He rubbed his head where she had hit, sticking his lip out in an amusing pout. The girl's lips twitched slightly but she continued her glare.

"Would you like to come eat?" Esme smiled, ignoring both of them. I wasn't sure of what to do. These people knew everything, but they seemed to be fine.

"Come on Jolene. Esme makes a mean steak." Seth piped up suddenly. I glanced over at him for the first time. He had a huge grin on his face, like nothing was wrong here. He moved forward, holding out his hand to me. I looked up at him, his big smile, his plain happiness.

I took his hand, which made him grin even wider. He helped me up, steadying me as I wobbled a bit. He kept his grip on my hand as we made out way to the kitchen, Esme right behind us. The table was set for three, and a couple different dishes of food were set out on the table. "Um, well, there's noodles and mashed potatoes. Rice, steak and mac and cheese." Esme said nervously, pointing to each dish. I smiled at her, and her kindness that I didn't even know what I did to deserve. Seth sat down, letting my hand go as he piled the food onto his plate.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen." I mumbled, sitting down next to Seth. "It looks really good."

"Of course. You're welcome here." She smiled, setting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled back as she moved away with a grace that made me jelous.

"Esme's the nicest person you'll ever meet." Seth grinned, shoving a pile of food in his mouth. I grabbed a bit of food, not eating any. What was I doing here? I remember earlier, and the harshness of the... Edwin- Edward boy. I remember freaking out in front of everyone and here I was sitting at their table, eating their food. Seth's grin faded a bit as he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"I- Who are these people?" I whispered, making sure they didn't hear. Seth gave a soft smile.

"Some friends of mine. Embry and Jacob brought you here after they found you at the party. I was over here so..." he trailed off in a shrug glancing at his plate. I gave a nod, staring at my food.

"My aunt... she has to be freaking out-"

"We took care of it. Alice, the little short haired girl, called and said you were staying the night with her. She doesn't know anything." He said, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Why would they do that? They don't even know me." I asked, perpetually confused at how someone would offer their house to a total stranger. And especially after my freak out earlier.

"They're good people." He said simply. Esme entered again, giving me a kind smile.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking at my sparce plate.

"It's great Esme." Seth smiled, the pile of food he had moments before practically gone. Esme laughed, ruffling his black shaggy hair. I took a bite of the rice, tasting the goodness in my mouth. Esme watched expectatly.

"It's amazing. Thanks." I said shyly, but it lit up her face.

"Good." She said simply. "Eat all you want, it's just you to eating."

"You don't want any?" I asked. She just smiled and shook her head.

"We ate before." She said simply, moving out of the kitchen again, leaving me and Seth alone. We didn't talk much, as we both continued eating. Seth seemed fine with that, giving me smiled every once in a while. I'd smile back, wondering what on earth I did to make him care so much about me, or this family too care.

When we were both almost done, the small pixie like girl danced her way down the stairs, followed closely by a blonde haired man. He was the only one I hadn't seen so far. He was like the others, golden eyes and extremely gorgeous. He was different too though, as he stared at me with almost...hungry eyes. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared, but he stayed calm. The tiny pixie moved forward a giant grin on her face.

"Hi Jolene." She smiled, moving to wrap her arms around me in a cold hug. I hugged her back, a bit surprised by her forwardness.

"Hi..." I mumbled. The blonde boy gave an amused grin as he watched the pixie dance back to smile at me again. "Um...I don't-"

"Alice. And this is Jasper." She grinned, gesturing to the boy behind her. He gave a nod, his jaw tightening as he looked over at me.

"Um... nice to meet you." I muttered, feeling slightly ackward. Alice didn't seem to feel it though, because she continued smiling.

"Seth told us about you. Its good to finally meet you." She smiled widely, looking over at Seth. I wondered what things he could have told her to make her this happy to meet me. I hadn't exactly been nice to him.

"Leave her alone Alice, you're gonna freak her out." A deep voice laughed, making me jump. Alice frowned, sticking her tiny tounge out at the pale giant who had laughed at me earlier.

"_Alice_is gonna freak her out?" Seth laughed, eyeing the giant and the blonde goddess. "_No_." He mocked, laughing as Alice folded her tiny arms and huffed. Jasper chuckled at her from behind. "This is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." Seth said, nodding at each of them. The giant, Emmett, nodded, giving me a wide smile. He made me slightly nervous, but he seemed kind enough. The blonde, Rosalie, eyes me curiously, an odd look in her eyes I couldn't identify. I gave them both a nervous smile.

"Hey." Emmett smiled, folding his arms over his muscled chest. His gaze made me blush. He grinned, giving a snicker at it. "It's about time we got someone to do that again." I didn't understand what he meant by that, but it made me blush redder.

"Knock it off Em." Rosalie scoffed, slamming her hand against this arm. He flinched rubbing the spot she had hit. It was hard to imagine that hurting him.

"Jeez Rosie." He whined, pouting like he had earlier. I smiled slightly at the ridiculous face, making the blonde girls smile slightly too.

I glanced at Seth, who was laughing at Emmett to, and wondered idly if I was finally getting my chance to be happy.

**So there is chapter five. Hope you enjoyed. No flames please! **

**Peace!**


	6. Rosalie

**Chapter six here... I don't really have much to say about it. Hope you like it...and that's about it. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is twilight. **

**Jolene POV**

No one brought up my breakdown from earlier or my past for the rest of the time I was here. Not even Seth, even though he would give my arm a worried look. After getting used to the Cullen's odd presence I was actually fine here. Alice was always peppy, but not in an annoying way, and she seemed determined to become friends with me. Jasper always hovered close to her, but unlike her he seemed tense and pained all the time. He was the only one who made me nervous. But oddly I would calm after several moments of nervousness. Emmett was a joker and seemed to find the simplest things funny. His giant muscles and massive form didn't make me nervous anymore, he was too much like a giant teddy bear. Rosalie was quiet, but she seemed to silently approve of me here. She would give me that odd look from earlier, one that made me feel like she was trying to decide something about me. Edward was silent, but he seemed to take everything in. Even after his harshness earlier that day I still took a liking to him. I respected him, he helped more than he knew. His girlfriend Bella was kind, with soft eyes and long brown hair. She was a bit shy, but she warmed up to me and seemed to like me enough. Esme was the "mother" of the group, she would tut and try to keep all of us under control. She seemed to scold Emmett more than anyone because of his rambunctious behavior. She was so kind to me, giving small smiles or touching my shoulder gently. I hadn't met her husband Carlisle Cullen yet, he had a long shift at the hospital where he worked.

All in all, I liked this family almost better than mine. They all seemed to mesh together and fit together perfectly, so oppisite to mine. But I had to leave eventually, my aunt called and said she needed me back home. I found I wanted to go home a bit, just to see Alisa and make sure she was okay. I wondered if Alisa had asked about my fight with my mother, and what kind of lies my mother had fed her.

So I said goodbye to the Cullens, being sent home by Esme with a steak and some mashed potatoes. She smiled, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "You can come here any time sweetheart. Your welcome anytime." She smiled. Her face was so filled with love and caring that it caught me off guard slightly. She was so kind and motherly toward me, it made me ache slightly. Why couldn't my mother look and care about me like this, when a complete stranger could.

She wrapped me in a cold embrace, rubbing my back gently. I felt tears pop up at her soft hug. I blinked them back, giving her a smile and thanking her.

Alice moved forward a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around me to. Her hug made me smile, she was so peppy and it was hard to not catch it. She leaned back and smiled at me, her grin so huge on her tiny features. "Come back soon." She chimed, dancing back to Jasper's side.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Thanks for everthing earlier." I blushed slightly, thinking back to the freak out. Emmett gave his booming laugh as my cheeks reddened.

"Yeah come back, your fun." He declared, smiling his dimpled smile. I gave him a playful glare for making me blush worse. Seth took my hand waving goodbye, as we made our way out to his truck. He held my hand as he drove. His hand was warm and calloused and mine seemed to fit perfectly, like it was made to fit in his. We sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward or odd. It was... nice. It was so weird that before I freaked out I was so tense and angry, and now I was... not happy, but somewhere close to it. It was like it had built up until all the anger and pain had over flowed and flooded out. All that was left was... a weird peace.

"We're here." Seth said gently, his thumb making small circles on my hand. I glanced toward my house, feeling torn. I didn't want to go back and be around my mother, I just wanted to stay near this almost happiness with Seth. Why couldn't I go back and live with Esme. I doubt she would mind. "Jojo," Seth whispered, making me look over at him. He lifted my bandaged arm, making me sigh. "You can't do that again. Please." He begged, pulling my sleeve forward. I felt tears prick up as he ran his fingers over it again, and gently kissed the bandage. I felt my face burn red, as he looked back up at me. He leaned forward, his face so close to mine our noses almost touched. "You have to promise me."

"I-I don't know if I can." I breathed, my hand shaking slightly. He laid my arm back down, staring at me with pained eyes.

"Jolene... It hurts me too. I don't want you to have anymore scars." He said gently.

"I'll always have scars." I pointed out, wanting to see if he would back away. Most people did when they saw my blatant pain. They didn't want to deal with my pain as well as theirs. The social workers didn't even seem to understand and it was their job. But he didn't, he just squeezed my hand.

"But I don't want you to have anymore, I want you to heal." He whispered. I blinked back tears again. I was sick of crying. But it was hard this time. Seth always seemed to say the right things.

"Thank you." I whispered, a tear slipping despite my trying. He ran his thumb softly over my cheek, wiping the tear away. He kissed my cheek where he had wiped the tear away, leaning back.

"Anytime." He sighed. I gave a shaky breath. He straightened out, looking down at me again. "Promise me."

"I promise." I whispered, wondering if I really could promise. But for some reason I didn't want to disappoint Seth. He was kind and cared for me for no reason. He deserved a better person than me, but I would try.

As soon as I entered my house I wished I could go back to Esme, her caring eyes and soft hugs. Or Seth, with his kind eyes and gentle kisses. But I was stuck here with my blind mother, my confused aunt, and my sweet, but ignorant little sister.

Alisa greeted me at the door, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. I laid my face in her hair, holding her close. She was innocent, whole and unbroken and I would make sure she stayed like this. She would never be like me. "Hey 'Lisa." I smiled, grabbing her up and wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her cheek, making her lean her head into my neck.

"Me and Boppy missed you. Aunt Tylee can't french braid." Alisa smiled, making me laugh.

"I see." I smiled, as Aunt Tylee moved into the room. She gave Alisa a mock glare, tickling her sides making her squeal.

"I tried best I could." Tylee smiled.

"Boppy has knots in her hair." Alisa giggled, making Tylee blush slightly. I laughed.

"It took a while for me to figure it out too." I assured her, setting Alisa down. My mother came in, and I felt myself suddenly nervous. Would she notice my difference. Would she see that I was somewhere close to being happy, that I wasn't a half person anymore? I half hoped she would, to prove me wrong and show me she cared. But her eyes looked me over, before looking at my face and wrinkling her nose.

"Go clean up please Jolene, it's 4 in the afternoon and you looked like you just got out of bed." She sighed, giving me a frustrated look. I felt my heart sink a bit. She didn't notice anything. She never did.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, running a hand over Alisa's curls again. Tylee gave my mother an annoyed look. _Get used to it. _My mom glanced at me, shaking her head slightly. I knew she was still mad over our fight before and was being vicious on purpose. I wanted Seth back, with his adoring gazes and warm hands. He never once looked at me with disgust or like I was something ugly.

"So who was this friend?" Tylee put in, changing the subject. My mother glanced up, looking curious like she was almost shocked I could make friends. People liked me better than her.

"Um, Alice Cullen." I said, running a finger through my hair. Tylee looked shocked.

"Dr. Cullen's kid?" She asked. I nodded, glancing at her. "Oh, wow I thought they were gone by now." she mumbled.

"Why?" I asked curiously. I hadn't had much time to ask many questions about any of the Cullen kids, and I was curious.

"Well the youngest graduated three years ago." She said, shrugging. "Maybe their visiting."

I nodded, taking the little information I knew about the Cullens in. So Alice was like 3 years older than me. That was odd, she looked like she was only 16 or 17. Oh well, it didn't change the fact that she was one of the nicest people I had met here, next to Seth.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said, smiling. I glanced over at my mother one last time before going into the bathroom. She didn't give me a big second glance.

Big surprise.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I got a call from Alice. It surprised me a bit. I mean I knew she liked me, but I didn't expect her to call me right away. She asked me to go shopping, and had told me to even bring Alisa. I didn't remember mentioning Alisa to her, but I'm sure Seth did. I told her I would go, and Alisa came with me.

Alice picked me up in an extremely nice volvo. I wasn't really surprised. With her Gucci and brand names I knew she had money. I was surprised when I saw Rosalie in the front seat, glancing out the windshield at me. She looked beautiful as usual, with her blue blouse, and fitting skinny jeans. I got in the car, Alisa sitting on my lap with Boppy hugged to her chest. Alice turned in her seat, grinning at her widely.

"Hi." She chimed, waving at Alisa. Alisa blushed, but gave a shy smile back. "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." she smiled, gesturing at Rosalie. Rose looked back too, her eyes softening as she smiled gently at Alisa.

"Say hi Alisa." I smiled, running a hand through her curls. Alisa gave a wave, burring her face in my neck. Alice smiled back before turning and pulling out of the driveway. "Have you talked to Seth since yesterday?" Alice asked, looking at me through the mirror. I shook my head, blushing slightly. Rosalie glanced at me through the rear view mirror, her face confused. I still didn't quite understand her.

We drove to the mall, making small talk as we did. Rosalie didn't talk much, just would glance at me every once in a while. I still felt slightly uneasy about her. I wasn't sure what she thought of me, she wasn't out right happy with me like Alice was.

We went to the mall, and almost as soon as we entered Alice was off dragging me toward a store. Alisa giggled, following after us. Rose followed to, looking slightly amused at Alice. We spent the day trying on clothes after clothes that Alice would pick out. Alisa warmed up to her almost immediately after she saw how entertaining Alice was, and ran after her, trying to pick out pretty clothes for Alice. Alice would try out anything Alisa picked out, telling her she had such good taste, and picking her out clothes to try on too. Alisa loved playing dress up, and enjoyed dressing a life sized barbie doll too.

We eventually had to eat, Alisa's tiny tummy grumbled hungrily. Alice immediately walked away from the sale, taking us to the food court and told Alisa to pick whatever she wanted to eat. She toted her off toward McDonalds, leaving me and Rosalie alone together. I felt slightly awkward as we both went to Arby's, silently getting our food. We set down together, as I picked at my food. I glanced up at Rosalie, who wasn't eating at all.

"So...um..." I started, making Rosalie's eyes turn toward me. "Is she always this excited?" I asked casually. Rosalie gave a tinkling laugh, nodding.

"If shopping was a sport Alice would be a gold metal finalist in the Olympics." Rosalie smiled, her full lips curved upward.

"So this is how she always is?"

"Yes, she usually drags me all over." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she glanced toward Alice.

"I-I was kinda surprised when you were in the car." I commented, glancing up to see her reaction. She raised her eyebrows at me, looking curious. At least she wasn't angry.

"Why?" She prompted.

"I didn't think you liked me all that much." I confessed. She gave a soft smile, glancing down at her hands on the table.

"I don't have a problem with you, even if your with the mu-" She cut herself off, shaking her head. I didn't push her, but waited for her to move on. "You... remind me of... myself." She said simply, looking up at me sadly. That wasn't what I expected. She seemed together, happy with her Emmett. "I went though a similar situation. It wasn't my... father. It was my boyfriend." She said, her fist clenching slightly.

I was shocked. That wasn't what I expected. She had been raped? "Um... the guy before Emmett?"

She nodded, looking up at me sadly. "We were going to get married. Him and his friends were drunk one night and they... passed me around." She sighed, giving a sarcastic laugh. I flinched, giving her a sad look.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say. People had said it over and over again, but it was a way of switching the subject. But I really meant it, I knew how much it hurt. How much pain I had. "You have Emmett though." I said, giving her a smile. She smiled widely at that, giving a nod.

"He's more than I could ask for. He's such a good person. Better than myself." She sighed, twirling around the ring on her finger. I assumed Emmett had given it to her. Rosalie was lucky, she got a happy ending. She had a loving family.

"At least Esme cares about what happened.... how much it hurt you." I mumbled, glaring at my own hands. Rosalie gave a curious look.

"What does you're mother say about it? She can't possibly not... care." Rosalie asked, her eyes worried. I gave a laugh shaking my head.

"My mom thinks my father was framed. She says that all the children who came forward were lying. Which includes me." I sighed, glancing down at the bandage that was wrapped around my arm. Rosalie followed my gaze, her eyes softening.

"There were more than you?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Yep, my dad was a real monster." I sighed, biting my lip.

"Alisa...?" She asked, her eyes suddenly panicked. I shook my head furiously.

"No, no. She was only a year old when he went away. He didn't... go after kids that small. It sick that they have a catagory for bastards like him." I shook my head, glaring down at my hands. Rosalie looked torn suddenly as she reached out her hand out, grabbing mine gently. I fought back a shiver at her cold touch, but for some reason felt my eyes fill with tears. I blinked them back, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry." She repeated my words from earlier, and I could tell she was one of the few that meant it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alisa and Alice were the best of friends by the end of the day. Alice, despite my protests, bought me and Alisa several outfits. She had at least 4 credit cards from what I could see, and I wondered just how much money the Cullen really had. I thanked her over and over again, and each time she waved me off and just smiled. Rosalie and me came to a comfortable friendship, brought together by our sick broken pasts.

"You and Alisa can come over for a while. Seth is probably at our house. Esme will love to see you again, and she'd love Alisa." Alice smiled, grinning through the mirror at Alisa. Alisa was immediately begging to go with Alice. I sighed, nodding.

"Fine." I smiled. Truth was... I sort of wanted to go to Seth. I wanted him to see my arm and how I hadn't done anything. I wanted to have him proud of me. I wanted that warm feeling when he was there. Alisa bounced in her seat, smiling at the back of Alice's head.

We pulled into the Cullen's house several minutes later. Alisa gaped at the huge glass house, clinging to Alice as we made our way in the house. The first thing I heard was a giant whoop and a loud groan.

"Beat that Nessie." Emmett's booming voice echoed through the house. Rosalie smiled, taking a step toward the sound of Emmett. He was there suddenly, smiling over at her. "Hey Rosie." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. Lucky Rosalie.

Jasper came into the room too, his eyes only for Alice. Jeez this house was full of love birds. "Look Jazzy, I got a little midget." She giggled, bouncing Alisa on her hip. Jasper smiled, but it was tense as he stared down at Alisa. Alisa giggled at Alice, burying her face in her neck. Jasper gave a odd look, but smiled still. "Alisa, this is Jasper."

Alisa looked up, her face going red again as she waved her little hand. Jasper gave a hello, his deep voice tense. I wondered what he didn't like about us. Alice seemed fine.

"Jolene!" Another booming voice called, making me turn. Seth was there, smiling widely at me. To my surprise he wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Seth...breath." I gasped. He immediately let me go, giving me a worried look.

"Sorry, sorry." He gasped, his eyes wide. He looked over me, but I just giggled.

"I'm fine. Just a little lighter next time." I sighed, smiling up at him lightly. He grinned, nodding.

"I missed you." He commented. I felt Alisa looking at us, her gaze curious at the tall stranger. I felt myself blush at his comment.

"I was just with you yesterday." I commented, as he shrugged.

"It's good to see you again Jolene." Esme called, coming up and hugging me too, gentler than Seth's hug. I savored the feeling in her arms, before she pulled back and smiled at me. "Did you have a good time with Alice. I hope she didn't push you everywhere." Esme smiled, glancing over at Alice.

"No it was fun." I smiled.

"Alice bought us pretty clothes." Alisa put in, wrapping her arms around me. I picked her up, squeezing her close. Esme smiled at her gently.

"Are you Alisa? You're adorable." Esme smiled, her eyes filled with kindness. I marveled at how loving she was. So unlike what I was used to. Alisa seemed to like her instantly. It might have had to do with the adorable.

"Hi," Alisa smiled.

"This is Esme." I told her.

"You're pretty Esme." Alisa smiled. Esme grinned to.

"Not as pretty as you." Esme assured her.

Alisa was taken into the Cullen family like they had me by the end of the night. She played with Emmett, who would grab her up and tickle her. She played dress up with Alice, showing off her new clothes for the family. She helped Esme when she cooked for us. And she let Rosalie braid her hair, sitting patiently as Rose ran her finger through her hair.

Why was it we fit in with this family better than ours?

**This chapter was a bit happier. I thought I had a little too much emoness so I made it a happy one. Rose and Jolene get a little closer. I love Rosalie and she's gonna be in this quite a bit. **

**Hope you enjoy loves! **


	7. Coming Home

**Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Seth POV**

Two weeks passed, and I saw Jolene almost everyday. She went with me to the Cullens most of the time, Alisa in tow. Alisa _loved _Alice and Rosalie. Jolene seemed to love spending time with the Cullens. Her and Alice formed a a friendship, and Rosalie and her seemed to have some odd connection. I wasn't sure what that was about, I assumed Rosalie didn't like her at first for being connected to me but she did. When I asked about that, she would just say "we have some things in common."

We spent some along time too. She came to my house sometimes, or we would walk on the beach. We never stayed at her house, it was an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't stay there. She didn't like to be around her mother more than usual. From what I had gotten from her about that, her mother still didn't accept the fact that her father was a sick bastard. It was like she had said the first time I had met her, she was blind.

She didn't hurt herself anymore, just like she had promised. The bandage was off, and her last cut she had given herself was healing into another scar. I was glad. Extremely glad. I would check just in case every once in a while, when she would come to me upset about something her mother had said.

I hated seeing how much her mother hurt her. She had cried a couple times. It wasn't full out sobbing like the first night, but it was a couple of tears before she would say she was stupid and wipe them away. I assured her she wasn't and would rub her shoulder until she stopped. She woud just sigh, and shake her head. I had figured out from a couple of her talks with me that her mother was the one who had given her the blow a couple weeks ago. That made me angry. Mothers won't supposed to be like that. It was no wonder Jolene hurt so much. It made me so angry how hurtful her life was. She was so beautiful and loving, what did she do to deserve this?

"Sooo...." Jolene smiled suddenly, giving me a sweet smile. I was instantly weary. I knew that smile.

"Yes?" I sighed, my lips twitching.

"You gonna eat your cake there?" She smiled, blinking innocently. I glared at her.

"You steal my chips and now you want my cake?!" I gasped in mock anger. She just fluttered her eyelashes and stuck out her lip in a cute little pout. I couldn't resist that look and she knew it. I sighed, shoving my plate to her. She grinned widely taking the cake.

"Thank you Seth." She cooed. "You're the greatest, most bestest guy ever." She giggled. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"You already have the cake. Calm down." I smiled watching as she ate it. She was adorable. I watched her, feeling so happy she was letting me be around her. I cherished every moment I had with her.

And I hoped she let me have a lot of other moments.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

I glared at my mom's back as she grabbed her purse and keys, smiling widely. She was stupid. She was so excited and happy about going to visit my fucking bastard of a father. My dad had asked yet again in one of her letters he wanted me to visit. Like hell I would visit him. She would complain about how I was displeasing him and how I shouldn't upset him. He had it so hard already, blah blah blah. But of course the minute I would say no she left it. She wanted nothing more than for me to let them be alone.

"Well," She beamed, turning toward me and Alisa. "I'm going to see dad, I'll be back in a couple hours." She was practically shaking with excitement, as she moved to give Alisa a hug. She made Alisa come sometimes under my father's request, but Alisa would refuse sometimes when I would. She had told me once that daddy scared her sometimes. That scared the crap out of me. I told her after that she needed to tell mommy no when she mentioned going to see him. I didn't want his digusting gaze and hands on her. Even if he was in jail I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being able to look at her and imagine what he could do to her. My mother said that the physiologist had told her he was doing great, but I knew better. He was doing better because there were no little girls to molest in jail. Just big strong men who would kill him in an instant.

"Good for you." I said sarcastically, putting on a fake smile. She gave me a glare, and huffed folding her arms.

"You don't need to be such a brat about this. You're father deserves to know _some _of us love and care about him." She sniffed, shaking her head at me.

"I don't love him, so I really wouldn't be any help then." I shrugged, running fingers though my hair. She grabbed my chin suddenly, jerking my face to hers.

"Don't say that. He is your father, he loves you." She snapped. I jerked my head back, surprised that she even touched me.

"He's a sick bastard." I growled, standing and glaring at her. "I hope he dies in jail." With that I turned on my heel, heading into the bathroom. I heard my mother yelling at me to get back there right now and I wouldn't say that again if I knew what was good for me. I slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it. I sat on the cold floor, running a hand through my hair.

I was so sick of this. I was sick of my mother looking at me like I was a ugly piece of furniture that needed to be thrown out. I sighed, rummaging through the drawers, not caring about Seth and his promise. I grabbed the scissors, staring at them. I laid it against my skin but I didn't dig it in quite yet. I would let Seth down...I would hurt him.

My cell rang, making me drop the scissors as I jumped. I grabbed it opening it without even glancing at who it was. "Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Jolene?" Seth's panicked voice came over the phone, and the roar of an engine followed.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked, staring at the scissors. Great, now that I had heard his panicked voice, much to what it would sound like if he found out I had let him down, I wasn't going to be able to do this. I was shaky with the pain that was radiating through my chests. I wanted to get it out somehow.

"What are you doing?" He pressed, his voice hard. He acted like he knew what I was doing. I grabbed the scissors and slipped it back into the drawer as though he could see me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, giving a shaky laugh. "What's wrong Seth?"

"I-I...you wanna hand out with me? Just us two. Please." He begged, his voice a heart breakin plee. What was wrong with him?

"I-sure." I stuttered, caught of guard by his plees. He sighed loudly, his truck engine roaring louder.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He stated, hanging up. I was shocked.

"Bye." I whispered.

A bang came on the door, making me jump again. "Jolene Taylor Summers get out here now." My mother screeched, banging on the door again.

"Fuck off." I shouted back. The banging stopped, and I could picture my mother's shocked face and her body frozen. I smiled.

"Get your ass out here. I won't have your horrible attitude ruining my day with your dad." She hissed, shaking the door knob. My dad, daddy dearest, Trevor fucking can do no wrong Summers. Her precious husband.

I stood, snapping the door open. My mother smiled triumphantly, reveling in the fact that she had ordered me around and I had followed. "I hope you and dad have a fucking horrible time. And ya know what? Tell him I hope those rumors about child molesters getting killed is true."

I shoved around her, leaving her shocked. A horn honked outside the house. I grabbed my coat, heading toward the door when a tiny hand grabbed my arm. I turned looking down at Alisa's tear filled eyes. God I had forgotten her being there. "Sweetie..." I whispered, smoothing back her hair.

"I don't like when you and mommy fight." She sniffed. I grabbed her up, hugging her to me.

"I'm sorry 'Lisa." I sighed, rubbing her back gently. "Come with me and Seth." I said, smiling at her slightly. She sniffed again, rubbing her sleeve on his nose.

"Can we go see Alice?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"We'll see. She might be busy." I said gently, as Seth honked again. I went out, watching as his whole face became relaxed as he saw me. Like he had been antsy with me not around. Seth was so strange, but I liked him.

"Hey." He smiled. I grinned at him, scooting over to sit right next to him and setting Alisa on the other side. He glanced at her giving her a smile, but still looked curious.

"Me and my mom had a fight... and she was crying." I whispered, as Alisa glanced at the two of us. Seth understood the love I had for my sister, and how protective I was of her. She came before everything. He gave a grin, leaning over and smiling at Alisa.

"You gonna hand out with us cool kids?" Seth grinned. Alisa smiled nodding.

"I'm cool. Your weird." She giggled, watching as Seth gasped in fake hurt.

"Fine, I was gonna get you some ice cream but fine...." he sighed, shaking his head. I giggled. I liked that he was good with my sister. Alisa had mentioned the night she met him that she liked him. I believe the word awesome was used.

"Ice cream!" Alisa smiled, boucning instantly. "Sorry Seth. You're the best cool kid!" She smiled. He grinned looking over at me.

"Wow, you're just like Jolene." He grinned, laughing at me. I gave a forced smile, laughing with him.

God I hoped she was never like me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got ice cream like Seth had promised and we ended up going to the beach. Alisa ran toward the waves, laughing as she went. I giggled, watching her as me and Seth sat ourselves down on a log so we could watch her. He grabbed my hand, staring out at Alisa still as though nothing had happened. I blushed wondering what we looked like to people watching us. Probably like a couple. Somehow that didn't bother me.

"So," Seth started, "what happened with your mom?" Here we go.

"Where to begin." I laughed, trying to play it off. Of course he didn't buy it. "She went to visit my dad, and we got into this big then when I told her I hoped he died in prison." I said bitterly, squeezing his hand as my hand clenched. He sighed, shaking his head.

"She's... I can't beleive she would stay with him." He growled, his hand shaking in mine. "You deserve better than that." He stared down at me, his eyes intense again. He wrapped his arm around my waist and to my surprise he pulled me close to his side and kissing the top of my head. I blushed red, shaking in his grasp. How did he do this stuff to me? "I'm sure Esme would take you if you wanted. She _loves _you two."

I grinned at that. "I wouldn't mind that." I sighed. We sat in and embrace for a while and it seemed so natural that I forgot about it. Alisa pointed it out though when she bounded toward us, a smile on her face as she was half wet.

"Seth and Jolene sitting in a tree-" she started before I covered her mouth and then tickled her with the other. She squealed and squirmed with laughter.

"You're silly you know that?" I smiled, staring at her. She giggled sticking her tounge out. "I'm gonna grab that next time." I giggled. She smiled keeping her mouth shut tightly.

All three of us hung out for the rest of the day. It was one of the best days I'd had here. Seth was amazing with Alisa, keeping her entertained and making her laugh over and over again. We had to go back home eventually though, and it sucked. Mom was back, which braced me for a fight. Seth saw her car too, as he glanced at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I always am right?" I sighed, giving him the best smile I could. He nodded, his face looking upset at having to leave me here. He leaned over, kissing me gently on the forehead.

"I'll call later." He promised, his hand running lightly down my hand.

"Kay..." I sighed. "Wish me luck." I smiled, turning and heading into the house with Alisa. Alisa frowned at me, looking upset. "It's fine sweetie." I assured her, giving her the best smile I could.

My mom was in the kitchen when I got back, but she was bustling around so much she didn't even see us. Alisa looked confused, she seemed to think there would automatically be a fight. "Mommy." Alisa said, moving toward mom. Mom turned around, a big smile on her face.

"Hello love." She cooed, grabbing up Alisa. She hadn't done that since Alisa was old enough to walk. She kissed Alisa's cheek, making her giggle and look extremely happy. Now I was worried. What did dad finally tell her he loved her over the little kids?

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. My mother smiled at me too, forgetting our argument earlier.

"It's the best news ever." She sang, swinging Alisa around gently. Alisa giggled again looking at me happily. She frowned at my worried expression, not understanding that whatever had our mother in a good mood was not a good thing.

"Like what?" I prompted. She smiled, setting Alisa down and pulling a sheet of paper from her purse.

"You're father made parole." She breathed happily waving the paper around. "He's coming home!"

_"He's coming home!" _

_Coming home. _

_Home. _

He was coming back. The lion was finally coming back to finish off it's prey. They were letting him out, letting him come back to finish me off. They had promised me several more years of safety and they had ripped it out from underneath me. They were letting out a sick perverted bastard back into the world to go after little innocent children.

Little innocent children. Alisa. She was his perfect type. Her bright blue eyes, and her full little red lips. He was just waiting to jump someone like her. I didn't have to see him look at her to know that. Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh FUCK!

I felt my knees shake as my mom continued smiling and reading over the paper for what was probably the millionth time. I felt bile rise in my throats and the urge to run far away with Alisa. But I settled for running to the bathroom, slamming the door and throwing up loudly. I coughed, shaking violently.

Release.

I needed my release.

Fuck Seth and his promise.

None of it mattered anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore because my father was coming back. He was coming back and he was going to kill me from the inside out again.

I locked the door, grabbing the scissors immediately. I didn't hesitate this time, just dug in and ripped open my skin. The release I had wanted didn't come this time, as the blood bubbled up and ran down my pale skin. My phone went off, but I ignored it. I needed the release. I dug in again, running over my skin again, and then again and then again.

I shook as I felt fuzzy and dizzy suddenly. I had lost too much blood. I grabbed a towel, pressing down on the cuts. My phone went off again, and then again. I laid my head back against the wall staring down at the blood drops on the tile. My blood.

I was going to die. He was going to kill me this time.

I felt the bile rise in my throat again as I puked into the toilet again, slumping against the tub.

I would welcome death openly if it meant getting away from him. I could do it now. I could take the scissors and slit open my wrists right here and now.

No, I couldn't leave sweet Alisa. Or loving Seth.

What was I going to do?

How was I going to survive?

I didn't know, and that scared me worse than anything.

**There you go. Sorry for the graphic imagining. Hope you enjoy and review please.**

**Peace loves.**


	8. Secrets

**Chapter 8 is here loves! I hope you enjoy and here**

**we**

**go!**

**lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing loves.**

**Jolene POV**

I stayed in the bathroom for another half hour till the bleeding stopped and I wasn't woozy anymore. I wrapped a bandage around my arm without making it bulky and slid back to the floor. My mother, surprise surprise, hadn't come to see what was wrong with me. She was too happy reveling in the fact that her loving Trevor was coming home. She didn't get the fact that dad wasn't happy to come home to her, it was to the little kids he could tear apart. A whole new town, and now one knew what a sick monster he was. He must be so happy.

A knock came on the door, making me sigh. "What?" I called. Leave me alone.

"Jojo, can you come out please."

The voice made me freeze. It was the last person I expected.

"Alice?" I asked, opening the door. The blood was cleaned up now, and there was no evidence of my cutting myself. There was no way she would know. I stared down at her tiny body, her face a mix between pain and anger. Her nostrils flared, and her lips pursed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to look casual.

"You know why. Jolene..." Her eyes, now a deep black, bored into mine. How the hell would she know? How...?

"I'm fine," I said simply, pushing past her. Her arm snapped out, pushing me back into the bathroom with surprising strength. She closed the door locking it again and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You promised Seth." She sighed, staring at me sadly. "He's going to be-"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Didn't you hear, my daddy's coming home?" I snapped. Her face didn't give away shock if she had any, just... knowing. She reached out, shoving up my sleeve. I let her, it didn't matter anymore. She flinched at the open wounds, her hands running over them genlty. The ice cold touch stopped the slight burning for a moment.

"They can't let him stay here with you. He's a known pedophile. With Alisa here, they won't allow it." She assured me, sitting next to me on the tiled floor. She rubbed my arm gently, watching me carefully.

"How did you know?" I asked, glancing at her curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed together, as she turned away from me.

"It's hard to explain. Seth should talk to you first." Alice said, shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"Alice your my friend right? You know everything about me, so why can't you tell me?" I asked, frustrated. Her whole family was an unknown enigma. There was no way Alice could know something like this so easily, without stalking me or something. And she didn't seem the type.

"It's really, really complicated. It would take a lot of explaining." She sighed, staring at me worriedly. "And it could put you in danger. I can't be the one to tell you, it has to be Seth."

I slipped away from her, shaking my head. "This is bullshit Alice. It's not fair." I sounded childish, but I didn't care. It _wasn't _fair. They knew all my dirty secrets, every single one of them and they didn't give me anything. How was this friendship? And what was Seth hiding either? He was being a big a jerk as Alice and her family.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She sighed, standing up with me. She gave me a sad smile, as she reached out again. "You can come over if you want. Alisa can come again-"

"No, go away." I snapped, opening the bathroom door. She stood, looking torn. "Go away Alice." I snapped. She sighed, her face smoothing out. She sighed, and nodded before moving toward the door.

"I'm sorry Jojo." She sighed, before turning and walking out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I didn't sleep all night. Alice had called while I was on patrol because of a vision of Jolene cutting again. I hadn't gotten it, but Alice had come and found me on patrol and told me everything. Jolene father was coming back, that she had gone to see her, and that she was angry at the both of us. She had asked what was going on, how she knew about it and Alice couldn't tell her. She said that Jolene wanted answers and had kicked Alice out after she didn't give them to her. She told me to stay away, and to let her be alone.

Problem was it hurt worse than anything in the world to stay away from her. I knew she would be so upset, with her father coming home. Her mother would be all happy about her father, and not even care it was killing Jolene. She wouldn't even notice when Jolene went into the bathroom and cut herself open. She was a stupid bitch.

I would see her the next day at school, and I would talk to her then if she would. That was the only thing that didn't stop me from running to her now. I would see her tomorrow, and I would be fine.

Jacob had instructed me to tell her about our shapeshifting. I needed too soon, and he knew that it would be ten times better if she understood everything. She was already curious, and I needed to get it over with. Problem was, how was she going to react? Would she run away and never come back? Would she call me a freak and cry? I was scared to tell her. But it had to be done.

I searched for her in the hallways of school, and found her easily. She wasn't hard to pick out with her bright red hair. I followed her, calling out her name. She ignored me though, walking faster. I caught up easily, grabbing her hand as not to hurt her fresh cuts. "Jolene... please." I begged as she jerked around.

"No, I'm not putting up with you and Alice's secrets. It's not fair. I have everything laid out on the table, and you give me nothing. That's not how friendships are supposed to work Seth!"

"I know. I'm sorry." I sighed, rubbing my face. "Look, after school, meet me at my house. I _swear _to you I'll tell you everything. Please." I stared her straight in the eyes, letting her know I was serious.

"Swear?" She repeated, her eyes disbelieving. I nodded furiously.

"I want you to know. Alice couldn't tell because it was my place to tell you. She was just covering for me." I assured her. "She doesn't want you angry."

Jolene shuffled her feet, sighing. "Fine, I'll talk to her. _After _you tell me everything." She glared. I nodded, as she turned on her heel and headed to class.

This was going to suck.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was nervous and jittery all day. Jolene sat with me at lunch like always, but it was tense and we talked little. She seemed to realize how nervous I was because she would give me a worried look every once in a while. She met me at my truck after school, getting in and silently coming home with me. I didn't go home though, I went toward the woods.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glancing as we passed the road to turn to my house. "Where are we going?"

"I have to show you stuff for you to understand everything. And we can't do it at my house." I sighed, my hands already shaking. But it had nothing to do with transforming, I was out of my mind nervous. I wish Alice could see how this was going to go. Damn me and my blank future thing. I parked when we were far enough in the woods. She glanced around, looking slightly nervous herself. I got out, moving around the truck and opening it for her too. I paced for a minute before she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it Seth? You promised." She glared, watching me. I sighed, coming to stand in front of her.

"I-I'm a.... shape shifter." I blurted, watching her face. She raised her eyebrows, her face becoming hard.

"Oh, okay. So you're a mutant? You joined the X-men too? Or is like Harry Potter? Are you a wizard?" She gave a harsh angry laugh, folding her arms. "You're real cute Seth, dragging me out here and pulling this shit. You know what, fuck you and Alice, fuck both of- what are you doing?!"

I began stripping down, taking my pants off and shirt until I was in my boxers. Her eyes widened as she backed away from me. "I'm gonna show you." I assured her. I sighed, closing my eyes and focusing on the heat. It built and built until I felt like I was going to burst. With several jerks and cracks I was on all fours, staring down at her. Her whole face was frozen with shock, as she stumbled back and falling on her knees. I immediatly moved forward, as she gave a cry. I jerked to a stop whimpering and lowering my head. _Please don't be scared. I love you._

"Oh god." She gasped, holding her head in her hands. "Now I'm losing my mind."

_No, I'm real. Please Jolene. MY sweet Jolene. _I whimpered, making her head snap up. I moved forward slowly watching her shake.

"This is forreal? You're.... you're Seth?" She stuttered, staring at me with wide frightented eyes. I gave a gentle nod, moving forward again. She didn't flinch back but let me move forward and lay my head on her knee. I laid down, staring at her with wide eyes. "Seth..." She sighed, running her hand through my fur. I closed my eyes, sighing under her touch. "How-how...?"

I lifted my head, sitting in front of her. "Did you get bit? Like... like by another...werewolf?" I shook my head. Her eyebrows furrowed and shook her head. "I don't- don't understand."

I gave a little bark, making her jump. At least she hadn't run away! This was okay so far. "Don't go!" She begged, her hands reaching out. I shook my head furiously, grabbing my clothes. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking confused. I brought my paw up to my eyes, covering them. "What?" I jerked my head at her, then did the same thing. "Me?" I nodded. She covered her eyes, waiting patiently. I sighed concentrating on become human again. I transformed back, with a gasp. Jolene jerked her hand back, then gasped and gave a little scream at my nakedness. She covered her eyes again, shaking her head. "Sorry!" She blushed. I blushed too, shoving on my pants.

"I told you to cover you're eyes." I sighed, coming forward and slipping her hand away. She blushed still, but looked up at me. She didn't flinch away from my touch, another good sign. "Are you alright?" I asked, nervous again. She sighed, blinking and taking a deep breath.

"I-I yeah." She whispered, glancing up at me. "Is...is Alice a werewolf too?"

I gave a booming laugh, making her blush again. "No, definitely not. She's... she's.... promise you won't freak out?"

"I don't think much else will freak me out." she sighed, shaking her head again.

"Vampire." I blurted. She bit her lip.

"Alice is... and the Cullen's? They're VAMPIRES! They could have killed us! Alisa and-" She shook with the thought, her face worried.

"No, no, no! They're good people! They don't drink from humans, they only drink from animals. They try to save human life. They're the good guys!" I assured her, helping her up. She swayed but I grabbed her waist and steadyed her.

"Animals? They don't ever drink from humans? Why?" She gapped, as I helped her toward the truck.

"Because they don't want to hurt people. And the Cullen's are some of the best people I've ever met. Esme and Alice really loves you." I smiled. "Jolene, are you really okay with this? You're not...afraid of me? I would never hurt you." I assured her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I'm...I'm not afraid of you." She sounded a bit shocked herself. "You're... you're still Seth. And the Cullen's are still the Cullen's. You've both been... amazing to me and I still like both of you guys."

I was shocked. I had expected a little bit of aversion. I grabbed her up suddenly, pressing my mouth to hers in excitement. I felt her freeze, her whole body tensing. I realized what I'd done, and jerked back from her quickly. "I'm-I'm sorry. I...I just-"

"I-it's fine. Um....I- we need to get back." She stuttered, moving into the truck. I growled. Great now she would run away. Why the hell would I kiss her? Well, I mean I had wanted to for a while, who wouldn't? But...god I'm stupid.

I got in the truck drove, tense and silent. Jolene stared out the window, red faced and nervous. "I'm sorry Jojo." I whispered. She turned toward me, her eyes confused. She reached out her tiny hand and grabbed mine.

"It's okay Seth. Thank you... for showing me you're secrets." She scooted closer, kissing my cheek gently.

I grinned the rest of the way home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

Holy fucking shit! Seth was a werewolf shape shifter thing! And the Cullen's were vampires! I-I didn't even know where to begin. I wasn't really freaked out for some reason, maybe I was insane, maybe I was just accepting I didn't know. My two best friends here were mythological creatures!

And one of them had kissed me.

Seth had kissed me.

I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes. I pictured Seth in his wolf form, his sandy hair, his soft brown eyes. He was...cute in a huge scary way. His fur was soft and nice.

"Seth..."

"No, Alice."

I screamed, jumping up and opening my eyes. A cold hand flew over my mouth, silencing me. Alice shook her head, and looked toward the door. She glared at me, rolling her eyes and in a flash she was gone. What the FUCK?

"Jojo? Are you alright?" Tylee asked, opening my bedroom door.

"I-I yeah, just thought I saw a-a spider." I gasped. Tylee gave an amused look, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just gave me a heart attack." She smiled, before turning around and closing the door.

"Alice?" I called, hoping I hadn't imagined all that. I really was going insane.

"You didn't have to scream." Alice was there suddenly, making me gasp and jerk away. "Sorry." She giggled, sitting down on the bed.

"Didn't have to scream? You show up in my room out of freaking no where. How did you get in here?" I gasped, running a finger through my hair. She jerked her thumb at the window. "It's two stories high!" I gaped.

"Vampire remember." She smiled. "Seth told me he told you." She sat indian style on my bed across from me smiling happily.

"You-you can jump _that _high?" I gaped. She smiled smugly bobbing her tiny head. "Jesus..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "I'm so... boring compared to all you."

"Yes, it would suck being normal." She sighed, shaking her head. I glared at her, making her giggle and stick out her tongue.

"So...wait. You were outside in the sun the day we went shopping. Why didn't you and Rose burn up?" I asked curiously.

"That's a myth. We can walk around in the sun... but our skin... glitters. So we have to hid from the direct sunlight." She said simply.

"Glitters?" I laughed, raising my eybrow. She rolled her golden eyes, shrugging.

"I know, kinda weird." She smiled. "Any other questions?"

"Well... are you older than what you're supposed to be? I mean, Aunt Tylee said you graduated three years ago. So you're... 19?"

"I was born in 1901. I was changed in 1917, I was sixteen." She said simply, like it was nothing. I whistled.

"Wow, so you're over a hundred counting when you were human?" I marveled. My best friend was older than my grandpa. That was...weird.

"Yep, I'll be a 110 in a couple months. That's nothing though. Carlisle was born in the 1640's, and Jasper was born in the 1800's. He was a soldier in the civil war." She sighed, looking sad suddenly.

"So... did this have something to do with you knowing... about earilier?" I asked, glancing at my sleeve. She nodded simply.

"Some vampires have... gifts. I can see the future, and Edward can read minds. Jazz can feel and manipulate people's emotions." Wow... that was weird. No wonder she knew about it. She saw me doing it before it happened. And Edward, he knew all about my father out of no where. It was him reading my mind. And Jasper... the odd wave of calm that always came over me when I got nervous around him was explained. It was him.

"Wow..." Was all I could say. "You and Jasper... have you been together all that time?" I asked. I wondered about the loving gazes they scared, that went so much deeper than some teenagers in love. Alice smiled simply, pulling a necklace out from under her shirt. It held a glittering beautiful diamond ring.

"That's our wedding ring. We've been married since 1943." She smiled, her eyes filled with love. "I found him after I woke from the change. It took 16 years, but I did it." She said proudly, staring down at the ring lovingly.

"16 years? Why were you looking for him so long?" I whispered, marveling. She must really love him.

"He was the first thing I saw when I woke up." She whispered. "I woke up seeing his beautiful face, and had vision after vision about him and then as I got closer to finding him about what we were going to be." She sighed, tucking the ring back in her blouse. "Jasper is my soul mate, and I get to spend eternity with him."

Lucky Alice, she had someone who was meant for her. It was like Jasper was made specifically for her. And from his loving gazes and soft touches he loved her more than anything in the world. I wished I could have that someday. It wouldn't be the same, but I wanted love too. But I was broken goods, and I wasn't lovable.

"Rose and Emmett, Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Esme...they've all been together that long and stuff too?"

"Rosalie and Emmett have been together since 1936, Esme and Carlisle since 1920, and Bella and Edward since 2005." She stated with a smile.

"Edward and Bella... they just got changed?" I asked, curious.

"Carlisle changed Edward in 1918, but he just met Bella a couple year ago. They got married and Bella was changed after she had Nessie three years ago." She said.

"Nessie's... like 16. That's not..."

"Nessie is half vampire, half human. She grows faster than normal. Bella was only pregnant with her for a month and a half. In three days after she was born Nessie was the size of 6 month old." Alice shrugged. "She's my little niece!" I giggled, taking that in. This was all so weird. Vampires, hybrids and werewolves, oh my! "You should go to bed." she stated, glancing over at the clock. It was 11 something. "I hear humans need sleep." She smiled, standing.

"Don't you sleep in coffins or something?" I smiled ,watching as she danced her way to the window.

"Nope, we don't sleep." She shrugged, opening the window and a light breeze came in.

"Do-don't sl-"

"By Jolene." She giggled, and in a flash of white and black she was out the window and gone.

I went to bed, dreaming of vampires and werewolves.

**There you go, the secret is out! Seth will tell her about the imprinting in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed there first kiss! lol**

**Peace loves. **


	9. Back

**Chapter 8. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, just Jolene and her family. **

**Jolene POV**

After the secret was revealed, the Cullen's were even more at home with me when I was there. Emmett didn't hold back the "human" jokes, which me made when I blushed, got tired, or got hungry. Alice would flit around the room at inhuman speed to greet me. Edward would read my mind, and make comments, sometimes making me blush or irritating me to no end. I liked him, but that got old.

It was no different around Seth and his friends. They would talk about patrol, and argue about which of them was faster in their wolf forms. They would talk about everything in front of me, like I was part of their little secret world also.

Esme was nervous when she had found out, scared that I would have some aversion to her. But I had hugged her around the waist like always when I came by, making her calm down. I learned several things about how some of them came to be too. Carlisle, the "father and creator" of their coven, had been a priest son who was taken by a vampire the church had hunted. Bella had fallen for Edward when she was human, and they were married with Nessie as a child. Nessie's birth had been a bit horrible, and Edward had changed her as she lay dying. Edward had been dying of the Spanish influenza and was half dead when Carlisle changed him. All but Alice and Jasper had been changed by Carlisle. Emmett had been mauled by a bear, saved by Rosalie, who he thought was an angel there to take him to heaven. Carlisle had changed him at her request. Rosalie's rape had left her dying, and Carlisle had saved her and changed her. Her's was the second worst story, next to Esme's.

Esme's was the worst to me. She had been married to an abusive husband, who beat her and forced her. When she got pregnant, she had found hope though. She loved her little baby even when he wasn't born. She was so motherly, that didn't surprise me. But her baby died when she was seven months and her husband beat her. She was so depressed that she jumped off a cliff. Carlisle who was working at the hospital she was brought to, took her to the morge and changed her. No one notice, she looked half dead anyway. Esme had always had a thing for Carlisle since he had helped her when she broke her leg when she was sixteen, so falling in love with each other had been easy.

I hated that Esme had been hurt like that. She was the kindest, most selfless person I had ever met. I loved her, even though I'd only known her for 2 month and a half. She treated me and Alisa like her own children, and took us over anytime. She never got angry, and was always smiling.

Well, she did get angry. But only once. It was the time she found out that my father was coming home, and my mother was letting him near us. She had thrown something close to a fit...

_"They can't do that!" She cried, her voice going higher with panic. "They can't let him in that house with you two there!" _

_"They can't, he can't be alone with either of us. But my mom will blow that off in an instant." I mumbled, staring down at my hands. Esme gave a growl suddenly, making me look up with wide eyes. _

_"That man won't come near either of you." She stated, her voice shaking. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her tiny waist as she stared at me with wide caring eyes. "I won't allow it."_

Sweet Esme, she was my mother away from home. If only she was my mother at home.

My father's homecoming came closer and closer, and my mother grew more and more excited. Even my sly little comments about hating him, or him not aloud to live here couldn't get her down. I stayed away from home constantly, staying over at the Cullen's or Seth's house as much as possible. I had probably slept at my house a 2 weeks out of the month and a half since I had found out about my father's homecoming. My mother didn't mind, she cared even less about me now. Her loving husband was coming home, and that was all she had ever wanted.

It was out and circulating now that my father was a pedophile. The local police, school, and church groups had been given his picure, body description and a list of his crimes. It got out slowly, and people whispered about our family now. My mother was getting slowly rejected again, but it didn't matter this time. She was going to have her husband back, her true love, and she needed nothing else.

Alisa stayed over to sometimes, which neither of the families argued about. The Cullen's and Seth adored Alisa's cute innocence. She called Esme, Rose, Alice and Bella aunts, and would call Emmett Teddy Bear. She was as nervous around Jasper as I was, before he would force calm on us, so she didn't go near him much. He seemed to like her though, and tried to be as nice to her as he could. I assumed that had a lot to do with Alice's love of her. Alice had informed me it was harder for him to be around humans, but assured me Alisa was safe around him. I trusted Alice, so I let Jasper come near her when he did. But that was little.

My father's homecoming was a week away, and every day it got closer I grew more and more afraid. Alice had said she would look out for me, making use of her visions to make sure he wouldn't try anything on me or Alisa. I wasn't afraid of him hurting me as much as I was Alisa. I was already broken and useless, she was whole and happy. She was going to go through life like that as much as she could if I had anything to do with it. I would fight tooth and nail for her to make sure she didn't end up like me.

"You're staying here the night you're dad comes home." Esme ordered suddenly one day. I glanced up at her, shocked.

"W-what?" I asked. She bounced Alisa on her lap, making her giggle.

"You and Alisa are staying here. I won't have him around both of you." She ordered again. Alisa glanced at her, frowning at her tense tone.

"What's wrong with daddy being around us? Mommy says he really misses us." Alisa asked, playing with the new doll Esme had brought her for her. I flinched, not sure how to answer.

"Dad... dads not safe." I sighed, looking at her gently. She frowned, not understanding. "You remember I told you to lock your door when he comes home? Just do that and you're fine." I assured her. She frowned again, looking worried now.

"Will daddy hurt me?" She asked, her little lip quivering. Esme ran her cold hands through her hair, hugging her gently to her chest.

"No sweetie, no one is going to hurt you. Just do what your sister says okay?" Esme said, lifting her chin up. "Don't cry." Esme cooed, wipping her tears away. "Smile and I'll get you a cookie." Alisa gave a smile at that, her fear forgotten. Esme grabbed her up, heading toward the kitchen to get the cookie.

I would kill him if he hurt her. He would be a dead man walking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day was here. My great dad was coming home and we were going to be a complete family once again. My mother had pranced around that morning, cleaning everything and making sure everything was fine. She had bought him a house down the street from us, and had decorated it for him. Everything had to be perfect. Tylee had come to stay with me and Alisa as we waited for him. She sat with Alisa in her lap, watching me pace back and forth biting my nails. I snapped the rubber band around my wrist, the pain helping a little. It wasn't like cutting, it didn't help as much but it was enough. Carlisle had told me it was a method some... cutters used to help deal with the pain.

Seth had called several times that day, checking on me. Esme had called my mother herself and asked if Alisa and I could stay with them that night. She had agreed with delight; she would have the night alone with my father. I wondered if my father would refuse, but my mother would argue, cling to some lame excuse saying I needed time with my friends, even if I had spent all this month over at my friends house.

The sound of a car pulling in the driveway made me freeze, my head jerking up toward the door. I felt myself begin to shake, as I close my eyes. He was here. The predator was here to eat me up again. He was out and free.

_He was here._

"Jolene, Alisa come say hi to your father!" My mother called, her voice laced with excitement. No, I can't do this. I was going to die. Where was Seth? I needed Seth.

Tylee touched my shoulder, giving me a slight hug. "Come on," she whispered gently. "I'm right here."

I gulped, closing my eyes and then following her out the door. Alisa grabbed my hand, clinging to the new doll Esme had bought her, named Mary after Alice's real first name. She looked worried, staring up at me with wide eyes. I stared at the ground in front of my feet as we headed onto the porch and down. I saw his boots on the ground, brown and new. I had seen them in one of the sacks my mother had brought home eariler this month. I didn't look up at his face or anymore of them. I couldn't.

"Those can't be my girls!" His deep gravvely voice gasped in mock shock. I froze, not even breathing as I heard his voice.

_"Just one more time Jojo."_

_"Right there little girl, oh god." _

_"It's okay Jojo, this will feel so good I promise."_

"You both look so big. You're so different Jojo." I felt his dark blue eyes on me, burning into me. I didn't dare look at him.

"Jolene, why don't you talk to you dad. Say hi at least." My mother grinned, nodding her head toward my father. I stared at her, not understanding her words. I couldn't put them together, I couldn't understand. I was too focused on making sure he didn't come to close. She glared now, irritated. "Jolene." My mother growled, her cheery face frowning now.

"It's fine Natalie, she's adjusting. Shocked to see your old man?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm Tylee." Tylee burst out, taking the attention off of me. I sighed in relief, taking a deep breath. Thank god for her. "Natalie's half sister." She extended her hand to him, making him step forward. _NO! _My mind screamed. _Don't touch his disgusting hands! _

She did though, shaking his giant hand in hers. Those hands that had touched me and others all over. That had forced us down as he ripped us open and laid us out to be broken. I flinched at the sight of those hands, the bile rising in my throat. Alisa stared at him curiously, her little face worried. She glanced over at me, my tense frozen body. I wanted Seth. I wanted him here to hold me up like all those other times. I wanted to run away and find Seth.

"Nice to meet you." He said, turning over to me and Alisa. He leaned down, his shaggy hair coming into the view, making me look away. He stared at Alisa, and I could imagine the smile on his face. "Hey 'Lisa. It's been a while. You were so little last I saw you."

Alisa smiled nervously, coming to bury her face in my side. I laid my hand on her curls, staring at her. My dad straightened, looking down at me. I stared straight at his chest, trying to get the will to run. "It's good to see you too Jojo. I missed you. You never came." His voice was laced with longing, expertly hidden underneath pain. But I heard it, I had heard it all those times he ripped my legs open.

His hands were around me suddenly, pushing me against his chest. I gasped, shaking until he let me go after a moment to long. I was to shocked to do anything. He had touched me. He had _touched _me. I wanted to go shower, go get him off my skin. Oh god now I really was going to throw up.

"Trevor, lets go inside. I have some food ready for dinner." My mom smiled tensly, noticing as he stared at me for a long while. I grabbed up Alisa, burying my face in her hair. He slowly turned toward my mother, smiling widely.

"Sure Natalie, lead the way." He smiled, following as my mother pranced up the steps to the door. She giggled like a little girl when he laid his hand on the small of her back. He looked at me then, finally meeting my eyes. That look was all it took. As he stared at me with those longing lust filled eyes, and then turned them to Alisa, I knew he was the same. He was still a sick pervert, and the first chance he got, we would be his, begging underneath him. Neither of us were safe.

Both of us were in the lions sight. We were both prey now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Jojo, who are these friends you've been hanging out with lately?" He asked. His eyes followed me as I moved my food around my plate. He had been trying to get all "caught up" on our lives, drilling me and Alisa with question after question. Alisa would give shy answers, staring down at her plate, while I would give as little as possible. I sat between him and Alisa. It would be me before her when it came to him, I would make sure of it. If he was going to do it again, he was going to hurt me before her. He wouldn't corrupt her.

"Friends." I answered, making my mother purse her lips. What? I wasn't going to give away my safe havens. I wasn't going to pretend that I wanted my dad in my life. I didn't want him in anything.

"Anyone in particular? Names or are they in protective services?" He asked, laughing at his own joke. My mother gave a tense laugh, trying to please my father. But she didn't even catch his eye; he just stared straight at me.

"These people around town." I shrugged, biting a bit of bread. His eyebrows furrowed, as he sighed.

"I see." He commented, a angry edge creeping into his voice. My mother looked panicked, trying not to disturb the peace.

"The Cellans. They're dad is a doctor up at the hospital." She smiled, giving me a glare. I just rolled my eyes not bothering to correct her. Tylee didn't either.

"It's-" Alisa started, but I pinched down on her knee, making her yelp and glance at me. I gave a little shake of my head.

"What? Some joke?" My dad asked, his eyes brightening as he watched the both of us.

"N-no." Alisa whispered, looking down at her lap. My father frowned.

"Now, look you two," My mother started, throwing down her napkin. "Your father is home, and we're all happy now. So why not showing it a little." She hissed, glaring at us. She obviously thought that since she had declared it would be a happy dinner it should have been.

"Natalie." Tylee warned, shaking her head at her pig of a sister.

I glared up at my mother though, slapping down my fork making it clank as it hit my plate. "Happy? Who's happy?" I snapped back, seething at her. She was so _stupid. _

"We all are." She hissed through clenched teeth, glancing at my father nervously. He watched us argue, his eyes hard. "This family is back together, and we're going to have a good time and be a good family."

"We are _not _a good family. Good families don't have a father in jail for rapping children." I snapped, watching as my father turned his hard gaze on me. He stared at my bluntness, his jaw clenching.

My mother though stared at me in disbelief. "How dare you bring up that bullshit again! You know very well your father was there under a bunch of _lies!" _

"It's okay Natalie," My father sighed, reaching out and patting her hand. "She was manipulated by those lawyers. She didn't know what she was do-"

"I knew what I was doing!" I shouted, shoving away from the table. It shook, as I shoved it, making the glasses clink. "Just like you when you would sneak into my room at night-"

"Enough!" My mother roared, standing at the other end of the table. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at me red faced. "You just have to ruin this by bringing that up! You have to ruin any happiness this family has don't you?"

"Natalie!" Tylee cried, slamming her hand down. "You're done, both of you. Just... just drop this and get away from each other. We're done with dinner." Always trying to keep the peace.

A horn honked outside, making my whole body relax. Alice was here to save me. She was taking us away.

"Alice!" Alisa grinned running toward her room before anyone could stop her.

"Who? What's going on?" My father asked, trying to keep up.

"We're going to stay the night with someone. One of my friends." I snapped, grabbing the bag I had packed earlier.

"I just got back." My father said, his voice wavering on angry. "I'd like to spend some time with my daughters." Alisa entered the room again, her own little bag on her shoulder. She pranced forward as a knock came on the door.

"We aren't your daughters." I said flatly, grabbing onto Alisa's hands. My father's mouth dropped open as my mother slammed her hand on the counter angrily.

"Don't even start with this-" She jerked her little rant to a stop when I opened the door, her face smoothing out for our guest. Always the perfect family.

I froze, shocked that Emmett stood in the doorway, his muscles and all. I gapped at him, as his golden eyes moved around the kitchen. He stepped through the doorway, looking large and intimidating. He could kill my father with a flick. "Teddy Bear!" Alisa cried, running at Emmett. He grinned his dimples popping up as he took Alisa in his arms.

"Hey midget." He grinned. She poked his cheek, right by his dimple as she always did. Emmett's eyes roamed back to my father, his gaze hardening. It was an odd look on Emmett's usually smiling face.

"You're not going." My father put in suddenly, glaring over at me. Here we go, with im trying to be in charge. "You're not staying with a guy."

"I'm Alice's brother. There staying with Alice." The comment sounded more like a order from Emmett than a statement. My father caught it, raising his eyebrows.

"It still doesn't matter, _my _children are staying at home."

"Trevor," My mother sighed moving to grab his arm. She tugged until he turned his attention to her. "They had this planned for 2 weeks. We can spend some time alone." She purred, not caring about Emmett or Tylee's presence. He looked at her, his eyes calculating before he turned his gaze back to me. I stared back, my face blank.

"You're both staying home tomorrow." He ordered, his voice unwavering. I turned, shoving the bag up my shoulder.

"We'll see." I shrugged, watching as his face clouded over in shock, and then anger. I smiled to myself, as Emmett bit back a laugh following me out to his giant jeep.

Daddy was going to find I wasn't that compliant little girl anymore. I was going to fight him this time, not just for me, but for Alisa. And I had super human friends, vampire and werewolf alike on my side.

He was going to be reduced to nothing this time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I waited impatiently for Emmett to comeback with Jolene. Esme was just as nervous, pacing back and forth. I knew he was going to bring her back, because Alice said her future disappeared after she got in the truck with him. It meant she was going to be with me. I would hold her in my arms, and keep her there. Forever if it took that. She wouldn't like it, but I would.

"Can't you try to see how long Alice?" I begged, my leg twitching nervously. She growled at me, as Jasper pulled her into his lap, glaring at me.

"I've tried to look around you, but two of you being here doesn't help." Alice snapped, leaning into Jasper. He ran his hand down her spine as he did sometimes. Alice shuddered, her whole body calming.

"Sorry." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "I can't-"

"I know." Alice said simply, looking up at Jasper. He stared down too, his eyes loving.

The rumbling of Emmett's jeep broke the silence, making me rush out the door. Emmett and Alisa were the first I saw, as Emmett took her in the house, smiling at her. He slammed his hand down on my shoulder, giving me a nod. "I bring you your girl." He declared as Jolene moved into my sight. It was the best thing I had ever seen. Even better than when I had first seen her. I ran to her, gathering her in my arms immediatly. She gasped, but her arms wrapped around me gently, as she sighed against my chest.

"Seth..." She whispered, and I smelled the tears filling her eyes. "He kept looking at me... just like he used to. He smiled at me. He _touched me." _She shuddered.

"What?!" I roared, leaning back, my hands shaking.

"No-not like that. He hugged me." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Her makeup was smeared but she still looked beautiful. "I-I just wanna shower."

"You can do whatever you want sweetheart." Esme said suddenly appearing at my side. She wrapped her own arms around Jolene's waist, ackwardly because my own arm was still wrapped around her waist. "Oh sweetheart." She sighed, running her hand over Jolene's hair. "You're safe here."

"Thank you... thank you." she cried, sobbing suddenly. Esme held her, whispering her ear words of comfort, the way only a mother can do. Jolene clung to her, as Esme rocked her back and forth. She leaned back, as Esme wiped her tears away, and walked with her inside. Jolene hugged me again and kissed my cheek whispering thank you before Esme led her up the stairs to the bathroom. I sighed, hating watching her go. I wanted her back.

"She'll be back. She's just showering." Edward commented, looking up the stairs with me. _It's still hard. _"I know. She's strong though, she'll get through this."

I nodded, clenching my teeth. A tiny hand grabbed mine suddenly, making me look down. Alisa stared up at me, her little lip quivering. I took her in my arms immediatly. I loved the little kid. Jolene loved her, so I automatically did too, but it wasn't hard anyway. Alisa was one of the sweetest kids I had ever met.

"What's wrong with Jojo?" Alisa whimpered, as I cradled her to my chest. "What did daddy do to make her so sad?"

"He...he's not a good guy. Make sure you never let him alone with you, understand?" I said staring down at her intently. She sniffed, nodding. "Pinky promise." I said, lifting my little finger. It was the length of her tallest finger, but she wrapped her tiny one around it anyway.

"Pinky promise." She smiled, laying her head against my chest. "You're warm Seth."

"So I've heard." I laughed, waiting with her for her sister. Jolene came down a half hour later, her hair wet and looking tired and worn. Alisa went to her, wrapping her in a hug. Jolene hugged her back sighing into her hair. She came to sit next to me as Rosalie picked up Alisa, taking her to do her hair, leaving us alone. "You...well asking if you're alright is stupid."

"It's nice being asked anyway." She smiled, leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her, as she closed her eyes. "I just want to stay here forever. Never have to see them again."

"I'll protect you. I'll stay by your house at night. Alice and them will too. He's not going to get near you."

She stared up at me, her eyes sad with a small smile on her lips.

"He'll find a way."

**There you have it. Trevor is officially back, and no one is safe.... dun dun dun. That was weird. lol **

**Peace loves. **


	10. Done

**Here is the tenth chapter to Coming Home. I feel extremely happy to finally be to double-digit chapters lol. Wellllll, anyway, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I down own anything.**

**Jolene POV**

None of them brought up my dad's homecoming the rest of the night. We went about like it was any other night, and it wasn't us hiding out from a sick monster at home. Esme brushed my hair, something my mother hadn't done since I was 5 or 6, Alice and I played cards like sisters would do, and Emmett and I played video games like brother and sister. This was more my family than my real one. All of the Cullen's felt like family to me, but somehow Seth never did feel like family. He was… something different. It made me uneasy and extremely happy at the same time. Every time his warm hands touched my skin I felt a shiver run up my spine in pleasure, and my heart would beat faster. I would blush sometimes when he would stare down at me with that look, and Emmett would burst out laughing.

Rosalie gave me some pajama pants, which we some fancy silk pants and a little tank top. Why she had pajamas was beyond me, since she didn't sleep. When I voiced this Emmett made some crude comment on the fact that him and Rose didn't usually wear _anything _to bed. I blushed, only making it worse.

It was around midnight and Alisa was on the couch asleep in Rose's arms. Rosalie always looked at Alisa in a motherly way, her eyes soft and filled with love as she ran her fingers through her blonde curls. Alisa loved her in a different way than she did Alice.

Esme ran her cold fingers through my hair, French braiding it gently. She did it at a slow human speed taking her time. I leaned against her knees as she did it.

"Esme?" I whispered, knowing she could hear me. Emmett and Jasper sat playing video games, and from Emmett's growling I could tell he was losing.

"Yes, hun?" She asked, gently pulling up a piece of hair.

"What… what do you think I did wrong? To make my mom not love me anymore?" I asked, staring down at my hands. Her own hands stopped their braiding as she gave a deep sigh.

"You did nothing sweetheart. It's her. You're an amazing, sweet, beautiful girl. You didn't do anything wrong in this life. It was both of them. It hasn't ever been, nor with it ever be you're fault." She whispered, gently, leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "I know it won't be like your real mother, but I love you and Alisa just as much as Alice or Rosalie or Bella. I think of you as much my daughter as them."

I felt tears fill my eyes and a couple spill over. I quickly wiped them away, and nodded. "It helps Esme… thank you. I love you too." It felt odd saying that to a mother like figure. I hadn't told my mother that since I was 11 and I finally realized how ugly she was. When I realized she had never loved me, she had just been a good actress. That she had fooled me for 11 years.

"Always Jolene, always."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I fell asleep at 2:30 in the morning, and woke at 10 something. I was waken by Alisa shaking my shoulder, and a big smile on her face. "Esme made breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes!" She grinned, before turning back and running into the kitchen. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and following her. Seth was there, a giant pile on his plate. He grinned up at me, his mouth full. I grimaced, making him chuckle slightly. I bit back a smile, sitting next to him and grabbing some food of my own.

We ate talking and laughing when my phone rang. I looked down and sure enough, it was home. I bit my lip, taking a deep breath and opening it. "Hello?" I said, my voice flat.

"It's time for you to come home Jolene." It was my dad his voice deep and firm. I clenched my teeth together, trying to calm down. All of them had stopped talking and were looking in my direction.

"I'm still hanging out with my friends." I said nonchalantly. He sighed, his voice frustrated now.

"And now its time to come home and spend time with me." He said.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip harder.

"_Were gonna spend some time together alone." Dad smiled, scooting closer to me on the bed. His warm, sweaty hand ran down my arm gently. _

"_I'm tired daddy, I wanna sleep." I mumbled, pulling my hand away. He leaned over me, his hands moving the covers away. "Daddy it's cold." I whined._

"_I'll keep you warm." He grinned, moving over me._

Edward gave a long unbroken growl, pinching the bridge of his nose. I glanced at him; his stone face and closed eyes. He'd obviously seen too much in my thoughts. _Sorry. _I thought. Edward shook his head, giving me a sad look. Seth looked over at him too, his face panicked.

"I'll come home when I'm ready dad." I said, my voice flat and uncaring.

"No, Jolene, you'll come home now." My father snapped. "I wanna see my daughters after 5 years, and I'd like some cooperation."

"Too bad." I snapped back, closing my phone. I shut it off, laying my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked nervously, his warm hand laying down on my shoulder. I leaned up, nodding.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled. "He doesn't know where we are really, and my mom doesn't pay enough attention to know where we went either. So he won't come here."

"Good, cuz I'd…" Seth trailed off, his hands clenching.

"You can't sit and piss him off a bunch. He might end up hurting you." Edward said, his eyes hard. I folded my arms.

"I'm not letting him run all over me again. I'm not letting him make me plead and beg." I snapped, holding my chin up. Seth winced at the obvious reference to his raping me, his hands clenching again.

"I understand that but-"

"Edward. Leave it." Esme whispered, her eyes gentle. He stared at her a moment, obviously reading her mind and gave a nod. I stood suddenly, sighing.

"I'm going to go change." I mumbled, heading upstairs. No one followed that I could hear, and I changed in the bathroom slowly. I didn't want to go down just yet, with them all staring and evaluating my every movement. I snapped my rubber band against my skin, sighing against each snap of pain.

A knock came on my door, making me sigh. "It's me." Rosalie's chiming voice drifted in the bathroom, and I opened the door.

"I'm not doing anything but changing." I snapped, folding my arms. She shook her head, running a hand through her perfect blonde curls.

"I know, I would have smelled the blood. I came to make sure you were alright." I glanced away from her perfection. It was odd how beautiful she was even with all her deep-rooted scars. I couldn't see a thing wrong with her. But when I looked in the mirror myself all I was saw was ugly wounds, even if I had none on the outside. I wondered if our difference was that she had found her happy ending with Emmett and I had nothing but a new fresh nightmare.

"I'm alright as I'll ever be." I mumbled, glancing down at my hands. She sighed, giving a small nod. "Did you ever see him? Royce I mean." I looked back up at her. Her perfect face scrunched up as though she was viewing something ugly.

"Once." She sighed, staring into the mirror.

"Wh-what happened?"

She turned back to me, folding her arms and staring me straight in the eye. "I killed him." She said simply. I gapped at her, as she turned walking out the door and back down the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth and me walked outside for a while eventually finding a spot and sitting down. It was the first time we had been alone. He scooted close to me, taking my hand in his. It was huge compared to mine. "So did you read the chapters Mr. Oleo assigned us?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I glanced at him in disbelief.

"You're asking me about English?"

"Yeah…" He said, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I-I didn't think you would want to talk about all the other stuff. And I…I didn't understand English." He gave a sheepish grin, making me giggle.

"Thanks Seth." I whispered, kissing his cheek. He blushed red, but smiled with pleasure.

"Seth, can I ask about the whole werewolf thing?" I asked, glancing up at him nervously.

"Anything." He said simply, staring down at me in waiting.

"Well… that time we were at Emily's, Embry said something about… imprinting. What is that? I didn't know if it was a werewolf thing cuz I looked it up and couldn't find anything." I said, watching as his face turned redder and redder. I wondered what that was about.

"Im-imprinting is a werewolf thing." He mumbled, glancing down at his hand. "It's kinda hard to explain." He gave a sideways glance at me, his face turning redder.

"I'm listening." His deep red blush was making me more and more curious. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's where we find our soul mates." He blurted out, avoiding my gaze.

"Soul mates?"

"The person that's meant to be with us. Our other half. When we see them, it's like…like seeing the sun for the first time. It's like everything that was anything to you slips away and she's all that's left. All that matters. She's the center of everything." He sighed, glancing over at me, his eyes soft.

"So…so love at first sight?"

"Not exactly." He said hurriedly. "We love them, but not intense love love. We just really care about them and want them happy and cared for." He glanced at our intertwined hands, then back at me. "I want _you _to be happy and cared for."

I stared at him, not fully understanding for a moment. Then I remembered the look he gave me the first day, his mouth open wide, his eyes huge. Like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

"I-you imprinted on me?" I gapped, blushing deep red. Seth-Seth _loved _me?

"Yes." He whispered, squeezing my hand. "It's not like I wanna be with you like a couple, I just _have _to be around you. I love you, but not like that. My heart, my soul, everything belongs to you. Do with me what you will." He grinned, chuckling. "And I just want you happy." He smiled, kissing my temple. I blushed, staring up at him. He wanted me happy. He cared.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, lying against him. "Your one of few." I whispered, as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me close to his heart. Because it belonged to me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth, despite several protests from Alice, Esme, and Edward, drove me and Alisa home. It was four in the afternoon. My father had called my cell 13 times, leaving 11 messages. It ranged from "Jolene, turn your phone on and get home" to "You wait till me and your mother talk with you." I rolled my eyes and deleted them all. I was a bit more nervous with the fact that Seth was taking me home. I wasn't sure what he would do when he saw my father.

He was tense the whole way taking Alisa and me home. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel, staring straight ahead. Alisa seemed to pick up on his unhappiness because she remained quiet too, glancing up at him nervously every once in a while.

I was shaking by the time he pulled into the driveway. My father, as though he was waiting this whole time (which he probably was) came through the door immediately followed by my mother burst out the door. Seth glared, his hands shaking against the steering wheel. "Thanks for the ride." I whispered. He looked over at me, his face hard and his jaw clenched.

"I wanna go-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. I grabbed his hand and leaned over kissing his cheek.

"I'm okay. He can't stay the night and stuff with us here. He can't stay over without an adult." I assured him.

"I'm patrolling around your house anyway." He growled, glaring over at my father. Dad sat there, as he glared at me, his arms folded. I nodded, making sure not to argue with him. His eyes softened suddenly as he looked down at me. "I love you Jolene." He whispered, leaning down and kissing my cheek. My face went bright red, never expecting that out of his mouth.

"I-I… thanks Seth." I mumbled.

"Bye Seth!" Alisa smiled, waving at him. He grinned at her, ruffling her hair.

"Bye kid." He grinned. "Listen to your sis okay?"

She gave a big nod, looking back over at me. I opened the door, Alisa hopping out and then me. "Bye Seth." I smiled, before closing his door. He nodded his head at me, his eyes filled with a desperate sadness. He hated letting me back into the lions den. It helped though, knowing he cared so much. It was nice knowing he loved me.

I turned, facing my father. I walked forward, keeping my head down but sneaking a glance at him. He was now watching Seth, his face even angrier. Seth glared right back, before giving me one more look. I waved at him, giving the best smile I could. He backed out, slowly driving away and turning the corner.

"Who was that? You said you were staying with a girl." My father growled, turning to me. I didn't look him in the eyes, just looked out toward the road where Seth had just been. Alisa stayed where she was by my side, her face worried. "Answer me Jolene!"

"Trevor, please." My mother sighed, laying a hand on his arm. She glanced at me, her eyes hard. Oh well. She was always angry with me for something.

"He dropped me off, calm down." I sighed, heading toward the house. My father followed me in his whole body still tense. I wondered idly if he was just angry that Seth had kissed me. I wasn't just his anymore. He had no claim on me now. It wasn't some dad not liking his "little girl" growing up and getting a boyfriend, it was some sick jealously.

"Calm down? You stay over at your friends who I don't know. I'm your father and I expect-"

"You _are not _my dad. And you can't just come back after 5 years and act like you have some ground to order me around." I snapped, folding my arms and glaring at him.

"Your father is always going to be your father. He is home and he is your parent." My mothers hissed, glaring back at me. "Now I know you hate to try to be happy but can't you just-"

"Happy? How the hell am I supposed to be happy with a pedophile for a father, and a worthless piece of shit for a mother?" I yelled, throwing down my bag. My father took a step forward as my mother gapped at me. I had only silently taken her insults, or made sly comments. It had only been lately that I had gotten in her face. And she didn't like the in your face rebellion.

"Go to your room. I'm done with this bull. You won't talk to your mother like that." My dad said, clenching his jaw. Like he cared what I said about my mom, he just didn't like me so out of his control.

"Fine. Alisa…" I reached out my hand for her, and she took it looking near tears. She hated yelling and conflict.

"No, you can go by yourself." Dad growled. I turned back to him, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving her anywhere near you." I growled, picking Alisa up and walking away with her. She buried her face in my neck not saying a word as I took her into my room. I locked the door, setting her down on my bed. I kneeled in front of her, running my fingers through her hair. "You stay with me tonight okay? Stay in the room for me."

"Why?" She asked, her face confused.

"Because… just stay okay?"

"There are not monsters in your room?" She sniffed, glancing around nervously.

"No. And there never will be."

Never again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, playing cards with Alisa or watching TV. She didn't have a problem with it either, or at least she never said a word about it. My father came about an hour after the big scene and tried to open the door. When I told him to go away after his big "lets talk, I wanna to get this family going and happy again" speech, he hadn't come back since. He was waiting till I came to him, and that time wouldn't come. It was like when I told my mom of his midnight adventures to my room.

It was ten by the time I did come out, Alisa asleep on my bed. I tucked her in, listening against the door for a minute. My mother or father didn't know that I had bought a different doorknob for my door and had Seth put it together, and only I had the key to it. I had did this when I had learned my father was coming home. I had learned a long time ago that he would know how to open the door. I had tried locking the door when I was little and he would always have the key. I kept the key with me at all times, and when I was at home I kept it in a floorboard in the floor. I felt like a weird paranoid but I did what I had too.

I didn't hear anything so I headed outside. I locked the door behind me, sticking the key in my pocket. I tip toed through the house, glancing around. I felt like a secret agent, roaming around and looking around corners and over my shoulder. I snuck out the door, heading outside. I wanted to see Seth, if he was out here. I moved toward our black back yard, scanning the area.

"Seth?" I whispered, moving further and further in the open area behind our yard. I knew I couldn't be seen from the window. "Seth, please." I begged.

A little bark came from my left in the middle of the wooded area. I moved forward quickly, looking around the area. Something wet and hard pressed against my back making me gave a cry of alarm and stumble forward. A giant sandy wolf stood, his ears back and a worried look in his giant brown eye. "Sorry," I whispered, reaching out for him. He gave my hand a gentle kiss, burying his face in my stomach. "I've been in my room all night. Alisa was with me."

He nodded, watching me as I sat down against a tree. He came up beside me laying his head down on my knees. He stared up at me, waiting. I ran my fingers through his soft fur, just sitting. It was easy, even if it was a one-ended conversation. "You're not staying out here all night."

He lifted his head, glaring at me. "You can't stay up _all _night." I complained. He rolled his head, shrugging his massive shoulders. "Seth…" I whined.

He gave a grumble, shaking his massive head. "No."

He growled at me. I growled back, but it came out an odd strangled noise. His ears snapped up as he gave a throaty loud laugh. I glared at him, blushing red and shoving at him. It didn't move him an inch of course. His laugh was cut off suddenly as his ears swiveled and his head turned to the left. He stood up all the way, nudging me.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "Is Alisa okay?"

He shook his head as I stood up and nudged me again. "Thank you Seth." I whispered, kissing his nose. He grumbled, nudging me again. I ran back toward the house, heading inside.

"What the hell-?" My father was in the kitchen turning toward me and glaring. "When the hell did you get inside?" He stood, folding his arms again. I rolled my eyes, moving past him. His hand snapped out, jerking me back. I gaped at his warm sweaty touch, yanking my arm away. His hand was too tight though.

"Let me go..." I gasped, feeling like my arm was going to fall off. It was rotting away under his sickening hands. "I'll scream if you-"

"Stop it Jojo." He growled, flinging my arm away. "Stop acting like I'm some monster lurking to get at you-"

"Like you _aren't _waiting to get at-"

"I'm your father Jojo. I love you and I care about you. You hurt me a lot over the last few years. Never coming to visit, no letters. And I come home and you yell about things that are all in the past. That stuff is done and over with. I'm turning over a new leaf-"

"Done? It's not all done!" I screamed. My mother, who had been listening in the hallway no doubt, never far from him, came into the room. I ignored her, staring straight at my father. I shoved up my sleeve, sticking my scarred arm in his face. "It's not done for me. It will _NEVER _be done with me. I cut myself to get the pain out and I take drugs to forget. That's what you did for me _daddy." _I spat, glaring at him. I shook with anger, wanting to slap and punch him. But I dug my nails into my palm, reveling in the pain.

"You-"

"Save it. I know neither of you care." I hissed, turning on my heel and heading into my room. I locked the door before my father could shove it open. He slammed on it, yelling for me to open up. Alisa stirred, looking up at me in a sleepy daze.

"Jojo?" she whispered, looking at the door in alarm.

"Jolene Karleen Summers open the door." My father shouted. He mumbled something to my mother, who I heard scamper off. "Jojo, just come out and talk. We need to talk about all this."

"I'm sleeping. Leave me alone." I snapped, changing into my pajamas in a hurry. My mothers footsteps stopped at the door, as the knob jingled for a moment.

"Why does this key not work?" My father snapped, slamming his fist against the door again.

"Leave me the FUCK ALONE!" I shouted back, slamming my hand back against the door. A howl sounded outside, and I knew Seth was wanting to come in. "I'm fine." I shouted to Seth.

"If you really do what your saying your not fi-"

"Leave me alone." I begged, as Alisa began to cry. I grabbed her up as my father knocked against the door again.

"Listen, Jolene. We're talking tomorrow weather you like it or not, and some things are going to change." He sighed.

"Go to your own house." I snapped back. It was the only thing I could think of. I was too tired and exhausted to fight anymore.

"This is my house. And I'm here to stay." He said firmly, before he turned and his heavy footsteps, like always followed by my mother, headed down the hall.

He was right. Things were changing. Good for me, and bad for him.

**Sorry it took so long to update! My internet was down and I was going insane lol. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Thanks for all of your review so far too. **

**Peace, loves**


	11. Love

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I got some writers block and I was focusing on finishing my other story Broken on the Inside! Yay! I finally have completed a multi chapter story! Hooooray! lol**

**Now back to Coming Home! lol **

**Chapter 11! Wooooooooot!**

**P.S. To Perfect Love Kills All Fear- first off, thanks for the reviews! and second, Her dad isn't aloud to stay in the room with them without parental supervision. And he's not aloud to live or stay the night with them, that's why Jojo's mom bought a house for him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Jolene POV**

"They know about the cutting?" Seth asked, his eyes filled with concern. I nodded, shoving around the mashed potatoes on my plate. He sighed, looking torn. "What did your... what did he say?"

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "Nothing really. He said "things are going to change." Which means hes gonna set some "ground rules" or some dumb shit. Try to be my "daddy" again." I gagged, shaking my head. Seth gave a growl, a deep rumbling in his chest. The girls sitting near us at the caf table glanced over at him, their eyebrows raised and a couple giggles escaping. Seth ignored them completely.

"Do you wanna come to my house after school?" He asked, staring at me longingly. How could I resist that look?

"Yeah, Alisa too." I said immediately. I would never send that her home alone with him. Seth looked annoyed for a minute, but nodded. "We can leave her with your mom and then head off to the beach or something. Just as long as she's not at home alone with him." I said. Seth perked up a bit, smiling at me. I smiled too, never able to resist smiling when Seth did. His happy demeanor was infectious.

The bell rang overhead, making me jump. Another 2 and a half hours of boring school. At least I had the next class with Seth. So I stood with him, throwing out the food and walking with him, hand in hand toward class.

Seth took me home after school to get a couple things and pick up Alisa. I told him to stay inside the truck, saying I would be a couple minutes. I really just didn't want to take the chance that he would see my dad. I wasn't sure if he was home, and I wasn't taking the chance. So I made my way inside on edge. Alisa's back pack was inside, left on the floor. I headed toward her room, glancing around for any sign of my father. Her pink door was closed, and I didn't hear anything inside. I jerked the door open, stopping in my tracks.

My father was there, all alone with her. She looked nervous and scared, as dad had her up against the headboard, his had reaching toward her. His head snapped up when I jerked the door open, his hand coming back to his side. I felt anger and blinding rage fill me.

"Get away from her!" I shouted, as Alisa ran around him and hiding behind me. Dad stood still looking calm and collected.

"Don't start Jolene." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was just talking with Alisa. Just talking with _my _daughter." He glared, his eyes challenging me.

"Your not supposed to be alone with her. You're not supposed to be here at all." I hissed, grabbing Alisa's hand and squeezing it tight in mine. "I swear to god if you touch her I'll-"

"Jolene?" Seth called, his voice panicked. "Jojo!"

"Seth!" Alisa cried, running toward his voice. He was already down the hall and scooped her up.

"Who is this?" My dad asked, sounding angry. I felt Seth's body heat pulsing behind me as he walked up. He loomed over my father menacingly, his free shaking hand coming to rest on the small of my back.

"What are you doing here alone?" Seth growled, his hand shaking worse than ever behind me. My dad straightened, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"You need to get out of my house away from my daughters." My dad snapped back, of course avoiding the question. Seth took a step forward, a loud growl emanating from his chest. I turned, shoving back on his chest.

"Lets go Seth, lets leave." I urged, shoving against him. It was like shoving against a brick wall. He was strong and immovable. "Seth, please." I begged. He took a deep breath, glancing down at me with flat black rage filled eyes.

"You're not going anywhere with this boy." My dad snapped, standing up straighter and glaring at Seth. What the hell was he doing? Didn't he know that Seth could kill him with one shove. Not that I wasn't apposed to that. I didn't want Seth getting in trouble for murder though.

"I have to go for school." I lied immediately, turning back toward him. He glared at me for a minute, challenging me again. But I just stared back, my hand still against Seth's shaking arm.

"Fine, Alisa can stay here and wait for your mom." He said, evening out the score. I clenched my jaw.

"Okay, and I'll go down to the station and tell them your alone with a 6 year old." I evened it, making his face pale slightly. I reveled in the slight triumph.

"No court is gonna tell me what I should do with my kids. I can stay alone with both of you if I want." He snapped, stepping forward.

Seth set Alisa down and pushed past me standing like a giant wall between me and my father. "You take another step toward _either _of them and I'll beat you so bad-"

"Hello? Who's here?" Tylee's voice rang through the house, instantly silencing us all. Alisa was down the hall in her arms in an instant. Tylee and my mother stepped into the hallway looking at the whole scene. "What is going on?" She asked, instantly on edge.

"I came home to _him," _I jerked a finger toward my father, glaring at my mother. This was her fault. "Home alone with Alisa. You _know _he's not aloud to stay with either of us alone! I could call the police and-"

"Stop Jolene, I can't deal with this right now." She snapped, glancing at Seth nervously. She always wanted to keep the picture of a sweet perfect family in everyone head. "Your father is fine being here with both of you."

"The law says he isn't." Tylee snapped, glaring over at my mother. "If the police found out-"

"They can't tell us how to live our lives. This is my family-" My father started, still glaring full out at Seth.

"Oh SHUT UP!" I yelled, making his face turn toward me in shock. Seth looked back at me too, his eyes full of worry. "This isn't your family! I'm not your family, Alisa's not your family! The only family you have is her," I snapped, pointing at my mother. "And that's because she's to blind and ignorant to face the fact that your a sick perverted bastard-"

"Jolene Taylor I won't-" My mother started.

"Who rapes children! You raped me over and over, and you made me bleed! He would sneak in my room and touched me all the time! All under your nose _mommy_! You don't even care. You won't even look at me!" I cried, tears all down my face by now. None of them said anything, not even Seth. He stared at me, pain and rage written all over his face. I took a deep breath, my whole body shaking. My father glared at me, his eyes almost... betrayed.

_"This is just the two of us, Jojo. We're all alone together." _

I closed my eyes against the memories, running a hand over my hair.

"If I ever find him here alone with Alisa again, or if you leave him alone with me, I'll call the police." I breathed, glaring straight at my mother.

"You won't do anything like that." She snapped back, taking a step forward. Seth pulled me back, obviously remembering the time she hit me. She glared over at him, her eyes then coming back to me.

"Try me mom. Fucking try me." I glared back. I'd never wanted to hit my mother before, but my hand tingled for me to hit her. I wanted to slap some sense into her. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me.

"Go to your room, you can stay there all night till you apologize and admit that your lying." My mother said, straightening. Her face smoothed over, that fake calm and none caring look replacing the anger.

"She's leaving with me." Seth ordered his hand wrapping around my waist. My father watching his hand snake around my waist, his anger seemed to double on his face.

"She's staying home." My father countered. Seth was already pulling me away, ignoring my father like he wasn't even there.

"Alisa." I begged, stopping and reaching out for her. She came into my arms easily, burying her tear streaked face into my neck. "We'll go see Alice." I assured her. But my father was there suddenly, jerked my arm toward him.

And that was it for Seth's self control.

He shoved my father so hard that he flew back into the wall. My mother gave a cry, immediately moving toward him. Seth jerked toward him again, but Tylee grabbed his arm, making him jerk to a stop. His whole body quivered, his eyes so rage filled it almost scared me. Alisa was sobbing now, shaking in my arms.

"Don't ever TOUCH her again!" He roared, as my father began to stand.

"Get out of this house!" My mother shouted, looking near tears.

"Seth, lets go." I whispered, grabbing onto his other arm. "Seth, please!" I begged, crying too. This whole thing was too much. I just wanted to get away. I just wanted to leave. "Please." I whimpered.

"Get out of here Seth, go sweetie." Tylee mumbled. Seth backed away, wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. Tylee followed us out, seeming so shaken. "I'm following both of you."

"I want Esme." I whimpered, feeling like a child again. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted Esme. I wanted my mom. Or the closest person to my mom. Seth nodded, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." He breathed, helping me into the truck. Alisa didn't let go of me as we made our way to Esme's, Tylee's car right behind us. I stared out the window in a daze. Seth could have killed my father. _I _could kill my father. I didn't want this anymore. I couldn't stay with them anymore. I couldn't stay near him everyday. If my mother was going to leave us alone with him, I couldn't stay there anymore. It was hardly safe before, but now there was no where to go. I was done.

"Oh, Jojo what happened?" Alice asked, already at the door when we arrived.

"I-I want Esme." I whispered, tears already filling my eyes. "Please I want Esme." I begged, shaking with sobs. Alice moved toward me at human speed, careful around Tylee, and wrapping me in an embrace.

"Shhh, she'll be back soon. She's out hunting. She's coming." Alice whispered, rubbing my arm gently. She leaned back, wipping my tears away softly and turning her head toward the house. "Jasper." She called.

I knew it was coming but it still caught me off guard. The overwhelming calm that settled in my stomach and spreading through my whole body. "I just want Esme." I repeated, closing my eyes against the calm. Alice nodded, wrapping a strong cold arm around me and pulling me toward the house. I was just so tired and exhausted. I was tired of this life. I was tired of trying to be strong. I wanted to just give up. I heard Tylee murmuring with someone behind me, but I didn't really care what she was saying. Alice led me to the couch, letting me settle into it and bringing me a blanket.

I stared at the white couch, feeling so tired. I felt like something was broken inside me again

I wanted to be someone else. I wanted to be in a different life. I wanted to get my release, cut myself. I wanted some drugs to float away for just a little while. I just wanted to die away.

"Don't start that again. If Seth finds out he'll freak out. Do you want Seth scared again?" Edward asked from somewhere behind me. I didn't turn, I just continued to stare at the white blankness of the couch.

_Seth doesn't understand. You don't understand._

"No, I don't really understand. My parents were good people. They were what parents were suppose to be. As are Esme and Carlisle. And Seth doesn't either. But his love for you makes up for that." Edward said, his velvet voice soft and low, like a sweet lullaby.

_Love doesn't help anything. I still hurt. I still feel like I wanna die. _

"Maybe because you haven't let yourself be open to Seth's love. You don't really let anyone love you." Edward said simply. "You still don't think your lovable. You still don't care enough to let others love you."

_You don't know anything. _

"Of course. I wouldn't know at all what your thinking." He chuckled, his voice sarcastic. I just glared at the white couch.

_How do I let him love me? Why would he love me like that? I'm just_ damaged _goods._

"Rosalie thought that too. She did the same thing you did. She pushed Emmett away over and over until she realized that he was the only thing that could make it all better." He sighed. "You're not damaged goods. Seth views you as hurting. Not damaged. He wants you to stop hurting. He wants to help you stop hurting. He loves you unconditionally. Forever." He gave a soft sigh, his voice soft and kind. "Not many people get that."

I bit my lip now, trying to fight back the tears. I didn't want to cry again. I didn't know what else to say. I knew Edward was right, he knew all that Seth was thinking. Seth didn't view me as damaged goods. That made me... happy.

_I just want Esme. _

"She's almost here. I can hear her thoughts already. I'm sorry Jolene." I heard him stand, turning and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I couldn't go back home. I couldn't go back to the yelling and the constant fight. It was to much. I would break eventually, and he would swoop in. He preyed upon the weak and I was nothing but weak right now. I hated being weak.

"Oh, Jolene." Esme's voice filled me up, and and knocked over whatever wall I had up. I began sobbing again. She came to the couch, wrapping me in her arms and rocking me gently. "Shhhh, love. It's okay."

"I don't wanna do this anymore." I whined, laying my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair, rubbed my arm, wiped away my tears.

"Don't say that Jolene. It will all be okay." She murmured.

"It won't. She won't l-leave him-m. She'll a-always choose his side. S-she's never c-cared." I sobbed, my shoulders shaking.

"I'll always love you Jolene. You'll always be my daughter." She assured me.

_"You don't think you're lovable." _

"I don't wanna go back." I whispered, sniffing. "I don't want them anymore."

"We'll work it out sweetie. We'll make it work." She sighed, leaning down and kissing my temple. "You're a part of this family now. We'll protect you."

"I love you Esme." I whispered. She gave a soft sigh, rubbing my arm gently.

"I love you too Jolene. Forever."

I want to let them love me.

I want to let Seth love me.

Love felt so sweet.

**There you go! No flames! A lot of drama in this chapter!**

**Peace loves.**


	12. Plans

**Here is chapter 12....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

I eventually fell asleep. I wasn't sure when. The last thing I remembered was Esme holding me close and murmuring soft words of love to me. Next thing I knew I woke up, moonlight streaming through the windows, on a giant golden bed. It wasn't Rose and Emmett's room, I remembered theirs. It wasn't Alice's either, I had been in her room when she forced me to look at a dress in her closet. This room was full of cd's and a record player, several books stacked on the shelves as well. I wondered if it was Esme and Carlisle's room.

"Hmmmm." Someone murmured suddenly, making me jump. I glanced around in the dark when loud snore sounded suddenly. It was coming from somewhere near the floor...

"Seth?" I whispered, glancing down at his massive for lying on the floor. His mouth was open comically, lying on his back. He didn't even have a blanket. Dumbass.

I reached down and shook his shoulder whispering his name loudly. "Seth!" I snapped. Nothing. "Seth!" Again nothing. "Seth." I slapped his face and his snore broke off, when he jerked up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, jerking his head around with wide eyes. I giggled at him, watching as he turned red and glared at me. "Haha." He mumbled.

"Sorry... but what are you doing in here? And who's room is this?" I whispered. I knew that all of the Cullen's could probably hear me but I still felt like I should be whispering.

"Edward's room. Him and Bella have a cottage out in the forest with Nessie so they put you in here." He whispered back.

"And you're in here because..."

"I didn't want you to wake up alone." He said gently. I bit my lip.

I sighed, glancing over at Seth. He looked nervous of my reaction, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I-will you stay up here with me? I mean, there's a blanket and it's a big bed and-"

"Sure." Seth whispered, getting up and moving around the bed to the other side. He slid under the covers, and I could already feel his body heat underneath. I turned to ly on my back, staring up at the ceiling. We sat in silence for a while, him turned on his side toward me all relaxed and me staring stiff and tense up at the ceiling.

After about 10 minutes Seth gave a chuckle, opening his eyes back up. "I'm not gonna kill you." He whispered gently.

"I... I know. I'm fine." I replied. He gave another laugh.

"You look it." he said, rolling his eyes at me. "I'll go back if you're gonna-"

"No, no. I'm fine." I sighed, turning on my side to face him. He stared back at me, his lips pulled up in an amused smile. He scooted closer, gently wrapping his warm arm around me. I stiffened slightly, expecting some memory of my father to come but it didn't. Nothing but a warm feeling that started in my stomach and spread outward. I slowly closed my eyes at the warmth that Seth's body gave me, as we sat in a more comfortable silence this time.

For some reason, lying and wrapped in each others embrace, I thought about what Edward had said earlier. "_You don't really let anyone love you." _How many times had Seth assured me he loved me, and I never gave anything back. I wondered if he hurt over that... not sure if I loved him back.

Did I love Seth back?

But the question was what kind of love did Seth have for me. I knew because of the imprinting compulsion he was forced to have some sort of love for me. But all the others were together. Kim and Jared, Paul and Callie, Sam and Emily. Did Seth want the same thing? Did he want to be a couple... get married, have kids? I didn't know if I could do that. Truth was I was scared of love. I loved my dad, and he tore me apart. I loved my mom, and she betrayed me. The two people who were supposed to do nothing but love me were a team in killing me from the inside out.

Could I take the chance of getting hurt like that again? But Seth was to sweet to do something like that... wasn't he? From the very beginning he had helped me and asked for nothing in return. He had brought me back from my destructive behavior of killing myself. He brought me to the Cullen's and gave me a family that loved me. Seth stood up for me to my father and protected me. He loved Alisa like she was his own sister.

_"You still don't think you're lovable." _

No, I didn't. How was someone as hurt and broken as me lovable?

But Seth loved me. Seth showed me all the time how much he loved me.

I opened my eyes slowly, listening to Seth's soft snoring sounding through the room and stared at him. Whenever I thought of love, I thought of Seth. Seth was like the definition of love to me. That seemed to be the only thing that he was made up of.

_"My heart, my soul, everything belongs to you. Do with me what you will."_

Everything that was Seth belonged to me. It came with being his imprint. If _I_ wanted to hurt _him_ I could.

But I wouldn't.

I wouldn't hurt him.

Because I loved him.

And I wouldn't hurt the person I loved.

"I love you Seth."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I woke up after Jolene. She laid sprawled over my chest, her arm firmly wrapped around my waist. "Seth?" She whispered, glancing up at me. Her nose brushed against my chin, her breath tickling my neck. "Are you awake?"

I chuckled, looking down at her. "No."

She giggled, snuggling closer to me. "Good, your snoring was getting on my nerves. I was about to slap you again." I laughed, wrapping my arm around her and kissing the top of her head. For some reason something felt different now, like something had shifted. It made me nervous. I wasn't sure if it was good and bad.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, and letting it out in a gush. "Yeah... I'm better. A-a lot of that is because of you." She murmured, her head coming up and kissing my chin. It was a sweet kiss, and it made my heart flutter. Her heart began to beat faster suddenly too, before she said "I-I love you Seth."

I said... she really said it. She loved me. She said I love you. I couldn't heardly believe it.

"Seth?" She asked nevously, her heart speeding up more.

"Can you say it again?" I breathed, looking down at her.

"I love you?"

I sighed, a smile spreading across my face. _"I love you." _It sounded so sweet. I kissed her nose, smiling at her.

"I love you too." I breathed back, savoring the sound of it. She smiled, her heart slowing, and her nerves calming. She seemed to like hearing it too, because her smile was so relieved. Did she think I wouldn't say it back? Was she crazy? I thought I made it very clear that I loved her.

We sat in our loving silence, just basking in each others presence. A knock on the door ruined it.

I heard the little feet shifting, and a little impatient sigh. "Come in Alice." I called, leaning up. Jolene rolled over on her side, glancing over at the door. The door opened revealing the little pixie vampire. She was fully dressed in some of her designer clothes and her hair spiked out. Alisa was on her hip, her head on her shoulder still looking extremely sleepy.

"Esme's got breakfast going so come on." She smiled, before turning and dancing out the door. I sighed.

"I guess we better get up." She sighed, running a finger through her red hair. I nodded, slipping from the bed. She followed suit, pulling her hair up in a sloppy pony tail and following me out the door. As soon as I was outside the room the sweet scent of eggs and bacon hit my nose.

''Oh that smells good." I moaned, making Jolene giggle.

"Wow, calm down wolf boy." She giggled, grabbing my hand and interwining the fingers.

Looks like the change was a good thing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

I couldn't eat much. I was to scared. I was terrified that I would have to go back. I didn't want to. Why couldn't I just stay here? Why couldn't I get a place of my own? I had enough money for it. I would get a job and take Alisa with me. We would be fine. But I knew that would never happen. For one reason and one reason only.

My father. He would never give us up. We weren't his daughters, we were his property. He _owned _us. He claimed us. He would never let us free.

I could run away. I could leave and-

"No, that won't work either." Edward put in suddenly. I turned and glared at him. Again with answering stuff. "I'm only saying."

Seth was looking now, his eyes drifting between Edward and me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just-"

"She wants to run away." Edward said simply. I glared at him again, but he only shrugged, not caring in the slightest.

Seth instantly began to panic. "You can't run away! Where are you gonna go? You can't leave m- you can't leave."

_"I have to be around you." _

I would hurt Seth if I left. I couldn't hurt Seth. I loved Seth.

"We can take custody of you couldn't we? Go to court. You don't want to live there." Esme said suddenly. I froze. Live with the Cullen's? That would... be amazing. I couldn't even imagine living with them. It was to good and I couldn't hope for something that big.

"You guys could handle that?" Seth asked, his eyes drifting toward Jasper. Alice gave a little growl, her hand slipping into Jasper's. Jasper's face stayed the same but his eyes became angry. I knew what Seth meant. Could a house of blood thirsty vampires handle to humans?

I knew all of them could handle it. How many times had I come over and stayed the night? How many times as Esme held me close and not do a thing? And Jasper was strong. If Alice believed in him so did I.

"I know they all will be fine." I said. Jasper eyebrows raised, but he gave a small smile toward me. Seth still looked upset, his eyes calculating.

"You guys are moving soon though. You can't stay much longer." Seth mumbled, looking over toward Carlisle. Moving? The Cullen's were moving? How could they leave now?

"They can still come stay with us, and you can come visit." Esme said, but I knew she was grasping at straws now.

"Your moving to Maine. I couldn't come what- three, four times a year. I can't be away from Jolene that long." Seth said, his voice already filled with pain at the thought. I tried to picture that too. Seeing Seth only a couple times a year. I couldn't do it either. I needed Seth now. Almost like I needed air.

"You graduate this year Seth, you can go to school up in Maine after that." Emmett put in, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's still to long. Could you be away from Rose that long?" Seth countered, looking over at him. Emmett sighed, and I knew he was defeated. His golden eyes drifted to his wife, and his face faltered. Emmett couldn't be away from Rosalie that long, nor could Jasper stay away from Alice, or Edward away from Bella, or Esme away from Carlisle.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. "My dad won't give us up. We're his _daughters." _I said, rolling my eyes and shrugging. "And my mother will follow what he wants."

"Not hard, your mother doesn't want you around." Edward said, his eyes far away.

"Edward!" Esme snapped, glancing over at me. Alisa was already out of the room with Bella and Nessie, playing a video game Emmett had taughter her. Its not like I didn't know the truth. I was unwanted by my mother from the beginning. She never wanted kids, my father did. She did what my father wanted.

"It's fine Esme. I know how my mom feels about me." I said, shrugging. I had accepted a long time ago that my mother didn't even care for me. I knew that she would never want me. Just him.

Seth sighed loudly, laying his head in his hands. A frustrated growl came from his chest, rumbling throughout the room. "All I know is they can't go back." Seth snapped, looking back up at Esme. "I can't have her near him again. If I have to see him touch her again I'll kill him."

I reached out and touched Seth's quivering hand, taking it in my own. He gave a small sigh and his hand slowly began to stop quivering. "Seth I can get a place of my own. If I get a job I can take care of Alisa and me and-"

"And school? Besides, you think your dad will let you do that apose to staying with us?" Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dad wouldn't let me go. Neither would my mom is he wasn't for it. What could I do? What else was-

"NO!" Edward growled, his face snapping up to mine. His face was filled with pure rage and horror, his eyes wide.

"I could handle it. It would get Alisa away from him." I whispered, staring up at him. _Its all been done to me before. _I added mentally.

"_No_." Edward hissed again.

"What?" Seth asked, his eyes panicked at what could drive him to that much rage.

"Nothing forget it." I mumbled, turned red. Seth would kill me if he found out what I was thinking. But Edward didn't care, he just went right on and told him.

"She plans to let him... hurt her again. To get him away again." Edward hissed, glaring over at me. Alice gave an angry growl, her teeth bared. Emmett clenched his jaw, his muscles flexing threateningly. Rosalie just sighed, shaking her own head.

Seth froze, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. I couldn't even look at him. "You...you can't!" Seth growled, his whole body quivering worse than I'd ever seen it. "I swear to God I'll take you away right now and-"

"I won't! I swear! It was a stupid thought okay? I'm sorry." I snapped, running a hand through my hair. Seth growled at me again, watching to see if I was lying. He took a deep breath, shaking his head at me.

"Don't _ever _think something like that again!" Esme scolded, her eyes filled with worry and panic.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, glancing down at my hands. "I just don't know what else to do."

"That's the last thing that will ever happen." Alice hissed. "Don't be an idiot martyr."

"I _won't. _Sorry." I mumbled. Esme was in front of me suddenly, her cold gentle hand lifting my chin to look up at her.

"We'll do whatever it takes, Jolene. We'll protect you. We protect our family." She whispered, brushing my hair back.

This was my family.

I loved my family.

**There you go. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. **

**PS for all those who are worried, nothing will happen to Alisa. I love her to much and I couldn't let Trevor hurt her. **

**And I'm sold. **

**Peace loves.**


	13. Strong

**Chapter 13 loves. **

**I'm so excite. **

**lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jolene POV**

My aunt called about an hour later, telling me that Alisa and me should come home. I felt a sudden nervousness in my stomach, feeling Seth's handshake in mine. "Tylee I can-"

"I'll be staying here the next few days. I talked to your mom, and I assured her that I would be saying something to the police if he was alone either of you again." Tylee said gently. "I'll be here the whole time, I swear."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay here with Seth and the Cullen's.

"It's just for now, sweetie." Esme whispered, brushing a peice of my hair back. "We'll get you away from him as soon as possible."

I sighed, looking up at her. Her golden eyes were wide and her sweet face stressed. I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'll be home in a little bit." I sighed, closing my eyes against Esme's motherly touch.

"Alright, I'll see you then Jojo." Tylee said, and with a click the phone was off.

"I'll drive y-" Seth started, standing.

"Um, no." I said immediately. Seth gave a growl, glaring at me.

"I'll take them." Jasper said suddenly. That surprised me. Why on earth would Jasper suddenly want to take us?

"No, I can-"

"You nearly killed my dad yesterday." I said, folding my arms and staring at him. "As much as I want you to take me, I don't think it would be good to have you there again."

He glared at me for a long moment, but I could tell from the look in his eyes he knew I was right. His hands, already quivering, were a testament to the fact I was right. "We'll be fine." I whispered, and he gave a defeated sigh.

"They will be fine, Seth." Alice seconded, her words having more meaning than mine. They seemed to calm Seth more than mine did too.

"Fine, but I'll be patrolling around your house." He assured me. I nodded, feeling a bit better about that. I wrapped my arms around his muscled waist, savoring the feeling of his warm body and his familiar scent of rain and fresh cut grass. "I love you Jolene." He murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said, leaning back.

I gathered my things and Alisa's, heading out to Alice's Porsche, Jasper and her not far behind. Seth gave me one more giant hug, assuring me he loved me and that he would be there tonight. Alisa hugged him too, squealing as he gave her sides a squeeze. Esme came forward, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my hair gently. "I love you Jojo." Esme whispered, bringing tears to my eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered back, blinking back the tears. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, and for once I was thankful.

I sat with Alisa in my lap on the way home, holding her as close as I could. Jasper kept us both calm, so I just lay my head against the window and closed my eyes. I hated all this. I hated my father I hated my mother. They had ruined so much for me already, and somehow they still had the right to ruin my happiness now.

What could I do? Could I lie? I could go to someone, the social worker... say dad touched me. Anything to get him away again. I wouldn't feel the slightest big guilty for sending him away again. It was nothing he didn't deserve.

"Alice will be watching both of you." Jasper said suddenly. I glanced over at him, my eyebrows raised. "Not just because of what your father will do." He said, looking over at me meaningfully. I groaned.

"I said I wouldn't do it." I snapped, squeezing Alisa tighter.

"You're calculating right now." he said, watching me carefully.

"I was thinking of something to do to get away from him." I mumbled, running my fingers through Alisa's curls. She snuggled into my neck, sighing. She had been up late with Emmett playing video games, and was still half asleep.

"We're going to go to Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He's Sheriff of Forks, he'll help figure something out." Jasper said softly, glancing at both of us as he pulled into the driveway.

"Why did you drive us?" I asked, watching him. He gave a small smile, one of the few I had ever seen on his face that wasn't a direct result of Alice.

"Alice loves both of you, so I do. I'll help protect both of you because it would hurt Alice if something happened to you. I won't have anything hurt Alice." He said simply. I nodded, understanding. From my understanding, Jasper chose this lifestyle that was so hard for him and the Cullen family because of Alice. I had the feeling that Jasper would do anything for my little pixie of a best friend. She was so lucky, having someone like Jasper to love her. Jasper's eyebrows furrowed together as he watched me. "Why are you... longing?" I blushed red, glancing down at sleeping Alisa.

"You all are really lucky... having someone to go to.... to have all the time. You and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Its a lot of love in your face all the time." I mumbled shrugging. Jasper gave a deep chuckle suddenly catching me off guard.

"You don't see how much love comes from the dog when he see you. You have just as much love as anyone in my family." He said, giving me a soft smile. I blushed redder. Seth loved me... but I knew it wasn't like anything him and Alice had.

"It's not the same." I muttered, feeling suddenly sad. I wanted what they had. Alice and Jasper were like two halves, not complete until they were with each other. Jasper was never a step behind Alice, and Alice wasn't never to far from him. They had to _have _each other. Seth wasn't that into me.

"It is." Jasper said simply. "The imprinting compulsion is odd. Like nothing I've ever seen. But when it happens it comes with as much love as any of us have for our mates. All there is to Seth now is you. _You _define him."

I stared down at my hands, wondering if what Jasper was saying was true. He _would _know Seth's feelings better then me. I wondered if that was true. How much he loved me. The thought of that much love for me, just like Jasper had for Alice, was over whelming. It was more than my mother had ever given, more than my father.

"Th-thanks Jasper." I whispered, looking over at him one last time. "I love Alice too. She's more of a friend than anyone has ever been for me."

Jasper smiled, a soft gentle smile he only ever had for Alice. "Another reason I like you."

I smiled too, opening the door and slipping out of the car. I waved to him, Alisa still sleeping in my arms. I took a deep breath, opening the door and going in.

This was going to be hell.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

I paced back and forth outside Jolene's house, watching and listening for any disturbance inside. Edward and Alice were around the house somewhere too, watching over her.

I gave a soft whine, sitting down at staring. I wanted to walk in and take her away. Even if I didn't hear anything or see her, I knew Jolene was suffering. She didn't want to be there. She shouldn't _have _to be there with him. That sick bastard.

"She's tolerating it." Edward said, suddenly behind me. I glanced up at him, watching as he concentrated on Jolene inside. "She's dreaming of you."

My ear's perked up at that, as I looked back toward her house. _What was she dreaming? Good or bad?_

"Good. You should know she's been contemplating telling you she wants to be more than friends. She's afraid though." Edward mumbled.

I felt a sudden burst of overwhelming happiness. I gave a howl of joy, my tail wagging back and forth. Edward chuckled, rolling his golden eyes. Easy for him. He had the girl of his... well not dreams. He had his girl. I wanted nothing more than to be with Jolene, but had been distancing myself from her. I didn't want to make her think I was pressuring her. I didn't want her to run away from me.

"She's not sure yet though." Edward put in, killing my joy. I gave a grumble. "She's afraid you'll think she's damaged goods. She wants to talk to Rosalie about pursuing a relationship with you."

_Rosalie? No! She'll say Jolene should jump a cliff before getting with me. _I whined, shaking my giant head. Edward gave a soft laugh.

"Rosalie won't. She likes you better than Jacob and she realizes Jolene's feelings for you. Jolene's view of her relationship with you is similar to how Rose and Emmett used to be." Edward said, his eyes following a shadow moving across the window.

_Rose and Emmett? We're nothing like them. _

Edward turned toward me, a crooked smile on his lips. "Rosalie isn't as shallow and vain as you believe her to be. You'd be surprised how much in common you're Jolene has with her." Edward said.

_I don't see it._ I grumbled, shaking my head again. _Does it have to do with what Jolene likes about her?_

"Yes."

_But you won't tell me? _I sighed, looking over at him again.

"No, Rosalie's story isn't for me to tell." He said, and for some reason his fist clenched slightly. "As her brother, I will respect her past that much."

_I never really see much... love between you two. Not like Alice and you._

He chuckled at that. "Rosalie and I aren't exactly compatible, but she is still my little sister. I still love and care for her. She's not as close to me as Alice, yes, but she's still my sister."

_Jolene likes her... so I don't really have a problem. But if she ruins Jolene getting together with me I will. _I growled, my tail twitching.

"She won't. Jolene loves you to much to be swayed. Even if she doesn't realize it." Edward assured me.

I gave a wolfish grin at that, happier than I had been all night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

_"Seth?" I called, running. It was black... everywhere. No matter how far I ran it never got brighter. "SETH!" I yelled, falling to my knees. I began sobbing, my whole body shaking. "Seth please... please Seth." _

_My arms hurt, fresh cuts dug deep in them. Blood trickled down my pale skin, just like all the other times. "Seth.." I whined, rocking back and forth as I sobbed. _

_Warm hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me up and pressing me against his chest. "Shhh, I'm right here." He whispered, Seth's sweet voice filling my ears. _

_"It hurts." I whimpered, looking up at him. He was different, a glowing light around him. He looked like an angel, just like the Cullen's did._

_"I'll take it away." He whispered, pressing his lips to my arms. The stinging lessened, and the cuts healed over. "Beautiful." He whispered, his hands running over the new angry scars._

_"I'm not beautiful." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "Not like you."_

_Seth gave a smile, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. Sudden overwhelming warmth filled me, and all the pain I held suddenly slipped away. "You've always been beautiful."_

"Jolene!"

I gasped, jerking out of my sleep and blinking. My mother stood over me, her hard eyes angry. She leaned up, folding her arms and glaring at me. "Get up, we're going out today and I won't be late because of you." She hissed, turning on her heel and exiting my room.

I sighed, falling back against the pillows. My mother was beyond furious when I got home. Between Tylee's threats and my acts before she could barely even look at me- well beyond normal- she was so angry. She didn't say anything while Tylee was there of course, but once Tylee left she went at me.

_"How could you do this to your father?" She hissed, her body shaking with anger. Her face was so furious, beyond anything I'd ever seen. "That stupid boy comes in here and hits him! And you just walk out like it was nothing? Don't you care at all?"_

_"No..." I snapped, glaring over at fridge. My mother sucked in an angry breath. "Dad's lucky Seth didn't do worse than give him a little bruise." I mumbled. _

_"You're ridiculous. All this bull shit about your father, getting him locked away because you were jealous of his relationship with-"_

_"Jealous?! I would never be jealous of anyone's relationship with him!" I cried, standing and glaring at her. "I hate him! What don't you understand about that?"_

_"Get away from me." My mother snapped, shaking her head and turning away. "I'm sick of looking at you. Sometimes I can't believe what a disappointment you are."_

_"Funny, I think the same thing about you." I growled, turning on my heel and heading toward my room. _

I sighed, going out to the kitchen. My mother was there, her back to me, waiting for some toast to get done. I glared at her back for a long moment before plopping down next to Alisa. "Where are we going?" I asked. My mother didn't answer for a long moment, waiting till I was annoyed before finally answering.

"Shopping. We're getting things for your fathers house and some clothes for him." She stated in clipped tones, not even looking at me. I gritted my teeth and put on a smooth face.

"I'll go hang out with Seth." I said, stabbing at the food on my plate. My mother slammed down the plate she was holding turning toward me.

"No. We're going out as a family. And I swear to God if you ruin this for us, you're not going out anywhere for a long, long time." My mother hissed. Alisa looked between us, shrinking in her seat.

"Why do I have to go? I don't want to be there, you don't want me their. You want him all to yourself so why the hell would I go?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. She clenched her jaw, shaking her head.

"I just want our happy family back." She sniffed, looking away.

"Oh, please. This family never was happy." I mumbled. She turned back toward me, her eyes flashing.

"Before you had to go and ruin your father. Before you helped put him away." She snapped, folding her arms and glaring at me. There it was, the gap. The blame. It was all me. Not Trevor. Not the pedophile. Me. All me.

"What is it going to take for you to realize what he is? You gonna have to walk in on him _rapping _me?" I snapped, glaring over at her.

"You know," she continued as though I hadn't even said a word, "if Trevor was so horrible, why didn't you tell before? You said he did it for years, why did you wait until someone else told?" She hissed, her eyes hard and horrible. I froze. That was worse than anything she had ever said. I knew she didn't believe me, I knew she didn't want to, but that was worse than anything. I clenched my jaw, staring down at my plate. My mother took that as her winning, a vicious smile on her face. "Because you lied just like the others." She huffed, staring at me with a smug look.

I bit down on my lip trying to hold onto the anger that was going to burst over. And the pain. All I'd ever wanted was for her to believe me. Even if I had found a mother in Esme, I still wanted mine deep down. I wanted to just cut her off, not care what she thought but she was my _mom. _No matter how hard I tried I never really could just shut off the caring about what she thought. I still wanted my mommy to love me.

But she never had. She never wanted me. And my father had never wanted me for anything but to fulfill his sick pleasures. To my mother I was an object to please my father, and to my father I was a sex object.

I stood suddenly, dropping my fork onto my plate. My mother looked up at me, her eyes weary. "Go get ready." She ordered.

"No, I'm going to Alice's." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't start with this. I swear-"

"I'M GOING TO ALICE'S!" I shouted, causing her to stop a look of shock on her face. I took a deep breath, before glaring back at her. "I'm gonna go to Alice's and be with Esme, because she loves me. She loves me like you're supposed to, like I'm her daughter. She's known me for 3 and a half months and she know's and cares about me more than you do." I hissed, slamming my hand down. "She's a better mother to me and Alisa than you have _ever _been. So I'm going and spending time with my mom, with Esme."

I looked at her shocked, angry face and realized how ugly and small she looked. I stared at her for one long moment before turning and heading toward my bedroom. My mother didn't follow, but I heard a glass smash and a string of curses. I grabbed up some different things, clothes, notebooks, a picture of me and Seth and shoving them into a bag.

"Jojo... don't leave." Alisa whispered suddenly. I turned, looking over at her, her little lip quivering and her eyes filled with tears. I sighed, going forward and picking her up. "Don't leave me sissy."

"Oh, 'Lisa I'm not leaving you." I assured her, running a hand through her hair soothingly. She sniffed, her little shoulders shaking. "I'll take you with me, I promise."

"Why doesn't mom love us?" She whimpered. "Why doesn't she love us like Esme does?"

I sighed, kissing the top of her hair. What was I supposed to say to that? What was I supposed to tell my six-year-old sister, for the reason that my mother didn't love us? "I... I don't know sweetie."

She wrapped her arms around me. "But Esme, Alice, and Rosalie love us. Right?"

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, they love us."

There was a sudden knock on the door downstairs, and I heard my mother rush toward the door. I heard several muffled talking and then someone making their way up the stairs to my room. I immediately was up and locking to door.

"Don't!" Alice's chiming voice called as I turned the lock. I undid it immediately, jerking the door open. There was Alice, Jasper just behind her, in all her glory. I sighed in relief, thankful for my physic best friend. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, savoring the sweet fragrance of freesia and roses. She hugged me back, chuckling.

"I thought you could use some help." She said, leaning back and smiling at me. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, quieting the hurt and anger churning inside me.

"Thanks." I whispered to both of them. Alice nodded, her tiny head bobbing.

"You're both coming with us, so grab as many clothes as you can." Alice said gently. I nodded, dropping Alisa for her to run off. Alice followed after her, and I packed up some more things. Within minutes we were both packed and made our way downstairs to their car.

"Bye mom." Alisa called, watching my mother as we passed her in the kitchen.

My mother didn't say a word, just continued sorting through the papers she was looking at. I glared at her back as Alisa teared up. My mother didn't ignore Alisa like she did me, so Alisa wasn't used to this end of the stick. "Hope you're happy with him," I hissed, picking Alisa up again and exiting the house.

I hoped to God this was the last time I would ever be in there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice dropped me off at Seth's before heading off toward their house with Alisa. I wanted to be near Esme and the Cullen's, but I needed Seth more. Sue greeted me at the door, and something on my face must have made her realize how bad I needed to see him because she beckoned me in without a word. "In his room." She said, giving me a small smile. I nodded and thanked her, heading toward Seth's tiny room. I knocked, barely containing my tears.

"Come in." Seth called. I jerked the door open, seeing him on his little bed going through a magazine. He looked up, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of me, but quickly turned to a frown. "Jojo…" He whispered.

I crawled onto the bed, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me, kissing the top of my head. I began sobbing immediately, knowing I was in a safe place to break down. No one would hurt me here just love me.

"Shhh, I got you." Seth whispered, pulling me close and rocking me. I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to be strong anymore. I didn't want to wear the mask of stone. I wanted big strong Seth to be strong for me.

At least for tonight.

**There you go! Sorry it took so long. **

**I have a confession.... I have an addition to bubble spinner on addictiong games. com. It's been a bit destracting to my writing and I apoligize. I'm getting help, and soon with have another chapter up.**

**heheh.**

**but seriously, I'm pretty addicted.**

**lol**

**Peace loves**


	14. Stronger

**Chapter 14. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. It was a mixture of writers block and homework/work. lol **

**So here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Jolene POV**

I wasn't at home. I knew that much. The bed wasn't the same... it was larger and the matress more squishy. It was too bright to be my room. And it wasn't Alisa next to me... the weight and heat was too much. The person was a giant next to me, their legs interwined with mine.

A giant snore gave away who it was.

Seth.

It all flooded back to me then. The leaving my house with Alice and Jasper, going to Seth's and crying, falling asleep with him. Seth was next to me, all over me. I snuggled closer to his chest, basking in the warmth of him. Seth had been amazing last night. He had held me, not asking a bunch of questions, or bugging me about what was wrong, just holding me.

God I loved him.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking to see Seth's face inches from mine. He mouth was open, a line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. It wasn't the best look, but it made me giggle. His eyes snapped opened, a gasp coming from him, making me laugh even more. It felt good to laugh after last night and all the pain. Seth sighed, giving me a sleepy little smile and pulling me closer. "Morning, giggles." Seth yawned.

"Morning." I smiled. His large hand was making small circles in my back was making me sleepy again.

This felt so nice. Waking up to Seth. It was sweet. It was half because of Seth and half because of waking up to someone who loved you. I reached out running my hand through his hair, making a small smile appear on his face. His eyes were closed again, but he opened them to look back at me. "You better?" He asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Yeah, a lot better." I whispered, burying my face in his warm neck. "Thanks for being there... last night."

"Anytime." He murmured into my hair. I sighed, just laying against his chest for a long while. A knock on the door interupted us though, his mom's voice coming from behind the door. Seth untangled himself from me with a reluctant sigh, leaning up. "Yeah we're awake."

"We're heading to Emily's for lunch if you want to come. We're leaving in about 30 minutes. Jolene's welcome." Sue said before I heard her pad back down the hall.

"Lunch?!" I asked, gapping over at his alarm clock. 11:17. Wow... "We slept late." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Seth chuckled, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. He turned toward me, smiling.

"You wanna go? The pack will probably be there." He said, his eyes causious. I didn't usually go around the pack... at least not comfortably. I wasn't sure why... maybe it was because they only knew of my screwed up life from Seth's head and not from seeing it first hand like the Cullen's. As weird as that sounds... it made me more comfortable around the Cullen's. Plus... I wasn't sure how the pack felt about me. They could think I was an insane druggy, cutting imprint for all I knew.

But Seth looked so excited. So I sighed, giving him the best smile I could and nodded.

His reaction was immediate. A giant grin showed on his face. He was so easy to please. "Great."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I held onto Seth's hand like a freaking life-line. He smiled down at me assuringly, his eyes bright with excitement. He was practically bouncing with excitement. It wasn't like it was the first time I had been around them.... well it was the first night that I met Seth here but...

I wished Jasper was here to calm me down. I wished Edward was here to tell me what they thought of me. But all I had was Seth. That was good enough... but it still scared me. Like going into the... wolves den.

"Jolene!"

I jumped, looking over at Emily, her scarred face smiling widely, as she rushed toward me and wrapped her arms around me. Her belly was a lot bigger now, balooning out with the twins she carried. She was paler than the last time I saw her, and Sam hovered behind her protectively, reminding me of how Jasper was with Alice. Seth had told me about how sick Emily had been with the twins and that Sam was out of his mind with worry.

I hugged her back, calming slightly at her welcoming. She leaned back, her hand over her already giant stomach. "It's so good to see you again." She smiled, her soft brown eyes sparked with love. Her... motherly attitude reminded me a lot of Esme. But she seemed more- older sister to me than mother. Maybe it was because Esme was almost a 100 years old and Emily was only 24.

"You too. How are you?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly from my nerves. Emily just kept the giant smile on her face.

"Good, we're really happy you came." Emily said, touching my arm gently.

"Yeah, we need another girl around here. These guys are driving me insane." A girl smiled. I glanced over looking at the girl. She was tall and skinny, with long black hair that reached her waist in gentle waves. She stepped forward, away from being wrapped in Paul's large arms, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Callie." She smiled, her bright violet eyes kind and welcoming. Ah, another imprint. I had only ever met Emily.

I took her hand smiling nervously. "Jolene Summers." She nodded, slipping her hand from mine as Paul moved toward her again. It was almost like he couldn't bare not to touch her for longer than a minute. I glanced over at Seth, wondering if we we're supposed to be like that.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Seth never stops talking about you." Callie grinned, glancing over at Seth. He turned a deep shade of red, looking away. I smiled. Seth was so cute when he blushed. "You're prettier than he said."

It was my turn to blush. I glanced down at my feet, shuffling them slightly. Callie giggled as Emily sat herself down in the chair, rubbing her stomach gently.

After awhile I met almost everyone. They didn't treat me like I thought they would... akward and a bit distant, but with warmth and welcome. Like I was part of the family. Just like Seth said. It watched the other imprints with their wolves with interest. Emily and Sam were a team, like Jasper and Alice, staring at each other almost like we were talking silently. Sam hovered over her gently, always careful, like she was fragile. Jasper treated Alice like that, like she was a tiny glass doll that would break at the slightest touch. I never understood that. Alice was sturdy and strong just like the others. But I understood Sam and Emily. Emily was sick and pregnant, having to sit down every few minutes like a tired old women. The babies were draining her. But she loved them.

Paul and Callie were like Rose and Emmett. Paul was protective and strong and they were both touching and all over each other like Rose and Emmett. Callie, for a human, was beauitful like Rosalie, and it was obvious she knew it. Paul would gaze at her with that gentle look that was only for her... that he would never let any one else see.

They both were together though. They both had found a husband or fiance or boyfriend out of their imprints. Me and Seth were the only one's not together. Besides Quil and Claire, but that was because they weren't in a place to be together. But the others were. That's only made me more comfortable with my thoughts about Seth. I gazed over at him, watching as he stared at the TV in interest. He was everything to me now. Now I knew what Edward meant about imprints not being able to resist their wolf. It wasn't hard, it was impossible. It was impossible for me not to love Seth.

We left a couple hours later, heading over to the Cullen's to drop me off. I wanted to be with Seth, I wanted to kiss him right here and now but I wanted to make sure that he was okay with the idea. I needed to talk with Rosalie or Esme. They were the only one's who would know what to do in this situation.

So as he dropped me off, I pressed a kiss to his cheek gently staying there a moment to long. "Love you Seth." I whispered, staring up at him with a coy smile on my lips. He blinked in shock, his mouth slightly agape. I giggled, slipping from his car and heading toward the Cullen's. I waved one last time before entering through the Cullen's door and-

"You shouldn't tease him like that. He's about to blow a fuse."

I gave a small cry, making Edward chuckle as he stared down at me. "Jesus! Anounce yourself or something!" I snapped, trying to calm my heart. Esme flitted into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back, happy that I was in my mom's arms. "Have a good day with Seth?"

"She was very happy." Edward answered, chucking as I blushed. I glared at him, huffing. Esme gave him a scolding look, slapping his arm. He just chuckled again, shrugging as he left the room.

"You are okay though?" She asked, her smile fading, and being replaced with a serious, concerned look. She ran a hand over my hair, smoothing it out gently. I nodded, making sure she knew I was okay. She gave a small smile. "Good. Seth was good?"

"Yeah, he's good." I smiled, feeling my cheeks redden again. Esme gave a knowing smile, nodding her head. She didn't pry, just nodded gently.

"I have supper ready if you want to come eat."

"Sure, thanks." I smiled, following her in, still thinking about my lips on Seth's.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neither of my parents called the rest of the night. It surprised me... I would have thought my father had freaked out at our appert leaving and going into our room's and finding several clothes missing. But I didn't give much thought to it... or tried to. I worried more about Seth.

Alice watched me every once in a while, her gaze between excitement and amusement. I could only guess she had seen a vision of the question's I was going to ask. Edward chuckled at my guess, giving a slight nod. I sighed, shaking my head. Oh great.

It was about 1 in the morning by the time Alice, Rosalie and me were alone. Alice somehow, someway, probably did it. I wasn't sure how... but that was the power and mystery that was Alice. I, of course, acted as though I didn't know why on Earth she would get us alone. Rosalie's lips twitched, as she leaned back in her chair like a goddess on a throne. Alice wasn't so amused.

"Jolene..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. I glanced up at her, my cheeks already flaming.

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm gonna ask...." I mumbled, staring down at my chipped finger nails. "I just know I want to ask... stuff."

"You wanna know about Seth and your relationship." Alice promted, waving her hand for me to continue. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." I snapped, glaring over at her.

"What exactly is it you want to know about it?" Rosalie asked.

"What...how did you and Emmett get past... all that." I asked, glancing over at her. Her smiled faded, her eyes becoming serious. She knew exactly what I meant.

"It was Emmett who got me past it. He assured me over and over it meant nothing about how he saw me." She looked up from her hands, giving me a serious look. "Neither of us are damaged goods, Jolene. And the mu- Seth doesn't see you that way. Just like Emmett doesn't see me that way." She gave me a soft smile, her eyes softening. "We're both as good as anyone else. Better. We're stronger." She lifted her chin, that defiant, care-less look in her eyes. "We're stronger."

Stronger. I wasn't sure that I was.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter I promise there with be big Seth/Jojo stuff! Until next time loves, I bid you ado!**

**Please read and Review!**

**Peace loves!**


	15. New

**So I updated a bit sooner! I put myself to it and got it done lol. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Jolene POV**

"Jo, are you sure you're alright?"

It was about the millionth time he had asked, and just like every other time I told him I was fine. He watched me cautiously, his brown eyes filled with worry. He pulled me closer, and I leaned into his warmth.

"Jojo, are you-"

"Ask me again Seth and I'm gonna kick you." I smiled, nudging him in the ribs. He sighed, shaking his head at me.

"You're all jittery." He said, watching me closely.

Jittery. That wasn't even close to what I was. I was freaking out. I guess I'm not good at hiding my feelings from Seth. Or he was just an empath like Jasper and had never told me. After my talk with Rosalie, I couldn't stop thinking about me and Seth. Together. A couple, like Paul and Callie or like Emily and Sam. I wanted to be happy with Seth... be with him. It was all I could think about right now.

Seth glanced over at me again, watching me closely. "Is it something bad?" He asked, sounding almost like a child. I gave a little giggle, shaking my head.

"No," I whispered, "it's good. _I _think." I felt my cheeks flame with a deep blush and Seth stopped.

"Can you please tell me? This is killing me." Seth sighed, staring down at me worriedly.

"I...um..." I bit down on my lip. I was so sure why I was nervous. Edward, Alice, Jacob, and Rose had all assured me Seth felt the same way. Maybe it was because I'd never actually had a relationship with a boy. When I was younger, before people knew about my dad, I was too quiet and shy to bother with boys. I was in my own world, carrying my own burden. Other girls were worrying about how pretty they were and I wondered if I would have to endure another night time visit. And when I got older boys avoided me. Like I was diseased because of what had happened to me, even if it wasn't my fault. Seth was the only boy who had ever gone out of his way to be friends with me, or give me the time of day.

"Seth, the others... they're all couples... right?"

He blinked in shock, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "Um... most of them... ya. What does that have to do with you being all...nervous?" He asked.

"Couldn't... couldn't _we _be a couple?" I asked, staring down at my shoes. Seth didn't say a word for a while and I wondered if I blew it.

"You wanna be a couple?" He asked softly. "Jojo?"

"Yes," I mumbled, my voice sounding so small... but sure. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be happy with Seth. For the first time I was going to get what I wanted. And I wanted Seth.

I finally glanced up at him to see a soft smile on his face. He reached out, his warm hands wrapping around me and pulling me to his chest. "About time." He chuckled. I sighed in relief, wrapping my arms around him too.

He wanted me like that too. Seth wanted me. Dirty, broken, hurting but he wanted me.

I was so happy I started crying.

But Seth wiped away the tears like always, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

Because he loved me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Seth POV**

Our good mood didn't last long. After a couple hours at my house, making out half the time, we headed back to the Cullen's.

As soon as I walked in, I felt something was wrong. Esme wasn't smiling as wide as usual and was a lot tenser. Jolene didn't seem to notice, she seemed to happy to see or feel anything else. So I wrapped my arm around her, wondering what could have happened. It was Edward who answered the unspoken question, killing Jojo's mood immediately.

"You're father called."

Jolene's smile faded, and the little wrinkle in between her eyebrows came back. I knew they had to tell her eventually but Edward still didn't need to break her down as soon as she walked in the door. He gave a small shrug, unseen by Jolene.

"What.. what did he want?" She mumbled, her body quivering slightly. No normal human could have felt it but I did.

"Both of you to come home. And he said that our family needs to stop meddling with his children. If you two weren't back by 3 he'd come here himself." Carlisle answered, his tone calm and gentle as usual. It was my turn to start shaking. A growl ripped through my throat and Jolene looking up at me, her little hand squeezing mine.

Jolene's face was blank and emotionless, but I saw past it. She knew her father's threat wasn't a joke. "I can.... I can go back until we get all the legal stuff done. I'll come over every day and stuff." She mumbled.

"No!" I snarled.

She closed her eyes briefly, before looking up at me. "Seth-"

"Seth is right," Alice said gently. "You can't go back. Your father... he's done waiting. If you go back, the minute he's alone with you he's going to try something. He keeps going through different scenarios. The future keeps shifting but each time it ends the same." Her face spasmed in pain, and Jasper squeezed her shoulder gently. "We can't allow you to go back."

Jolene's face didn't shift at all, but I saw the blind panic behind her eyes. I, on the other hand, shook worse. "Then what? What are we supposed to do?" I snapped, trying to control my rage.

"We were talking," Esme said, folding her arms and glancing over at Carlisle. "We think it would be best if we moved Jolene to New York. Emmett and Rose would go with her until a couple of weeks and then we would leave too. Carlisle has already talked to the administrator of the hospital about leaving so in a month or so we can go up too."

"I don't understand..." Jolene said.

"Take you and Alisa up to New York under different names." Emmet said gaving a dimpled smile. "Kidnap."

"Kidnap." Jolene mumbled, her eyebrow's still furrowed. "And then what? I'll just relocate like you guys do?"

"That's the idea. We have people who can get us different I.D.'s. Social security cards, names, everything." Jasper said, watching her cautiously. "It'll work Jolene. We've done it a million times."

Jolene's lips smashed together and she still looked a bit like she was working everything out. "So... I'd just be gone. I would never have to see my parents again?"

"No, never again." Esme said, a gentle smile on her lips. "We'd... Carlisle and I would be your parents."

A smiled, small and gentle, came across her lips. But I was worrying still. Mainly about-

"A month, Seth." Edward said, answering my unspoken question. "That's all. Then you could move up to New York with her. Get everything together with your mom."

"Seth has to come." Jolene said, the panic leaking into her voice.

"He can, in a month or so." Edward said. Jolene didn't seem happy though, glancing up at me, her eyes filled with pain. I knew the feeling.

"Why can't Seth go if he's going up anyway?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Because, everyone in town knows you two are close, if he leave at the same time-"

"They could say I ran away with him." Jolene said, her voice rising in excitement. "When the police get involve you could say I'd been... more upset than usual. Crying all the time. They'll go straight to my dad. They all know what he is." She glanced around the room, gouging each reaction to her plan. "They could say Seth ran off with me. It will take the suspicion off all of you."

They were all silent and it was Alice to be the first to talk. Her eyes were half focused, searching the future. "It will work. If we tell them she was crying and we thought it was her dad again they go straight to him." Her eyes unfocused, glanced over at Edward. Oh great another one of those wierd conversations of visions and reading minds.

"I don't want to leave without Seth." Jolene whispered, her hand squeezing mine harder.

"What about your mom Seth? And your sister?" Esme asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"My mom will understand. I can't be away from Jojo. And my sister isn't going to care." I shrugged. All that mattered was Jo.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a long look, before Carlisle looked back over at us. "Talk to your mother Seth, and we'll have Rose and Emmett take you with them. And hurry."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jolene POV**

After several hours of packing and getting several different things together and getting plane tickets worked out we were on the plane to New York. We would land at night so that Rosalie and Emmett could walk around normally. We would land in New York City and drive the rest of the night to the small town of Corrson where we would be living. Seth had worked out all the things with his mother, telling her what was going on and that he was fine. I felt so bad he was leaving his mother behind but I couldn't help it. I couldn't be away from Seth that long.

"Jojo, are mommy and daddy gonna be mad?" Alisa asked, glancing up at me in worry. I kissed the top of her head, squeezing her close.

"No, we're gonna be happy. Esme and Carlisle are gonna be our mommy and daddy." I whispered, looking at her gently. "Don't talk about mommy and daddy anymore okay? Unless you're talking about Carlisle and Esme. Understand?"

Alisa was confused, but gave a nod. I held up my pinky, making her give a cute little smile and hook pinkies with me. She didn't ask anymore questions after that, Rosalie distracted her. Seth was on the other side of me, staring out the window with a distant look on his face. I reached out, taking his hand. He jerked in surprise and glanced over at me, giving me a gentle smile. "You alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah...I feel good." I said, smiling to reasure him. I wasn't lying. I felt amazing. The minute the plane lifted from the ground I felt like a million pounds lifted from my shoulders. I was free. From dad, from mom, from my past. I was going to be a new person, with a new name, with a new family. And Seth, the person I loved and cared about was right there with me. I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss, smiling. "This is amazing." I whispered.

Seth chuckled, shaking his head and leaning close to my ear. "Most people getting kidnapped by vampires wouldn't really say that." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my jaw. It made me shiver.

A throat cleared, and both of us broke apart to see Rosalie giving us both an agitated look. "If you could please try to behave yourself mutt." She hissed before leaning back in her seat to continue coloring with Alisa. Seth chuckled, pressing a kiss to my temple and leaning back in his chair.

"I've never flown before." He said suddenly, glancing out the window again. It was twilight now, the sky an odd mixture of blue, pink and orange.

"Really?" I said, watching his face as he stared out at the sky.

"Yeah. We were gonna go to Florida on a plane a couple years ago... but my dad died so..." He trailed off, his face spasming in pain as he always did when he talked about his dad. He had only mentioned his father to me a couple times and I knew he never really liked to talk about it because it still hurt. I grabbed his hand, laying my head against his arm.

"He would have loved you." Seth said suddenly, glancing down at me. I smiled, my cheeks flaming red. "Really."

"I'm sure I would have liked him too." I said, smiling at him. He stared down at me, that love filled gaze he wore only for me on his face.

"I love you Jolene." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine again.

I stared out the window, watching as the sun finally set and the dark came over. Tomarrow would be a new day, and I would be a new person. I was a clean slate and I was gonna begin my new life with Seth.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow." I whispered glancing around the house. It was huge and open, just like the one in Forks, but very different. Emmett came up behind me, glancing around.

"Esme isn't finished yet, she'll probably go crazy like she always does when she gets a new house." He shrugged his massive shoulders then looked down at me. "You can pick out the first room. First dips." He grinned.

I had tears in my eyes as I stared at the large house. My new home. I through my arms around Emmett, causing him to stiffen in shock. He wrapped his arms around me back though, rubbing my back gently. "Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem kid. Or sis now." He gave a dimpled grin, ruffling my hair before heading back out to the car to get our stuff. I glanced around, wiping my eyes and heading up to the rooms. I went from room to room, amazed at how big each of them was. I'd never had a room this big.

I ended up picking the one at the very end of the hall, with a giant window at the end of the bedroom. It was bare and white. Blank and new just like me. The bed was huge, and bare just like the walls, but as I lay down it felt better than the bed at my old house.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I didn't even glance up, just patted the bed for Seth to come lay by me. He did, snuggling up close to me and wrapping an arm around me. "This is your bedroom I'm assuming?"

"I claim it. Licked the bedpost and everything." I smiled. He chuckled, kissing my lips softly.

"You're so much happier. You're like a different person." He whispered.

I stared up at the white ceiling, smiling. I was a new person. My new name, Noel Jolene McCarty was a testament to that. I knew my past would always be a part of me and I would never be washed of those pains. But here I could begin to forget. I could slowly drain away those pains. I would always have my scars, from cutting or from my father, but no one here would ever see them, not unless I let them. I was in control. My life was in my control.

"I guess I'm a different person. Noel remember?" I smiled. He chuckled nodding.

"You got a new name, lucky. I'm still boring Seth." He sighed, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Seth isn't boring." I assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips gently.

"Neither is Jolene." He mumbled, running a hand through my hair. "You'll always be my Jolene. Jolene is always good enough."

I smiled, snuggling close to his chest. "I'm always Jolene."

Seth and Jolene. Always.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Read and Review!**

**Peace loves!**


	16. Note

Okay, I know I told a couple of you that Coming Home wasn't done, but I've decided that this was a good place to leave off at. I'll write a sequel soon, after I finish up another story. I'm going to be starting the spin off of Broken on the Inside, so I hope you all with read that! lol

Neway, after I get a couple other stories finished up I'll start the sequal! Promise!

It may be a while though, just warning you all. I've been working a bit more hours now and I've been getting a lot of homework in school, but I'll try to write as soon as possible!

Thank you for all of you who have been reading and I'll have the sequel out soon!

Thanks loves!


End file.
